Don't Wake Me Up
by L.SB.D4ever
Summary: After he "accidentally" fell off the catwalk, Maya couldn't shake the feeling that Campbell's incident was no accident. She decides that in order for Cam to be truly happy, she'll have to call in reinforcements. What happens when that reinforcement is in the form of Campbell's older sister, Isabella? And how will she effect Cam and resident bad-boy Mike Dallas? Cam/Maya, Dallas/OC.
1. Calling in the Reinforcements

**Don't Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer:** Many components of this story belong to Degrassi, MuchMusic and Teen Nick; however the continuation of the story and the new character introduced has been written by me.

**After he "accidentally" fell off the catwalk, Maya couldn't shake the feeling that Campbell's incident was no accident. She decides that in order for Cam to be truly happy, she'll have to call in reinforcements. What happens when that reinforcement is in the form of Campbell's older sister, Isabella, and how will Campbell react to having his older sister at Degrassi? And why does this new girl have a sudden effect on resident bad-boy Dallas? People and relationships will be tested... only for them to find out that living can happen even when someone doesn't wake you up.**

**Chapter One: Calling In the Reinforcement**

It had been three days since Cam's incident after falling off the catwalk. He swore to her it was an accident, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't. She knew how much pressure he had been under lately. The team had been hounding him, ever since he missed practice to spend time with her, Tori, Zig and Tristan. She knew he missed his family like crazy, even admitting to her that he was unhappy as she watched him pack his bags in an attempt to leave Degrassi and hockey for good. Sometimes she wished that she could take it all away for him: the taunting, the teasing, the stress, the anxiety. Cam was different than his teammates and that was something she had grown to like about him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard someone asking, causing her to jump in surprise. She looked over her shoulder to see Cam smiling at her. She should have known this was coming. She had done it twice to him already.

"Uh, just going over some music in my head. How's the arm?" she asked trying to divert his attention from the little white lie she had just told him. She forgot how well he could read her. It was as if he had been inside her head.

"Sore but that's the first step to recovery right?" he joked. He watched as her face fell. He could tell she was worried about him. Hell, he was even worried about himself. He should have just been honest with her about why he fell off the catwalk but he knew it was because he was scared. He was scared what she would think of him; however what terrified him most was that she would leave him if she knew the truth. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it gently.

"Hey, I'm okay. So stop worrying inside that pretty little head of yours," he told her, bringing her forward to kiss her forehead. He heard her sigh in relief.

"I'm just really, really glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you Cam," she replied. A smiled formed on his face. God, he really liked this girl.

"I'm not going anywhere. For the next six to eight weeks I'm all yours," he responded, taking notice to the grin plastered on her face. He bent his head down and in an instant he allowed his lips to crash onto hers. He loved kissing her when she looked so vulnerable. He was happy he could put a smile on her face as she was the only person who could put a smile on his. Their relationship was starting to become more than he had ever expected and if it wasn't for Maya, Cam didn't know where he would have ended up.

"Did you tell your mom about your arm yet?" she questioned. He nodded his head. He really did tell his mom about his arm and after he assured her that he was fine, she dropped the subject of him coming home until he was ready to play hockey again. As much as he would have loved to have gone home, to be with his family, he couldn't find it in his heart to leave Maya... nor did he want too.

"That's good, Cam. Hey, maybe they can come visit. I know how much you miss them and I'd love to meet them," she said, trying to uplift his spirits. He watched as he shook his head. He felt a small lump growing in his throat. _Do not cry, Cam. Don't do it,_ he reprimanded himself. He's already cried in front of her and it's not that he was embarrassed, he just didn't want the whole school to see him cry.

"They just can't do it right now with my siblings in school and them with work. I'll see them before I know it and I know they'd love you My," he told her as she pulled him in for a hug. She heard him sigh as he placed his chin on top of her head. She had to do something. Maybe she could convince them to come for a visit to surprise him. It shouldn't be too hard to find them. How many members of the Saunders family lived in Kapuskasing anyways?

**~Degrassi~**

"Maya, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tori asked as she sat next to Maya in the computer lab the following day. Tori watched as Maya typed viciously on the computer trying to find some indication of Cam's parents. Usually, Maya would never attempt to do this behind anyone's back but she cared deeply for Cam. She knew how desperately he wanted to be happy and maybe having his family around would help him. She remembered Cam telling her that Kapuskasing wasn't a huge town so the odds of her finding his parents were in her favour. She typed 'Canada 411' and 'Saunders' into the search engines. She was bound to find them eventually.

"Look, I care about Cam and I want him happy so if this means finding his parents and having to beg for them to come to Toronto... then that is what I'm going to do. What if it were Zig? Would you do it for him?" Maya asked.

"Yeah..." Tori said rolling her eyes and admitting defeat. Gosh, she hated when Maya was right.

"Ah-ha. Told you it wouldn't be hard to find them," Maya said, pointing towards the screen. Maya watched as Tori narrowed her eyes to stare at the screen.

"Got to give it to you, My. When you want something bad enough, you'll stop at nothing. Have you figured out what you're going to say to them?" Tori asked. She watched as Maya shook her head and bit her lower lip. What the hell was she supposed to say to them? She didn't even know if Cam had told his parents about her or their relationship yet.

"Not a clue. I'm just going to have to suck it up and talk to them," Maya said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Before she left, she wrote their number on a piece of paper and clutched her cellphone in the palm of her hand. It was time to call in the reinforcements.

**~Degrassi~**

It had been a week since Maya had called the Saunders household and after pleading, begging and talking to countless family members it wasn't enough for them to make it to Toronto at any point within the next month. Now she really didn't know what to do. Sighing in defeat, she went back to her French book tapping her pencil on the desk. She felt a hand someone squeezing her hand. Looking down she noticed that it was Cam. She flashed him a quick smile before turning back to her French book. God, she felt so stupid. Did she really think that she could have got Cam's family here? All she wanted to do was help him and even she couldn't do that. Her thoughts had been interrupted when she heard her French teacher say she would be leaving the room for a couple of minutes. Great, now she had to talk to Cam because he knew something was up with her.

"Alright, spill. You've been avoiding me for a week. What's going on M.?" he asked, turning over to look at her. She bit her lip as she looked at him. What was she supposed to say to him? Sorry I couldn't bring your family here even though your miserable?

"I'm sorry that I can't make you happy," she responded sadly, staring down at the floor to divert her attention from him. She couldn't even bare to look at his expression.

"Maya, you make me the most happy. You're the only person, at this school, who doesn't care about my stupid hockey career. If it wasn't for you, I'd be lost. Please don't _ever_ think that you don't make me happy because you do. I really, really care about you and I'm not going anywhere," he told her as he lifted her chin with his index finger. He didn't even care if they were in class at the moment, all he wanted to do was kiss her and he did.

"Mr. Saunders. Ms. Matlin. I am all for young love but not in my classroom. Now, Mr. Simpson would like to speak to the both of you in his office," Madame Maurice stated. Blushing, they grabbed their books and headed towards Simpson's office. Maya didn't think she did anything wrong. Maybe he wanted to talk to her about WhisperHug or wanted to talk to Cam about the incident on the catwalk. As they rounded the corner, she watched Campbell's face was mixed with confusion and surprise.

"Hey little brother," Maya heard the mystery girl say. Maya looked up in surprise. Had she actually succeeded in getting one of Cam's family members here? But, more importantly, why was she in Simpson's office?

**~Degrassi~**

**Hello everyone. Now I know it has been stated that Cam had an older brother and two younger siblings within the show; however I wanted to try something different. Hope you all like the introduction to the story and I hope to see all of your lovely reviews. This is my first time writing a full-length Degrassi fan-fiction and I will do my best to update as quickly as possible, however I will be back at school within the next week so updates might not be as fast as I would like them to be. Thank you all very much for reading and I hope that I keep you intrigued in more chapters to come!**

**- Sam**


	2. Hometown Glory

**Chapter Two: Hometown Glory**

"_Hey little brother."_

Cam couldn't believe it. Isabella was here, at Degrassi. This couldn't be real...could it? Isabella loved Kapuskasing. Hell, she was the most popular girl in school at their old high school, so what was she doing at Degrassi? And why had Maya been called down to the office with him? He took notice to the grin on his sister's face, not hearing a lick of what Principal Simpson was saying to her. He watched as Simpson handed her a piece of paper and shook her hand. He noticed as she mouthed a 'thank you', partially because he was in too much shock to even comprehend what was going on. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, trying to collect his thoughts. His sister was here, in the flesh, and he had no idea as to why. He considered her of his best friends back home, despite their two year age difference. He always turned to Izzy for advice because she always knew what to say and how to make him feel better. They had talked every week over Skype, since he moved to Toronto, but he had never expected her to be here. _Maybe she's here to visit you Cam_, he thought to himself, trying not to get his hopes up.

"It's nice to see you too, little brother," she joked, punching his arm lightly. He shook his head and laughed. God, had he missed her.

"Sorry. It's so good to see you Izzy. But really, what are you doing here?" he questioned once more with a raise of an eyebrow. He saw his sister shoot a look over to Maya. Of course! He should have known that Maya had something to do with this. He should have been mad at her... but he wasn't. Aside from meeting Maya, this had been one of the best things he had happen to him since he got to Degrassi.

"Well... a little blonde haired birdie called the house last week, practically begging me to come visit you; however I thought that a visit just wasn't going to do so I told mom and dad that I'd be transferring here. I had enough money saved up from working at the bait shop, so I rented an apartment down the street. They weren't too happy about it at first but after some convincing, and fake crying, here I am. Tah-dah," she said jokingly, as if she had just shown him a magic trick.

"Why would you do all this? You love Kapuskasing," Cam reminded her.

"Yeah, I love Kapuskasing and I'm going to miss it but Cam, I love you so much more. If me being here is going to make you happy then I could give two shits about Kapuskasing and all it has to offer. Now come here," she told him eagerly, extending her arms out to him. In an instance, he made his way over to his sister's waiting arms and embraced her with his unbroken arm. He didn't care who saw him hug his sister, all that mattered was she was here and he could not have been happier.

"I missed you," Cam mumbled in his sister's arms. He heard her snort, lightly at his response. Isabella felt the grin beginning to form on her face.

"I missed you too, kid. I missed you too."

**~Degrassi~**

After what seemed like an eternity, Campbell released himself from his sister's hold. She hadn't change much from what he could tell. She still had her long, blonde hair. She was still shorter than he was and her fashionable and affordable, Izzy's words not his, was still intact. For Cam, it was nice to know that some things have and can stay the same. He had felt happier than he had in awhile and he had Maya to thank for that. _You got yourself a good girl Cam. Don't screw it up_, he chastised to himself. He looked over at Maya, who was biting her bottom lip and staring at the floor. He could tell that how uncomfortable and out of place she was feeling. Cam knew he'd need to thank her somehow. She had been so selfless and now, it was time for him to do something for her.

"So Cam, you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or am I going to have to do everything myself?" Isabella joked, placing her hands hands playfully on her hips. Cam shook his head and chuckled. Leave it to Izzy to be blunt. He turned to Maya and saw her face turn beat red.

"Maya, this is my sister Isabella. Isabella, this is my beautiful, talented and selfless girlfriend Maya," Cam said, finally giving the two a proper introduction. He watched as Maya grinned at his introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maya. I've heard amazing things about you. It's really nice to, finally, put a face to a name," Isabella exasperated, extending her hand out to Maya. With a half-smile, Maya took Isabella's hand in hers and shook it. Cam watched as Isabella winked at her, trying to make her feel a bit more comfortable. That's the one thing Cam truly appreciated about his sister. She never made anyone feel uncomfortable or unwanted and Maya would be no exception.

"Very nice to meet you too."

"You got a good one here, Cam. You ever let her go, I might have to slap you," Isabella warned jokingly, which earned her a laugh from Maya. Cam blushed scarlet before taking Maya's hand into his. He watched as Maya smiled down at their intertwined hands.

"I don't plan on it. So what do you plan on doing now?" Cam asked. He watched as Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you two should probably get back to class because if mom finds out I interrupted your education, she'll have my head on a platter. But I think I'm just going to look around. Find some of my classes, maybe find my locker. First day's tomorrow," she told them with a smile. Cam wasn't stupid, he knew when to take a hint and nodded to Maya to head back to class. She followed his lead, giving one last smile and muttering a 'goodbye' to Isabella before walking hand and hand with Cam back to class.

**~Degrassi~**

As she walked through the unfamiliar halls of Degrassi, Isabella began to mutter to herself. This was an unfamiliar feeling to her. She had always known where she was going in Kapuskasing and now she was a fish out of water. _You can do this_, she reminded herself as she rounded the corner. She could hear some form of commotion in the distance. _Must be some stupid boys_, she thought to herself as she continued to walk. Looking up from her paper, she caught of glimpse of who had been making all the ruckus... only to find that they had been sporting Ice Hound jackets. She shook her head as she walked past them, bypassing the whistling and the howling. She sincerely hoped that Cam did not behave this way when he was with his team in public. Isabella could never really comprehend how some boys could be so immature and stupid all in the same instance. Shaking her head once more, she attempted to block out the noise only to be stopped by a hand slapping her on the behind.

"Nice ass," she heard one of the hockey player's say as the others chorused with fits of laughter and high-fives. With one swift motion, Isabella turned around and grabbed the unidentified man's hand. Before she began to speak she caught a glimpse of who it was. Of course, it was Luke Baker or as she like to refer to him as 'Preacher Boy'. She had seen him many times when watching Cam's games on television and in his interviews he proved to be nothing less than an egotistical neanderthal.

"Listen here, Preacher Boy. Touch me again and this hand will be broken. Now you already play left wing so save yourself the embarrassment because if I have to break your hand, you'll be out for the season. We clear?" she warned. She watched as he shook his head while shooting his friends a look. Just as he turned his head, she bent his fingers back slightly, while squeezing his hand. _Thank God for having brothers_, she thought to herself as she heard him cry out in pain.

"Don't try me," she threatened, releasing his hand from her grip. She watched as he grabbed his hand in pain, cuss words flying freely out of his mouth in the process. She had heard all about Luke Baker from Cam. She really did believe Cam now when he said he was an ass. Rolling her eyes, she began to turn on her heels when someone had stopped her. Taking a glimpse at the hand on her arm, she traced it all the way up to the person's face. There stood Mike Dallas, the last person she had expected to see on her first, unofficial day at Degrassi.

"May I help you?" she asked, rather rudely, as she noticed the twisted smirk on his face. She had seen him in interviews as well. He was the stereotypical, cocky jock who thought he could get every girl he wanted. Unfortunately for him, Isabella was ready to knock him down a peg or two and prove him wrong.

"I see you know a thing or two about hockey. My kind of girl," he said, the smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Ew. Not interested," she replied coolly. She had expected him to be offended but he had shown nothing of the sort. He almost seemed amused by the challenge.

"Not yet anyway. Besides I like a challenge," he responded, tightening his grip on her arm. Isabella scoffed, pushing him away with her hand. Who the hell did this guy think he was? _If he wants a challenge, let's give him one_, she thought to herself.

"Alright guy in need of a clue. Your game sucks off the ice as it does on the ice. You may be Mr. Big Shot Captain but all I see is a pathetic bully. Now I don't know if that's because you can't get laid or you've never been laid but it's obvious your hand isn't doing a good enough job. So here's what we're going to do. You and your neanderthal puckheads are going to be leaving me alone, as well as Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin, because if you don't... well, we're going to have a bigger problem then we already do. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. She was now dangerously close to Dallas's face and judging by the look on his face, Isabella could tell he was fuming.

"You think you can stand up to me, new girl?" Dallas questioned. Isabella could tell she had struck a nerve in Dallas.

"I think I just did. Remember Dallas, you may think you scare people in this school but you don't scare me," she replied matching her look to meet his.

"We'll see about that," he told her, now watching her mouth turn into a smirk. Now she was mocking him and he couldn't help but find it irritating and strangely attractive. _Don't get attached Dallas. Puck bunnies only_, he reminded himself. Dallas watched as the new girl stepped away from him and turned her back towards him; the smirk still plastered on his face. As he turned around to face his buddies, he heard her call out to him.

"Oh Dallas, just one more thing for you to remember: play with fire and you're going to get burned," she responded, her voice growing louder with every step she took. It was blatantly obvious that she was mocking him. He needed to know who this girl was and he needed to know now. He also needed to know what Birdman and Chicken Cutlet had to do with her.

**~Degrassi~**

**Alright everyone, here's another chapter. Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story and myself as one of your favourites. Truly, truly means the world to me. Hope you guys liked this installment and of course, I'd love to know what you all thought so please, please leave me a review. I will definitely take everything you all say into consideration. Just to clear a few things up, I'm from Toronto where Degrassi is filmed so, for future reference, many of the things I may add like places and things are found within Toronto. Guess you all figured I'm Canadian by now huh? Lol. Anyways thank you all again. Your support means the world!**

**- Sam**


	3. Living on a Prayer

**Chapter 3: Living on a Prayer**

She decided that she was in love with his smile and Maya wished she had seen more of it before Isabella transferred to Degrassi. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the last twenty minutes. He had an extra spring in his step, she noticed, and his radiant smile never once faltered from his face. She couldn't help but smile herself. She had helped him even when she thought it couldn't be possible. Her thoughts had been interrupted when Cam pulled her away from their classroom and onto a nearby locker. The next few minutes had been a whirlwind as he pulled her close and kissed her with everything he could muster. Not that Maya was complaining. This Cam was a whole new side to him and she'd be crazy not to think that this had nothing to do with her involvement in getting Isabella to Toronto and enrolling at Degrassi. She smiled as he kissed her, her hands roaming freely in his hair. _I should meddle more often_, she thought to herself as she allowed his tongue access into her mouth. She had never done this with a boy before: skipping class and having an intense make-out session. But, she liked this feeling; the feeling of being wanted by someone. It was in that moment that she knew they could survive anything as long as they had each other to catch them when they fell.

She felt his hands cup her face as he pulled away for air. She looked up at him and blushed. Six weeks ago, she didn't even know what she was doing. Now she was having full blown make-out sessions in the hallway and ditching class. She watched as Cam rested his forehead on hers, the boyish grin returning to his face. She could tell he was just as embarrassed as she was but she didn't care. For the first time, Maya Matlin was falling in love and it had been the most exhilarating and terrifying feeling that she had ever experienced. Placing her arms around his neck, she gave him a grin that matched his.

"I'm so happy, you're happy," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. She felt his hand slide down her back only to find its way onto her hip.

"It's all because of you. Even though I should be mad at you for meddling," he chastised jokingly. She chuckled at his joke. _Thank God I did meddle or I wouldn't have experienced that_, her subconscious relished.

"Who are you kidding? You can't stay mad at me," she said, raising an eyebrow. Cam shook his head before placing a kiss on her forehead. Damn, he was falling for her and falling hard.

"Very true but think about it this way. If I was to be mad at you, I think the makeup would be a hell of a lot more fun," he said seductively, his face extremely close to hers. Maya raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips together. Did she say how much she really, really liked this version of Cam?

"Well if the makeup was half as fun as what just happened then I guess you can be mad at me anytime you want," she teased with a shrug of the shoulders, closing the gap between them. Cam had never seen her this way and he had to admit that he was definitely liking this version of Maya. He had been so grateful for everything that she had done for him and was even more grateful for everything she would continue to do for him. Six weeks ago, Cam had never had a girlfriend. Now, he had the most beautiful girl in school and no way was he going to lose that.

"Thank you for everything, My," he said breathlessly, a single tear falling freely from his eyes. With a soft smile, she brushed the strands of hair away from his face and wiped the tear off his face. She watched as he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Those better be happy tears and you're so very welcome," she told him, pulling him into a hug. Due to their height difference, she found her head laying on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and sighed in contentment. His heart was beating extremely fast and a faint smile formed on her face as she felt him kiss the side of her head. In that moment, she didn't want to let go because she was perfectly content with staying like this forever.

**~Degrassi~**

As he walked into the apartment, Cam set the final box down on the floor in his new room. He looked around at his new home in his sister's apartment. After his parents spoke to his billet family, Cam and Isabella had packed his things and moved them into the new apartment within the last hour. For once, since he moved to Toronto, Cam felt like he was home. He didn't feel like he was intruding anymore, even though the Clarkson's always made him feel welcomed. He craved this change and now he finally got what he wanted. He looked around the apartment. It was small, but comfy, and he finally had a room that he could call his own that not situated in an attic. He couldn't wait for Maya to see the place.

"Look I know you're sort of out of commission but are you going to stand there all day or are you actually going to help with moving?" Isabella asked jokingly. He watched as his sister walked across the room with a box in her hands. He shook his head and laughed.

"One arm remember," he said, shaking his cast in her view. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"You may get away with that with your hockey goons but, in this house, I'm the boss of you. Oh that feels so good to say!" Isabella stated excitedly. Cam knew his sister wasn't going to be strict on him. She was always telling him to make the most of his younger years, even though she wasn't much older herself. After unpacking their belongings, the two finally sat on the couch with a bowl of Kraft Dinner in their hands, their feet sprawled out on the table in front of them.

"So... I saw you and Maya making out on the lockers today. Didn't think you had it in ya, little brother," Isabella said, nudging him lightly on the shoulder with her elbow while wiggling her eyebrows. Cam groaned.

"Oh my God! You weren't supposed to see that!" he exclaimed, placing his hands over his face and tilting his head on the couch. He could hear his sister snicker. The disadvantage about having older siblings was that no matter how old you were, they'd always find something to pick on you for.

"Oh relax, it's all part of the human experience. Besides wouldn't you rather it be me then mom. Now _that_ would be embarrassing... I would know," Isabella told him as she remembered the time she got caught making out with Josh, her boyfriend from back home. Well... _ex_-boyfriend now.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. Mom walked in on you and Josh making out on the couch. How is my future brother-in-law anyways? He must miss you like crazy," he asked. He saw her face falter and he knew something was wrong. Josh was never a touchy subject with Izzy. Hell, he and half the town expected them to be married within the next ten years. _She probably just misses him_, he thought to himself.

"Um, I'm going to assume he's fine," she stated quickly, staring directly at the television. Even Cam knew when something wasn't right even though he was oblivious to girl problems most of the time.

"What do you mean, you _assume _he's fine? You talked to him, right?" Cam questioned curiously. He saw her look down at her empty bowl, tapping the fork lightly.

"We broke up, Cam. A few weeks before I came to Toronto," she confessed as Cam shot her a look of surprise. Golden couple of Kapusaksing, Isabella Saunders and Joshua Thomas, split? Why hadn't she told him? He felt a lump form in his throat. Josh and Izzy had been dating since the seventh grade and even they couldn't survive it so how were he and Maya supposed to?

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. He internally pleaded with himself that it wasn't because of everything he had been dealing with.

"Nothing really to say about it. You know today when I saw you and Maya, I remembered what that felt like. It was new and exciting but when I was with Josh it stopped feeling like that. It was just so much pressure to meet everyone's expectations and then I thought to myself: 'what's going to make _me_ happy?' And in that moment I realized I forgot what it meant to be independent. I had been in a relationship for so long that I forgot what it meant to be me. I never wanted that for myself," she explained. Cam lingered on her words:

"_It was just so much pressure..."_

"_'what's going to make me happy?'"_

"_I never wanted that for myself."_

Lately, he had been asking himself the same things. He looked over at his sister, who had turned her attention back to the television. She could have been so broken about this but she chose to do something about it. Maybe that's what he should start doing. Maybe he should just eliminate the problem. He needed to be honest with himself and what was going to make him happy. Hockey always made him feel special: like he was destined to do something great. But how was he supposed to be great when he couldn't handle the pressure? He couldn't even handle reporters! He would never make it as a professional player if he couldn't answer a few simple questions or deal with pestering teammates without having a panic attack. Hockey was his life. Now hockey just seemed like a distant memory.

"How did you deal with the pressure?" he asked quietly. Maybe, she'd have the answers to all his problems.

"I shopped," she joked causing the both of them to laugh, "Honestly, though. When things got rough, I'd just close my eyes and think of a happy memory and everything else just seemed to disappear. I also remembered who I was doing all this for: you, mom and dad, Justin, Carly and Dylan." Isabella saw Cam grow silent, looking deep in thought.

"This is about hockey isn't it? You're forgetting why you love it," she declared. He glanced over at her. Sometimes his sister just knew exactly what was going on with him. It was one of the main reasons they had been so close.

"Hockey is my life and I've spent all of it training to do this. But, lately, I just... I don't know what to think of it anymore," he expressed, Isabella placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently.

"Hey..." she said looking down at him, "you are _the_ Campbell Saunders. The same kid who broke every record in Kapusaking. But you don't need hockey to be great, Cam. You don't need hockey for the people who matter to love you any less than they already do. Just don't throw away all your hard work because of the bone-heads on your team or because you can't deal with the press because you're scared. You're fifteen, Cam. You're not supposed to have all the answers. Now come here," She said as Cam leaned into her. She wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"You're always going to be my little brother. And whether you're playing hockey professionally or not, I'm still going to love you and so will everyone else. Play because you love the game and not because its what is expected of you," she stated. He nodded his head, her words playing in his head.

_Play because you love the game and not because its what is expected of you_.

Yeah, his sister always knew how to make him feel better.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella surveyed her surroundings as she stood on the steps outside of Degrassi. She'd never done this before. She never, ever was the new kid. She didn't know how to be the new kid. She watched as the students filed into the school and drew in a breath. _You can do this Is_, she told herself. Shifting her knapsack onto her shoulders, she looked down at her outfit: her black, heeled boots, skinny jeans, tank-top and leather jacket were all in tact. She tightened her ponytail and headed inside towards her locker. The mass of bodies began to overwhelm her and she found herself completely disoriented. _Just get to your locker and into homeroom, you'll be fine_, she reassured herself. Looking down at her paper, she knocked into someone.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she uttered, causing her to look up at the person she had struck. She noticed a girl with jet black hair and front bangs. Isabella awkwardly smiled at her, attempting to relieve the tension.

"Hey, no worries, it happens in crowded hallways. You must be the new," the unnamed girl stated. Giving her a small smile, Isabella nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess knocking into you and looking at my schedule kind of gave it away huh," Isabella joked. The girl laughed. Well, at least she was making a good first impression with someone.

"Here, let's take a look. Ah, you got homeroom with me and I can show you to your locker. It's right next to mine. I'm Katie Matlin, by the way," the girl responded. _Wait... Did she just say her name was Matlin? Weird, that's Maya's last name_, Isabella thought to herself.

"Wait... Matlin? You wouldn't happen to know a Maya Matlin... would you?" Isabella asked.

"What did my sister do now..." Katie trailed. Isabella put up her hand to stop her and shook her head.

"No, no, no she didn't do anything wrong. It's really nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Isabella. Isabella Saunders," Izzy said trying to see if Katie could catch on to the hint she was dropping. She saw Katie look up at her in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know Campbell had a sister. It's nice to meet you. Small world," Katie noted. Isabella muttered a 'yeah' under her breath, laughing lightly. The two stood in an awkward silence, smiling at each other to relieve the tension as neither knew what to say. Just as Katie was about to speak, she watched the Ice Hounds pass by them. Katie had taken notice to Isabella's eye roll towards them.

"Take it you don't like the Ice Hounds either," Katie noticed as Isabella was looking in their direction.

"They're not better than anyone. They're pretty pathetic if you ask me," Isabella snorted in disgust.

"I like you already. Come on new friend, let's go to class," Katie smirked, linking arms with Isabella. Isabella smiled to herself. Not even five minutes into school and she already made a new friend in the form of her brother's girlfriend's older sister. Degrassi was starting to look better and better.

**|Degrassi|**

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and adding this story to your favourites. This chapter I gave you some sibling love, new forming friendships and a little taste of the relationship between the Saunder siblings. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it and what better way to do that then to leave me a review! Also, feel free to drop me a message if you're too shy to leave a review. I love hearing from you all. Updates may be few because I'll be going into my third year of university this week (so, so crazy!). So all you readers going back to school tomorrow, have an AMAZING first day! To those starting high school, always be yourself and never settle for anything less than you deserve. Four years goes by fast so enjoy it! To high school seniors, walk into school with your head held high because you're seniors BABY! And to anyone starting their first year of college or university, welcome to adulthood! Haha. Don't stress and do the best you can do! It's your life after all. And lastly, to my readers who already started school hope you guys had a great first day back! All the best guys and keep on reading!**

**- Sam**


	4. Hello, I Love You

**Chapter Four: Hello, I Love You**

The classrooms at Degrassi were surprisingly spacious, Isabella noticed, as she looked around for a seat. She figured that Katie would already be sitting beside her established friends. Isabella noticed Katie trying to help find her a seat. Now she felt extremely awkward. Everyone was staring at her like she was an alien from outer space. _I really don't like this feeling_, she decided, as Katie pointed to a seat next to hers. Making her way over to her seat, Isabella placed her bag securely on the back of her chair, grabbing out a pen and a notebook.

"Guys there is someone I want you to meet," Isabella heard Katie announce, "Isabella, this is Marisol, Jake and Eli. Guys, this Isabella Saunders." Isabella mustered a smile and said hello to all of them with a wave.

"Wait, Saunders... Why does that sound familiar?" Jake asked, draping his arm over Katie's shoulder. _Oh, so this is the boyfriend she was mentioning on our walk here_, Isabella thought.

"My brother Campbell is on the hockey team," Isabella stated as Jake, Marisol and Eli nodded their heads. Isabella found herself biting her lower lip. She really hoped these people would like her. Back home she had tons of friends. Here, she barely had one. She knew she wouldn't have a problem making friends; however she still felt out of place and incredibly disconnected. These people had, probably, been friends since they were kids. There was no way there were going to let an insider in.

"It really does suck being the new kid," she heard the dark haired boy answer. She turned her attention to him. I think Katie said his name was Eli.

"Excuse me?" she asked, completely caught off guard by his statement. It was like he was in her head.

"We were all new once too. So, you can stick with us. Besides, I admire your guts. Leaving your old school to willingly transfer to a new one. That's pretty gutsy if you ask me," Eli had stated, which earned nods from Katie, Marisol and Jake respectively. Katie must have told them her story while she was deep in thought. She smiled at them and thanked them, mentioning how much she really appreciated it. As they lingered over a conversation about music, Isabella felt someone tap her shoulder. She noticed Katie, Eli, Jake and Marisol's faces turn into scowls. Looking up, she noticed why. There stood Michael Dallas in all of his egotistical glory.

"You're in my seat," he growled, noticing the girl he had encountered the previous day. He found her to be even more attractive today than yesterday, if that was possible. _Do not get attached Dallas, she's a bitch_, he reminded himself. He watched as she looking around every square inch of the desk as her friends gave her questioning looks.

"What are you doing?" he heard Marisol whisper to her. Well, at least one of them was scared of him.

"He said this was his seat but I don't see his name on it. So...I guess it isn't your seat. Have a nice day," she replied sarcastically, giving Dallas one last look before turning to her conversation. She heard Eli and Jake laugh, which earned each of them a look from Dallas.

"Hey..." he said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, "let's make one thing clear. Your new here, so don't think you run anything. Especially me and what I choose to do or how I choose to talk to people." Now he had the entire classes attention. He watched as Isabella peeled his hand off her arm and stood up out of her seat.

"Okay... firstly, touch me like that again and you and I are going to have bigger problems then we already do. Secondly, I'm treating you the exact same way you treat everyone else in this school. And why I do it is because you deserve it. Now, I don't know if you use your attitude as compensation for your small brain or penis, maybe both... I don't know nor do I care, but the whole point is that you can dish it but you obviously can't take it judging by the look on your face. But I guess that what happens when someone exposes you for what you truly are... an ass," Isabella countered, her face inches away from Dallas. She could see the fury written on Dallas's face and noticed how silent everyone went in anticipation for Dallas's rebuttal. Hell, she was already new, what difference did it make if she caused a scene? She figured this would circulate around the school within the next half hour. Ironically, she decided she would avoid confrontation but with Mike Dallas, she became a volcano ready to erupt. _You know some would say that you might have a crush on him_, her subconscious reprimanded. Like hell she _liked_ Mike Dallas. She already disliked him from what she knew of him. There was no way he could change her mind.

"You know nothing about me!" he spat back. She laughed in fake amusement.

"On the contrary, I know more than you think I do Dallas. Now if you'll excuse me, we have class to attend," she stated, sitting down in her seat. He was about to argue when their teacher walked through the door. He'd argue with new girl later about adjusting her attitude around him. For the first time, since arriving at Degrassi, Dallas felt inferior. A feeling he desperately tried to avoid. There was something about this girl and if he was going to get under her skin, especially because Matlin Bitch and her Tree-Hugger boyfriend, as well as Marigold (or whatever her name was) and Theatre Boy were encouraging her for standing up to him. He needed to act and he needed to act fast. He couldn't let his name go down because of some girl... not matter how attractive he found her.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam had been putting his books in his locker when Maya nearly tackled him. She had ran as fast as she could after she got a text from Tori saying Cam's sister had stood up to Dallas in homeroom. The whole school had been buzzing about it. At first, she had assumed it was a rumour but after confirming it with her sister, who saw the whole thing she knew Cam needed to hear about it. She had texted him all throughout first period but he never replied. He was probably the last person on Earth to know that his sister stood up to his captain and Maya was worried. If Dallas found out that Isabella was Cam's sister, she had no doubt in her mind that he would push Cam like never before. Hell, he missed on practice and he was exhausted and beat up. Imagine what Dallas would do if he found out.

"Geez Maya, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, somewhat seriously and somewhat jokingly. He saw the panic on her face. If he found out it was because one of his teammates, he was going to be mad. Before he could ask her what happened, she was already ready to speak.

"Your sister and Dallas got into a heated argument this morning in homeroom. I tried to text you but you didn't answer so I got here as fast as I could. I heard it from Tori, who heard it from Zig, who then heard it from Mo who, obviously, heard her from Marisol. I didn't believe it at first but then I asked Katie and she totally confirmed it," Maya rambled. Cam took a hold of her shoulders to calm her down. Geez, she was starting to ramble like Tori. Wait, did she say that his sister and Dallas got into an argument this morning?

"What do you mean my sister and Dallas got into an argument this morning?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Damn, he wished he charged his phone last night. _Stupid piece of junk_, he thought to himself.

"Apparently, Dallas had asked her to move from "his" desk and she basically, for lack of better words, told him to go screw himself and called him an ass in front of the entire classroom. Katie said it was the best thing she had ever seen happen to the hockey players since they got to Degrassi, no offence," Maya explained. Leave it to Is to start drama on the first day of school. If and when Dallas finds out that she's his sister, Cam knew he needed to prepare for punishment on the ice.

"Leave it to _my_ sister to cause problems on the first day. Does everyone know?" he questioned.

"It went viral about half hour ago. I think there's a video circulating too but I haven't gotten anything yet," Maya stated. Cam could only groan. _Way to go Is_, he thought to himself once again. His sister really knew how to make an entrance and herself known to the school.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Besides Dallas does deserve it and he doesn't even know she's your sister. You're in the clear," she sympathized. He gave her a small smile.

"Why is it you always know the right things to say?" he asked, putting his arm over her shoulder. Her arm found it's self on his waist, her other hand clutching her book to her chest.

"Honestly, I'm just that good," she agreed causing both of them to laugh. Whatever happened with his sister and Dallas would be forgotten. At least he hoped.

**~Degrassi~**

The lunchroom was buzzing as Katie and Isabella walked into lunch. Her day had gone pretty well so far, minus the altercation with Dallas in homeroom. She had a couple classes with Katie and some with Jake and Eli. They had all made her feel really welcome and for that she grateful. They had really embraced her as one of their friends and now she didn't feel like such an outsider. As she stood in line in the cafeteria, she noticed that a couple of girls had been staring at her. She really didn't think anything of it so she decided to brush it off. There must have been a cute boy or something beside her that they were gushing about. Isabella carried her tray to the table where Jake and Eli were sitting. They were laughing about something. She wasn't going to ask until she heard she voice come out of phone. She rushed over Eli's shoulder and groaned. Someone had taped her and Dallas's confrontation this morning and now it had gone viral.

"Guess I'm an internet sensation now," she muttered over Eli's shoulder. Now she understood why everyone had kept staring at her for most of the day. _That's why those girls were laughing in the lunch line_, she thought to herself. Now everything made sense. She groaned at the scene she made. Damn Dallas and his need to be completely repulsive and arrogant. She would have had a quiet first day if it wasn't for him.

"You really out did yourself Is. You got five thousand hits on Youtube," Eli stated. She squinted at the numbers on the lower right hand side. Did people really find this to be amusing?

"I didn't do this on purpose! Blame Dallas! Although I do have to admit, I make a pretty flash entrance," she said jokingly as she continued to walk their confrontation. She had been really proud of herself. She really stood her ground with Dallas.

"Flashy doesn't even cut it," Katie chimed, watching the video of Jake's phone.

"Excuse me, are you the girl who stood up to Mike Dallas? Jerk, had it coming," the young girl said giving Isabella a smile before walking off with her friend. Isabella had shot Katie a look and Katie could only respond with a shrug of the shoulders. Isabella had never meant for this to happen. But now that it was, she had to say even she was scared. Once Dallas got wind of this, he'd target her for sure. _Better prepare for combat_, she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she asked Eli to replay the video. Game on Mike Dallas. Game on.

**~Degrassi~**

After school, Cam had invited Maya over to the new apartment. He figured that Isabella wouldn't mind, especially after the video of her and Dallas went viral around the school. He knew his sister had been the most talked about girl in school today and he was grateful that Dallas hadn't found out that she was his sibling. He knew Dallas was vengeful and would use anything he could to get back at Isabella. Cam knew he would be Dallas's target when his arm got better. Dallas's confrontation with Isabella would only make his punishment worse. Cam shook his head, attempting to get that thought out of his head. He'd deal with it, if and when the time came. Right now he wanted to focus on Maya, who was snuggled up against him on the couch watching the movie he had chose. If he was going to be honest, he had picked a scary one on purpose. She had done such a good job at protecting him that he wanted to protect her for once.

So he held her when she covered her eyes at the scary parts. He caught her when she jumped at the parts she didn't expect. Cam had never been someone's protector before because he was always the youngest who had older siblings protecting him. Now here he sat, with the most beautiful girl snuggled into his side. Looking down on her, he had noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her arm draped limply over his stomach. Boy, was he in love with her.

"I love you Maya," he expressed.

God, why was it so much easier to say it when she was rendered unconscious. He watched as she snuggled closer into his side, a small smile forming on her lips. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her mutter in her sleep.

"I love you too, Cam," she said sleepily. As he looked at her, he gave her a grin. Yeah, he was definitely in love.

**~Degrassi~**

**Hi guys! Thanks for the continuing reviews and support! I love reading them, they bring a smile to my face! So, so happy that you all are enjoying the story thus far. There is still more to come and I will try to make these updates as frequent as I can but now, sadly, I am back at school so I'll do my very best. Thank you all once again!**

**- Sam**


	5. We Are Young

**Chapter Five: We Are Young**

His words were almost too good to be true. _I love you, Maya_, had been ringing in her ears over and over again as she lay with her eyes closed, her head on Cam's chest. It must have been a dream. There was no way that Campbell Saunders was in love with her. As she awakened, looking up to see Cam's sleeping form, she concluded that it was a figment of her imagination. Maya had never been in love before but she had known that she was in love with Cam. This feeling wasn't something she could describe. It wasn't a crush, like she once had for Zig. This was real. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time and it was everything that Katie had explained it to be when she was with Drew. She sincerely hoped that he had not heard her profess her love for him, especially if he didn't feel the same way. As she lifted her head off Cam's chest, reality had begun to slap her in the face. She was supposed to be home hours ago and now she was going to end up in trouble. She shook Cam awake.

"Is, five more minutes," she heard him groan as he rolled over. She shoved his shoulder once more, panic beginning to set in.

"Campbell Daniel Saunders, get up," she whispered harshly, watching his eyes flutter open. He knew when people called him by his middle name that he was in shit. Waking up, he took a quick glance outside the window to see that it was pitch black out. _Shit_, he cursed internally. He was supposed to have Maya home hours ago.

"Ah, to be young and to feel love's keen sting," Cam heard. Looking up, he saw his sister walking down the stairs fully clad in her pyjamas and carrying a coffee mug. Katie was following close behind her, an unamused expression plastered on her face. His face began to grow hot, knowing full well that Katie and Isabella had caught him and Maya fast asleep on the couch.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Maya asked in surprise. Cam had to admit, even he was confused as to why Katie was here.

"Well, after we left The Dot, I came by to get you; however you were asleep, on Mr. Hot-Shot over there, so Isabella invited us to spend the night. She didn't want to wake you both up... unlike me," Katie explained. Maya sighed in relief. At least, Izzy had her and Campbell's back when it came to their relationship and the notion of trust. Katie still wasn't completely convinced about Cam but at least she didn't go out of her way to ruin their evening.

"Thanks for having our back sis. You too, Katie," Cam said gratuitously. Maya nodded her head. If it hadn't been for Isabella and Katie she would have been in an absorbent amount of trouble with her parents.

"Yeah, you're lucky I sort of like you Saunders," Katie said. Isabella could only chuckle. She liked that someone else could give her brother a hard time. Grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer, she tossed it to Cam. She later passed Maya two spoons.

"Enjoy the ice cream and behave yourselves. I don't need any nieces or nephews. Understand?" Isabella warned jokingly, pointing her spoon in their direction. She watched as Cam and Maya blushed scarlet while Katie high-fived her. Isabella knew that they were far to young to be engaging in anything other than an innocent make-out but she knew how protective Katie was of Maya, as she was the same with Cam even though she wasn't as direct about it as Katie was.

"Goodnight Is," her brother said, hinting for her to leave. He watched as she smirked and made her way up the stairs.

"If you change your mind about behaving and decide to misbehave, I'd check inside the bathroom mirror. That's where we keep the stash," she joked from the top of the stairwell, Katie joining in on her laughter. They had made it their mission to embarrass them and they had succeeded, judging by the disgusted look on Cam's face. As Cam heard Isabella's bedroom door shut, he drew his attention to Maya.

"I don't know what's more disgusting. That my sister has protection in our bathroom or that my sister implied that she has sex," Cam replied, shaking his head in an attempt to get the information out of his head. Yeah, he could have really gone his whole life without knowing that.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam awoke the next morning refreshed. Last night, had given him a whole new sense of purpose by telling Maya that he loved her. But they hadn't even spoken about it. Maybe he had dreamed it. He looked over at Maya's sleeping form. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought to himself. How did he get so lucky? He knew he had been in love with her from the moment she locked eyes with him. He, also, knew that he had to get his act together. Although hockey was overwhelming, he couldn't let it interfere with his relationship. He had his sister, he had his Maya, and he had never felt more at home than he had recently. He felt good, better even. But the thought of returning to hockey made his stomach coil. He didn't want the panic attacks but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about it. _It's just a phase Cam, it'll go away_, his subconscious explained.

"Good morning boyfriend," he heard someone whisper beside him. He felt his lips curl into a smile and placed a chaste kiss on Maya's cheek. He could really get used to waking up beside her in the morning.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep okay?" he asked. Maya nodded her head.

"Wonderfully. It was like sleeping on a cloud," she said dreamily.

"Well I'm glad. But we should probably get downstairs, I don't want your sister thinking the worst," he explained, throwing a shirt over his head. He was so lucky his sister wasn't as strict on him as Katie was on Maya. Maybe it was just different having a younger, female sibling.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Maya said sullenly. She had really wanted to talk to him about what she thought she heard last night but Maya didn't know how to even bring it up. Maybe if he didn't bring it up, it really never happened. She knew it was almost too good to be true. Grabbing the door handle, she was about to leave his room when she felt his hand stop turning. She turned slowly towards and before she could speak he kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Maya. God that feels so good to say when your conscious," he muttered breathlessly.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, staring at him directly in the eye.

"Of course I do."

"Good because I'm so in love with you Campbell Saunders."

**~Degrassi~**

They walked down the stairs holding hands, huge grins plastered on their faces. For the first time, Campbell had known what it mean to be completely in love with someone and to have that someone love him back. Everything was falling into place and Cam couldn't shake the grin that was now plastered on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned aren't you two just radiant this morning," he heard his sister pipe up. He looked over to her. She was leaning on top of the counter. Katie, no where in sight.

"Where's my sister?" Maya asked politely.

"She had something to do with Jake, so I'll be meeting up with them after. But she wanted to make sure that no monkey business occurred between the two of you; however judging by how long you slept in and the blushes creeping on your faces you either did the deed or said those three magical little worlds. But my guess is it's the second option," Isabella said with a wink.

"H-ho-how did you know?" Cam spit out. Jesus, his sister was psychic.

"I know things and I checked the bathroom to make sure everything was in order," Isabella replied with a laugh and a shrug. Campbell could only shake his head. Of course Is checked the bathroom.

**~Degrassi~**

**So how much do you guys hate me? I really am sorry for the lack of updating. I've been extremely busy with school that I could never find the time. This update was definitely a work in process. But, again, I truly apologize but I need to concoct something for you guys. So voila! Hope you all liked it. And don't forget... HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Thanks guys. Much love :)3**


	6. Die Young

**Chapter 6: Die Young**

Maya and Cam had been in the midst of a tickle fight when Campbell heard Isabella calling to him. At first he tried to ignore it. He didn't need to hear about something funny that Katie had said or where she was going for the night. All Cam wanted was to do was spend an afternoon with his girlfriend whom he loved. Yes, even Cam couldn't grasp how quickly he had fallen in love with Maya. She made him forget about hockey and his stupid arm. When he was around her, everything seemed to disappear. Hell, she even went as far as getting his sister here for him. If that wasn't love then Campbell didn't know what was.

"Campbell Daniel Saunders are you deaf? Mom and Dad are on Skype with Dylan, Carly, and Justin. They'd like to speak to you, you dork," Isabella said as she walked down the spiral staircase, laptop in hand.

"No Isabella Mercedes Saunders, I am not deaf. I just don't respond to yelling," Cam mocked.

"You promised you wouldn't say the middle name in front of people Campbell!" Isabella exclaimed. Maya watched as Cam succumbed to a fit of laughter. On the other computer end, she could hear chuckling from the Saunders siblings. She could hear Mrs. Saunders' chastising her about her middle name, sounding offended that her daughter did not appreciate the name that she had given her.

"Give me a second My. Okay?" Cam whispered, climbing off the couch and over to the breakfast bar where Isabella had placed the laptop. She nodded her head. She knew he needed to talk to his family.

"Look Mother, I am not having this discussion with you, again. My middle name does not need to be known to the world unless I say it's okay," Isabella replied in the midst of her mother's chastising. Cam scooted his seat over to his sister and was now staring back at his family. God, he missed them.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Saunders said.

"Hi mom," Cam said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He didn't want to gush to his mom with Maya there. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Are you okay, dear? Has Is been feeding you?" his mother asked, concern was evident in her voice.

"No ma, I'm letting him starve. I'm good too by the way! Thank you for asking," Is said joked sarcastically, which earned her a laugh from her father. Even she had to admit that she missed them. Being without them had been adjustment she needed to get used too.

"Oh sweetie, you know I miss you and your sarcastic humour too. It's weird without the two of you," Mrs. Saunders stated. Cam and Isabella looked to one another while giving each other soft smiles.

"Oh mom, at least they're together. Besides, I don't have Cam on my ass all the time or Izzy hogging the bathroom or dirtying it with her makeup," Justin said, earning himself a smack from his mother.

"Oh ha-ha-ha. At least I look better than you. Shouldn't you be in college like actually achieving something?" Isabella asked jokingly, throwing a sarcastic smile to her brother. Being the two oldest siblings, Izzy and Justin always picked on each other because for a while it was only Justin and her until Campbell, Carly, and Dylan came along.

"Love you too little sis and it's the weekend, you dork but I'm going to be taking off. Just wanted to see your ugly faces one more time. Miss you little bro, you too 'Cedes," Justin teased, causing Cam to roll his eyes.

"Justin, if it was possible to virtually slap you I would. We do not call me 'Cedes... clear?" Izzy warned. She watched as he waved her off. After a ten minute conversation discussing Dylan and Carly's school and their events, Cam and Isabella had to say goodbye to their parents.

"You two be careful okay. You watch out for him Is," her mother stated clearly.

"I got him Mom, I promise. Bye Daddy, love you," Isabella said as she waved at the screen. Out of all the people in her family, she missed her father the most. She always had a special relationship with him.

"Love you too, sweetie. Campbell, watch out for her. No more broken hearts," his dad replied. Cam nodded his head.

"We got each other so stop worrying. We love you guys. Talk to you later," Cam rushed. In his defence, he had left Maya for at least ten minutes by herself and he wanted to get back to her. He also wanted to get rid of the sadness that was now plaguing him. With one last wave and goodbye, the screen had faded to black. Campbell could see the small tears forming in Izzy's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just miss them. Hell, I even miss our bone-head older brother," Is said with a laugh. Campbell joined in on the laughter but he couldn't help but feel guilty. She had left Kapusaking for him.

"You don't have to stay in Toronto for me Is. If you want to go back, I can figure something out," Campbell proposed. Ruffling his hair, Isabella gave a slight laugh.

"You and I, we're a team. No matter what. I'm not going to leave you behind okay. Not now and not ever. Go back to Maya," she assured him, wiping the few tears that had fallen off her face. Placing a kiss on his sister's cheek he returned back to Maya, the feeling of guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach.

**~Degrassi~**

When he returned to the couch, Maya had been on the phone blabbing to Tori. Well, at least she was occupied. He felt horrible for leaving her for so long but he didn't want to introduce her to his parents over Skype. He'd do it when the time was right. Of course they knew about Maya, regardless of how his thought that he was growing up too fast. Sitting back down on the couch, he wrapped his good arm around her and attempted to flip through the channels. He heard her mutter a quick goodbye to Tori and then proceed to hang up the phone. He could tell by the grin plastered on her face that Tori had told her something that she liked.

"All smiles. What did Tori want?" he questioned lightly. God, he loved seeing her smile.

"She wanted to know if you and I wanted to do a double date with her and Zig tonight at Little Miss Steaks," she answered.

"You want to go... don't you?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Biting her bottom lip and giving him a shy smile, she nodded her head. He chuckled at how well he knew Maya and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright then, Little Miss Steaks it is," Cam decided. He could see the excitement all over Maya's face as she snuggled into him. He didn't even care what they were watching 'cause all he could do was stare at her.

**~Degrassi~**

They had arrived around seven o'clock to find Tori and Zig already sitting at a table. It was karaoke night again and Maya could feel Cam tighten his hold on her hand. After the last time, she knew he was freaking out. Some moron had posted a picture of the two of them singing to karaoke all over the hockey blog and Maya had never seen Cam's body be put through so much torture for missing practice. Thank goodness he didn't have hockey to worry about; however, she still couldn't shake the feeling that his accident wasn't an accident. She, of course, never brought it up because Campbell always avoided the subject. Tonight, he was all hers and that's what she needed to focus on.

"Hi guys," Tori said cheerily as Cam pulled out Maya's chair for her with his unbroken hand. Maya smiled as she sat in the seat. Ever since she had gotten Isabella here, Cam hadn't simply been a man of words but a man of action.

"Hi, sorry we're late. Nice outfit Tor! Is it for a new pageant?" Maya asked. She didn't realize how anyone else couldn't notice. Her tiara was practically blinding Maya. Maya wasn't jealous of Tori, and she loved her best friend to death, but sometimes she could be a bit excessive.

"Why yes it is. They're having some Miss Teen Pageant this weekend. You should sign up," Tori encouraged.

"I don't think so," Maya said, shaking her head. She was not going to be in a pageant that would only further her to embarrass herself. Besides, she really didn't care what other people thought of her.

"How are you supposed to be a rock star when you can't face an audience?" Tori pressed.

"I'm not afraid of the audience Tor. Pageants just aren't my thing," Maya reminded her. Sometimes Tori pushed too much. Before Tori could continue their food had arrived and they had settled down to eat. Maya felt Cam place his hand on her leg in support. Gosh, sometimes Tori can be overbearing.

**~Degrassi~**

After leaving Tori and Zig, Maya and Campbell made their way back to his sister's apartment. Isabella had called them halfway through dinner to tell them that Katie, Jake, Eli, and Clare would be coming over and that it would be easier for Maya to come back with Cam as opposed to Katie making two trips. On their walk back they talked about everything: Cam's upcoming doctor's appointment, hockey, and everything going on with _Whisperhug_; however Maya truly wanted to know what Cam though about Tori's suggestion of joining the beauty pageant. She figured they could wait till they were inside to talk about it because throughout dinner she had sincerely contemplated it.

As he unlocked the door, they said hello to everyone and made their way upstairs. Weird glances being given by Jake, Eli, and Clare. Maya could have sworn that she heard someone ask Isabella and Katie if they were okay with it. Maya could really have cared less what they thought. Lord knows that they have probably done worse hence the reason for the staring. As Maya plopped herself on Cam's bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the beauty pageant. Cam really hadn't seen interested with the topic when Tori brought it up so would he be interested now?

"Cam, can I talk to you about something?" she asked quietly as Cam began to put his folded laundry away. He knew Izzy would kill him if he didn't do it tonight.

"Yeah babe. What's up?" he asked, turning his full attention to her. He had taken notice to how quiet she became at dinner but he hadn't made mention of it. He knew Maya would never do that pageant thing that Tori was talking about. That wasn't who Maya was and that was one of the main things Cam loved about her.

"I've thought about what Tori said at dinner. I'm kind of thinking about doing the pageant," she stated. Cam gave her a sideways look. Was Maya actually considering doing this? He knew this wasn't like her at all to care what other people think.

"My, if you wanna do it I can't stop you but don't you think it sounds a bit ridiculous. You aren't Tori, M.," Campbell replied, instantly regretting what he just had say. _Way to go genius_, his subconscious reprimanded. He could see the look on Maya's face was a mixture of anger and hurt. Now he felt like an idiot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively. Wasn't Campbell supposed to be supportive? She really felt stupid now. She thought Campbell would be understanding but clearly he didn't think she was fit to be pageant material.

"Maya, it's just that it's not something you would normally do. You're not into that sort of stupid stuff," Campbell tried to explain but was only making matters worse. Now Maya was fuming and she wanted to leave.

"You're right. I guess I am being stupid, considering I was trusting my boyfriend to be more understanding than most people. I'll come back and talk to you when you're not such an insensitive jerk!" Maya screamed, slamming the door behind her. He quickly raced towards the door calling after her. Great, now his sister and everyone else would know that they were fighting. Sometimes Cam wished that he really just kept his mouth shut.

**~Degrassi~**

Katie, Jake, Eli, Clare, and Isabella had begun watching their movie when they heard the bedroom door slam. Pausing the movie, Isabella looked up the staircase to see a tear-streaked Maya walking down the stairs asking for her sister to leave. _Leave it to my bone-head brother to screw something up_, Isabella thought to herself as she glanced over at Katie and Clare. All three girls had known that relationships were new to Cam and Maya and that the first fight was always the hardest to overcome. Glancing once more at each other, Katie dragged Maya into another room too cool down while Isabella and Clare devised a plan.

"Why do I have a feeling my brother said something stupid?" Isabella thought aloud.

"We have to do something. I mean this is all new to them besides I'm sure it is over something ridiculous," Clare responded. Izzy could only nod her head.

"Well I think someone needs to be with Katie to help cool Maya down. So why don't you let us boys have a talk with Cam. Bros to bro," Eli suggested. He watched as Clare and Isabella slapped their hands on their foreheads. Geez, sometimes boys could be completely clueless.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You, two, will only make matters worse. Now I'm giving you two options: one, you can stay here watch TV or two, you can calm Maya down. You can't upset her more then Cam already has," Is suggested. She watched as Eli and Jake's faces turned into disgust.

"We'll just shut up and watch TV. Let you girls work your magic," Jake decided quickly, Eli nodding in agreement.

"That's what I thought. Clare, go help Katie. I'll have Campbell down in two minutes to apologize," Isabella said as she sprinted up the staircase. Cam better pray that he can fix this because from the look on Maya's face... Maya wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**~Degrassi~**

She had heard the music blaring in Cam's room as she opened the door. There Cam laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Turning his music off, Isabella stood in front of him with her hands across her chest. _Give him the tough love, Is_, she reminded herself.

"May I help you?" he asked angrily, taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm not here for your help but if I were you I'd get your ass downstairs because your girlfriend is bawling her eyes out. Now if you value your relationship, I'd get my ass moving and apologizing," she warned. She knew how girls got in fight situations. Hell, she had more fights with her ex than anybody she knew, especially towards the end of her and Josh's relationship.

"I didn't do anything wrong. So I don't know why I have to apologize. And shouldn't you be on my side? Isn't that like sibling code or whatever?" Cam asked in annoyance as he began to throw the ball up towards the ceiling. As the ball was mid-air, Isabella had caught it; Cam giving her a look of annoyance.

"Listen here Mr. Attitude. I don't know what the hell happened between you two nor do I care. The point is, is that regardless of whose right and whose wrong, you are 99.9 percent of the time going to be wrong. You do not win an argument with a woman, Campbell. So suck up your pride and apologize because you won't have a girlfriend if you keep this up. Understand?" Isabella warned. She watched as Campbell nodded his head quickly. Could she give tough love or what?

"I knew you were smarter than most. Now move your ass and tell her you're sorry and that you love her!" Izzy exclaimed, causing Campbell to scramble to his feet. He really didn't want to lose Maya and his sister was scaring the hell out of him.

"By the way Cam, I'm always on your side. But take it from someone who is of Maya's gender. It will save you the hassle in the long run," Isabella exclaimed returning to her seat on the couch. Clare and Katie had also returned and were sitting beside their respective boyfriends. Now all they could do was wait.

**~Degrassi~**

He knocked on the door gently, hearing the muffled sobs of the girl behind the door. He could feel the guilt rising in his chest. He never meant to make her cry. He was just being honest with her like she had asked him too. Campbell knew girls were complicated but he didn't think that they were this complicated. He sincerely hoped that she would open up the door.

"Go away Katie," he heard her say. The gut wrenching feeling didn't leave his stomach as he pushed open the door.

"Katie, I said... Oh, it's _you_," she said with annoyance. He knew that he should have said something immediately but he had never seen this side to Maya before. Sure, her makeup was running down her face but he had never seen her so vulnerable and beautiful at the same time.

"Look Maya, I'm sorry okay. I was being insensitive. If you want to do that pageant, I'm completely for it. Hell, I'll be front row centre. Just please stop crying, I hate knowing that I did this to you. I love you Maya and whatever you choose to do, I'm all for it," Cam pleaded to her at eye level and wiping around a few loose tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm not upset with you because you were honest, Cam," she stated.

"Then talk to me. What were you upset about? You can't shut me out My," he told her.

"You said I wasn't like Tori. Do you think that I'm not pretty enough?" she asked meekly.

"What! Maya, no. I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet. I never wanted you to think that I thought otherwise. You're perfect Maya and one of the things I love about you is that you aren't like every other girl. It's the reason I fell in love with you. I just don't want you to see doing something because you feel inferior to Tori. You're a million times better than Tori, Maya. I just wish that you would see it like I do."

"You mean that?" she sniffled.

"Come here," he told her as he extended his arms out to her, grabbing a hold of her and kissing the top of her head, "No girl in the world can ever measure up to who you are. The only reason I said it was stupid is because the others girls have no competition compared to you. I want you to do it because you want too and not because you have something to prove to me or Tori. I love you Maya and no beauty pageant is ever going to change how I feel about you. I'm sorry I was an asshole but next time can we talk about it instead of storming off. It's not fair to me or you or us."

"Okay. And I'm sorry too. I overreacted and I'm as much to blame as you are. I love you too, Cam and I'm so sorry," she said bringing her lips to meet his. _Note to self, ALWAYS listen to my big sister_, he thought as he deepened the kiss with Maya.

**~Degrassi~**

**Holy smokes can you say long update? I figured we could all use a little happiness after last night's episode. But let's not fret fellow Camaya/Maybell shippers, I have a hunch that we haven't seen the last of Cam and Maya as a couple (Does anyone else smell reunion/hot make out session coming on?). I, once again, just want to thank you all for the reviews and support. It means the absolute world to me. Also too, if some of you are waiting for the Isabella/Dallas pairing it's right around the corner. I have a few ideas brewing in my brain so once I decide on one, I will write about it. I'm hopefully going to be getting another update out in less than a week but just bare with me because school is time consuming. I'm a third year university student majoring in English Literature so I have a bunch of novels to read.**

**Anyways love you all so much! Keep reading whether it's this story of any other work of fiction or literature. Expanding your mind is always a good thing! Also, if you don't write... TRY IT. It's a great way of getting what you want for your ship! Ha ha.**

**-Sam**


	7. This Kiss

**Chapter Seven: This Kiss**

Isabella had sat in class dwelling in boredom, letting her thoughts overwhelm her. Normally she enjoyed school but today she was growing impatient. She watched as the clock ticked slowly... the little hand barely moving to the next minute. All she wanted to do was finish the day and get to the tutoring center for her interview. She loved the idea of tutoring someone and it would look good on her university application; plus she could use any sort of income right now. Her and Cam were stable but money on the side always helped and she refused to let Cam work. He was already busy with hockey and she knew Maya would internally curse her for taking her boyfriend away. Yet, Isabella knew that Maya would never be one to say something. Truth be told, Isabella had liked Maya from the moment she met her and Izzy had never seen Cam this happy before. Yet Cam's recent detest for hockey had been plaguing her. Campbell _loved_ hockey and now he was happy to be away from it. She never spoke to him about it, figuring it was just a phase, but with Cam's doctor's appointment coming up next week he had grown irritated at the prospect of putting his skates on the ice.

She couldn't help but blame his moronic teammates for his detest. In Kapusaking, hockey was a team sport but here, it was a popularity contest placing the blame on the player who had under performed. Unfortunately for Cam, he was the youngest and Isabella knew Cam never took pressure well. _You don't think him falling off the catwalk was an accident, do you?_ She found her subconscious asking her. Isabella shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. Cam wouldn't do something like. She knew her brother better than anyone and that wasn't who Cam was. No, she decided. Her brother wouldn't lie to her.

"Is, class is over," she heard Eli saying, nudging her out of her thoughts. Jumping in surprise, she grabbed her books quickly and headed out the door.

"You okay?" she heard Eli ask as he caught up with her. Eli had noticed her shaken up appearance. He had never seen her so distracted in class before.

"Yeah just lost in my thoughts I guess. How's your short film going? You had photo shoots this week right? For your NYU portfolio?" she asked, trying to distract her from the thought of Cam trying to intentionally hurt himself. She looked at Eli's disposition. Something happened. She could feel it.

"Remember how I told you I had the re-shoot. Well when I went to the location to re-shoot it, it had been completely destroyed," Eli explained.

"The Ice Hounds," Isabella scoffed with certainty. Sometimes she really couldn't fathom how her brother tolerated them for the sake of sport, which he was hardly enjoying anymore. Hell, if she was on the team with them too she'd probably hate it.

"That's what I was thinking but once again no proof was left. It's not the principle that they destroyed the location but they're messing with people's futures and it's all because they think theirs are secure."

"Eli, you are a great director and NYU would be crazy not to accept you. Screw the Ice Hounds. Do you think Spielberg or Tarantino would let some idiots get to them?" Isabella questioned. She watched Eli give her his infamous side smile as he shook his head.

"And neither should you. I saw the DVD version of Romeo and Jules and it was brilliant. You're going to do great things Eli Goldsworthy, mark my words," Isabella said nudging him slightly and giving him a wink.

"Did I ever tell you that I think it's great that you transferred to Degrassi?" Eli asked, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"No but it's nice to hear it every once in a while," she joked forcing both her and Eli to laugh. Eli was a great friend and he thought the same about Isabella. She was a great addition to Degrassi and to the senior class. And he knew he had a friend for life in her, no matter if he was ended up in New York or not.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella entered the tutor center with a positive attitude. She couldn't wait for her interview. She always enjoyed the gratification she got from helping someone else. Looking around, she saw the other tutors helping their young counterparts. She hoped that if she got the job that she got someone who was younger and eager to learn what she could teach them. As she waited patiently, she noticed a plump women with glasses walk over to her, clipboard in hand.

"Miss. Saunders, I'm Mrs. Bitterman. Pleasure to meet you," the older woman said. Isabella clasped her hand in a handshake and smiled lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

"Please have a seat," the woman said as Isabella sat. Her smile still plastered on her face.

"Well Miss. Saunders we've looked over all of your academic reports and we are extremely pleased with what we saw. We are aware that we asked you in for an interview; however we're actually looking for someone to tutor chemistry immediately. There is a student who is in desperate need of a tutor and you are the perfect applicant," Mrs. Bitterman replied.

"Absolutely, how can help? When should we start?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Today, if possible. The student is actually waiting inside one of the study rooms. I can take you if you'd like. You have a lot of work on your hand Miss. Saunders," Mrs. Bitterman replied. It was evident to Isabella that this women had seen the student's transcripts.

"Nothing I can't handle Mrs. Bitterman. I would love to meet him or her. If you say I have a lot of work to do then we should get started," Isabella replied. Thankfully she had been good at talking to people not matter how terrified she felt on the inside. She really hoped this new student would like her.

"I like your attitude Miss. Saunders. Follow me," Bitterman stated, leading Isabella out of her office. As Isabella rounded the corner, she felt a sense of pride. She didn't know anybody who just got the job right on the spot and she had. She wanted to pat herself on the back for maintaining her grades. She never thought school would actually pay off. She watched as Mrs. Bitterman opened the door and Isabella eyes were drawn to the burgundy and black jacket that laid on the chair; the exact same jacket Cam had because of the Ice Hounds. She looked up only to have her suspicions confirmed as she came face to face with her "student".

"Dallas..." she whispered under her breath.

**~Degrassi~**

She was the last person that he had expected to see. But here she was in the flesh and he couldn't believe that she was _HIS_ tutor. Now he was starting to believe in karma. But even though apart of him wished it wasn't her another part of him wished that it was. Dallas couldn't explain it. How could a girl be completely irritating and yet he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He saw her around school often, hanging around Matlin Bitch and Theatre Boy. He, also, couldn't figure out what Cam and Mini Matlin had to do with her. Maybe spending some time with her would give his answers and his plot for revenge.

"I see you two have been acquainted. I'll leave you to it Miss. Saunders. Mr. Dallas make sure you listen to her," Mrs. Bitterman warned. Saunders? No, she couldn't be... could she? Birdman did say he had two sisters and two brothers. _She did tell you to stay away from Cam and his little girlfriend_, his subconscious reminded. Suddenly everything began to click: how she knew about the team, how she knew about hockey, and how they treated her brother. Dallas was definitely not liking this karma thing.

As Mrs. Bitterman left, he watched as she carefully placed her coat on the back of her chair and took out her chemistry textbook after re-reading the papers Mrs. Bitterman had given her. Once Mrs. Bitterman was out of sight, he began to speak.

"Saunders, eh? It all makes sense now. You're rookie's older sister," Dallas enquired. She shot him a look of detest.

"Firstly, don't call him that and secondly it's really none of your business. I'm not here to be your friend, Dallas. In these four walls I am your tutor. And before you make another one of your sarcastic or snarky comments just know that I have to report back to your coach on your progress based upon this paperwork. So if I were you, I really wouldn't want to piss me off," she responded opening up the textbook to the periodic table.

"Look, you don't have to tutor me. I'm perfectly capable of doing good on my own," Dallas remarked crossing his arms over his chest. He would show her. He didn't need her. He never needed anymore. He watched as her mouth curled into a smirk. Now he found herself being more attracted to her. God, why did he love bad girls so much?

"You are perfectly capable of doing _well_," she replied leaving Dallas more confused than ever.

"What?" he questioned.

"Clearly your English is just as bad as your Chemistry; your sentence was grammatically incorrect. And judging by the mark on your test... I would say that you do need me Michael Dallas," she told him, putting his test towards his face. Isabella watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thirty-four out of fifty aint bad," he replied coolly, his body relaxing in his chair. Isabella could only shake her head.

"You got a thirty-four out of a hundred. Seriously, do you even attend school? 'Cause so far all I see you excelling in is gym. Look... if you want to stay on the Ice Hounds, I suggest we get started because if you fail the next test, I'll be looking at the new janitor of Degrassi High," she stated seriously. He hated doing it but he knew he has to listen to her. The Ice Hounds was his future and, at this rate, it was the only option he had.

**~Degrassi~**

"Okay let's try it one more time. **NA** is the periodic symbol for..." Isabella encouraged, lingering on her words. She had been working with Dallas for the last three hours and he still couldn't memorize the elements. She watched as he groaned in frustration, balling his hands into a fist and slamming on the desk.

"I don't know, salt?" Dallas stated, more confused than ever. He watched as Isabella shook her head. She really was beginning to feel sorry for him. Wait. Had she just thought that she was feeling sorry for Dallas? As in Michael Dallas? As in the captain from hell?

"Sodium. Salt isn't on the periodic table," she huffed furthering Dallas into a state of confusion. Who the hell came up with this stuff anyways? It wasn't like he was ever going to use it again. He had to admit though, Isabella was being patient with him. Technically, she was only supposed to be tutoring him for an hour and a half and it was a Friday night after all. Apparently Drew and Fiona were hosting a party at their new place and the team had been invited to go. And Dallas, well... was never one to miss out on a good party.

"I'm a moron," he decided in frustration, pushing his book further away from him on the table. He noticed Isabella push it back to him before closing it.

"Look you're not a moron. Sometimes school is harder for some than others. We'll pick it up tomorrow. In the meantime, try getting some studying in and we'll figure out a way to get you into the habit of memorization," she told him as she placed her leather jacket on top of her tank top. Dallas was pretty sure that, that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him.

"Well your in a rush. Got some where to be?" he mused. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dallas, contrary to what you believe I do have a life," she replied, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"So does this make us friends?" he asking jokingly.

"Not even close," she replied. Well, he couldn't blame himself for trying.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella could hear loud laughter as she placed her keys into the door. She forgot that Cam had mentioned having some friends over after school. She really didn't mind. As long as they left her alone to get ready for her party. Truthfully, she didn't even know why she was going but Jake, Eli, Clare, and Katie had invited her and she felt it would be rude to decline their invitation. She had never been to a Degrassi party before and maybe she could get to know more people in her graduating class. It always helps to know more people, she decided. Walking into the apartment, she set her car keys on the table and her backpack at the front of the door. Peaking in she saw her brother, Maya, and their friends gathering around the television in the living room. Cam was the first to notice her.

"Hey sis! How'd the interview go?" he asked. Not even taking notice to the time. She couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that she was gone for three hours.

"It went well. I got the job," she beamed, trying to hide her disappointment for having Mike Dallas as her student. She really hoped he wouldn't make Cam's life a living hell.

"Is! That's awesome! Whose your newest student? Do we know them?" Cam asked simultaneously. _Now or never Is_, she told herself before taking a deep breath.

"You should. He's your captain," she replied. She noticed all their faces dropping. Everyone had heard by now of her altercation with Dallas three weeks ago and now she was his tutor. The universe had a funny way of working itself out.

"He knows... doesn't he?" Cam questioned. Isabella nodded her head.

"He's not gonna bother you Cam. He didn't seem threatened by it. He was actually quite amused. But if he or the team pulls anything you tell me immediately. I'll drop the tutoring sessions with him in a heartbeat," Isabella warned. Cam gave her a half smile and nodded his head.

"Good. I'm going to leave you forty dollars. Order a pizza for dinner. Zig, Tori, Maya, and Tristian... if you guys want to spend the night you're more than welcome too. Maya, I think Katie's sleeping over tonight so you should be in the clear. I'm going to go get ready but make sure you guys behave," she warned, climbing up the stairs to her bedroom. She heard Tori tell Cam what a cool sister he had. Isabella smiled to herself. Damn straight, she was cool!

**~Degrassi~**

**Alright my beautiful readers. Here's a new update. I know it's not as long as the last one but I needed to get the ball rolling. Don't you all just love how karma is working out for our Dallas and Isabella. I sure do and good thing too, it took me weeks to figure out! By the way, CAMAYA IS SO ON AGAIN! (sorry spoiler alert) but get your butts watching the episode. I told you all in my last update that they would reconcile! Anyways hope you all liked the update. I wanted to focus a little more on Dallas and Isabella. But up next we have the seniors party and the pageant coming up so make sure you all stay tuned!**

**Now hit that review button! I'm waiting ya'll!**

**Love your favourite Canadian,**

**Sam **


	8. All Too Well

**Chapter Eight: All Too Well**

They were starving and Isabella was taking forever. This shouldn't have surprised Cam as this was a typical night in the Saunders apartment, especially on a Friday night. He had heard there was some seniors party and he had been invited, considering his hockey team was going, but Cam preferred to stay home with his girlfriend and his friends. Growing up, he rarely had friends over the house as he had two older siblings whose friends always hogged his home. But now? He was enjoying this new atmosphere. At his billet house, he felt awkward having people over but this was home and he could do whatever he pleased... with Isabella's permission of course. He was thankful that his sister wasn't a jerk about his friends coming over and that she trusted him to be alone with his girlfriend and his friends. Often, Cam noticed, siblings rarely allowed their younger ones to do this without some sort of supervision but Isabella had never questioned him once.

"Is... are you almost done? We're starving," Cam hollered upstairs to his sister.

"Isn't there money on the counter?" she hollered back as she touched up her mascara in the mirror. Looking over at the counter, he realized that she had forgotten to place it there before she went upstairs. All he could yell back to her was a simple "no". He really did love how his sister took care of him before taking care of herself.

"Shit sorry little brother. I must have forgot. You guys are probably starved," she said walking down the stairs. Looking up, he noticed his sister's appearance. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black, high-neck top with red heels to match. If their father saw her like this, he wouldn't have let her out of the house. But even he had to admit his sister did look extremely pretty.

"You look nice Izzy," Cam replied. Surely, everyone else in the room had taken notice to her outfit, particularly Zig whose jaw had fallen to the floor. From the corner of his eye, Cam could see Tori swatting Zig on the arm.

"Thanks little bro," she said with a wink before continuing, "okay... so here is your pizza money. All phone numbers on are the fridge, my cell is fully charged if you need to reach me. Don't stay up too late and don't do something that I would do. Other than that I will see you and my Hawaiian pizza slice when I get home."

"Izzy, don't worry. We're going to be okay. Have a nice time," Cam told her. Sometimes his sister really did sound like his mother.

"I'm your big sister, I'm _**always **_going to worry," she said kissing the top of his head. Cam could feel his face heating up from embarrassment regardless of how cute Maya, Tristan, and Tori found his relationship with his sister to be. Picking up her purse off the table, she waved a final goodbye to the gang.

"Alright, I'm off. Jake and Katie are outside waiting for me. I'll see you dorks when I get back. Remember, we're going to the mall in the morning for pageant shopping so be up and ready," she warned before closing the door behind her. As Maya, Tristan, and Tori flew into a fit of conversations, Zig and Cam groaned. Ugh, they forgot about that!

**~Degrassi~**

After eating half the box of pizza, Cam and Maya stood in the kitchen cleaning up while Tori, Zig, and Tristan were watching some movie on the television. Cam had told Maya that she wasn't obligated to help but Maya protested against it. Truthfully, Maya liked these quiet moments with Cam. Away from everyone where they could just stand in silence and enjoy each others company. Maya had been deep in her thoughts especially with the pageant approaching so quickly. She was nervous. She didn't look like Tori nor did she act like her. Maya would probably just embarrass herself in front of the audience and in front of Cam.

"Maya? Baby?" she heard Cam calling to her in an attempt to get her attention. She hadn't realized that she had been holding the wet dish in her hand until he had snapped her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile and began to dry to dish.

"You okay? You've were pretty quiet throughout dinner. Something bothering you?" Cam continuously questioned. Maya placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm okay. I promise."

"Babe if this is about the pageant coming up don't be nervous. You're going to do great! I promise," he told her as he placed a bit of soap on her nose and winked playfully at her. Laughing, she wiped the soap off her nose and returned to drying the dishes.

"How do you know Cam? I'm not Tori. I don't know what I'm doing," she replied, giving him a side-eyed glance. Her hair was now shielding her face. As Cam removed the stand of hair from her face, he brought his lips to hers.

"My. You are incredibly talented, smart, and beautiful. The judges would be crazy not to love you. Who cares if you're not like Tori. That's what makes you special Maya and don't let Tori take that away from you. Besides, if you don't win then I don't have to be insanely jealous of the attention other guys are going to be giving you," he teased causing Maya to laugh in response.

"Oh kind of like all the girls that fawn over you mister hockey superstar," she teased back.

"Technically that's not my fault. I mean I can't help that I'm super attractive," he said wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him lovingly. She couldn't believe he was her boyfriend sometimes.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Maya said playfully with a wink. She saw Cam give her one of his infamous half smiles. She really loved when he did that.

"Oh I will. Besides I don't want anyone besides Miss. Maya Matlin. No puck bunny is worth losing what I have with you," he told her seriously.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not ready to be lost Cheesy," she said causing Cam to laugh. As she closed the gap between their lips, she realized she had nothing to worry about because Cam would love her regardless if she was a pageant queen or not.

**~Degrassi~**

"Katie are you sure this is a good idea?" Isabella asked under her breath as they walked up to Drew and Fiona's apartment. Isabella had thought this was a good idea an hour ago but now she was starting to regret it. She didn't know these people and now she was intruding on their party. Isabella couldn't understand how she let Katie and them convince her into doing this.

"You were fine with it an hour ago," Katie hissed under her breath as they reached the apartment door. Isabella couldn't back out now especially when Katie needed her. Katie had really been a good friend to her and even though she was completely over Drew, she knew it was still difficult seeing him with Bianca.

"Yes, but that was before I realized that I don't know these people!" Isabella semi-shouted causing Katie to put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her.

"It's a party. Nobody knows anyone. Besides you look great and after your tutoring session with the hockey devil himself, you deserve a night out. So come on. I promise it'll be fun," Katie reassured her. Sighing in response, Isabella pointed to the door with a look of annoyance. With a knock at the door, Isabella prepared herself. Nothing could get more humiliating than this right?

**~Degrassi~**

Fiona nor Drew had even acknowledged Isabella as she and Katie walked through the door, Jake trailing close behind them. Well at least she avoided an awkward confrontation. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Eli and Clare and made her way over to them. At least she knew some people.

She grabbed a drink off the table and took a swing of it, her face cringing slightly at the bitter taste. Well at least she knew now that it was pure alcohol. Katie was right. She needed a night like this. Memories of the last party she went to flooded her thoughts. The last party she had been to ended badly, considering that was the night she broke up with Josh. Isabella hadn't been entirely honest with Cam when she explained their breakup. Truth was, that night she caught him in bed with one of her best friends. After that, she decided she was done with dating for awhile. Her and Josh had been together nearly five years and even after all the time she hardly knew him. No, she decided. She was not ready to give her heart to someone again.

"Well look who made it to the party," Eli yelled, his arm around Clare. Rolling her eyes, Isabella gave both him and Clare a smile. Leave it to Eli to be the perfect distraction.

"Hello Eli. Hi Clare," Isabella greeted, taking another swing of her drink. Looking around the Ice Hounds were no where in sight. She didn't know half the people in this room but thankfully, she hadn't seen Dallas. She had enough of him for one evening and she sure as hell was not going to put up with his idiot teammates.

"Enjoying the party?" Eli asked, Isabella shrugging her shoulders in response. She had lost Jake and Katie halfway through the door. She never really did give herself a chance to have fun.

"Well you deserve a good night considering you had to tutor Dallas this afternoon," Clare equipped. Eli shot Isabella a look. Since when was she Dallas's tutor?

"Long story," Isabella said to Eli after noticing the look of confusion on his face, "actually he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. I have an absorbent amount of work on my hands. Tonight I'm just going to relax. Tutoring resumes tomorrow."

"I wouldn't talk so soon if I were you. Look who just walked through the door," Eli replied causing Isabella to look over her shoulder. There he stood all six feet of him. Michael Dallas and his bone-head teammates waltzed into the apartment. Why couldn't she just escape him for one night? She turned her attention back to Eli and Clare. Maybe he wouldn't notice her if her back was turned.

"Just one night," she muttered under her breath. It seemed that everywhere she was so were him and his 'hounds'. Isabella chuckled to herself. _Fitting_, she thought to herself.

"Is as much as I enjoy the art of subtle, Dallas noticed you. He's making his way over here. Do you want us to stay?" Eli asked. Isabella waved them off, appreciating that they would stay with her. But she was a big girl. She could deal with Michael Dallas.

**~Degrassi~**

Dallas made his way over to Isabella and noticed that she was standing with Theatre Boy and Snitch. He and his team started calling Clare snitch after she ratted out the team for destroying the garden that Tree-Hugger and Matlin Bitch had created. Sometimes, he thought people just did things for him to ruin. He hadn't thought he had done anything wrong considering Katie had used him in an attempt to get Jake and Clare had used him to get drunk. Technically, Dallas thought they deserved it. But Isabella? Well, she was another story. She was the sister of the best player on his team and offending her could be detrimental to the team. He had to get on her good side the only problem was... how?

"Well when you said you had a life, you actually meant it," he teased as Isabella threw him a sarcastic smile.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a second. I'm just going to exterminate the pest," she replied to Eli and Clare who were, both, giving Dallas the death glare. Shrugging his shoulders, Dallas shot them a smug smirk. In Dallas's mind, two could play their game. As he watched them leave, he felt an urge of happiness sitting in his stomach. Now it was time to get on her good side.

"What can I do for you Dallas?" she asked impatiently. She was in no mood for his games.

"I was just coming to say hello to my fabulous tutor. You are looking ever so lovely this evening," he said smugly. He watched as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"If that's your way of flattery it sucks. What do you want?" she repeated once more.

"You wound me woman," he said, feigning hurt.

"Dallas... I'm not asking you again. What do you want from me?" she asked. Now she was getting tired of this charade.

"Alright, geez you don't have to be so pushy. You know I left my teammates and future puck bunnies to come talk to you," he responded. He watched as Isabella placed her hand on her heart giving him the most dramatic look he had ever seen.

"Oh Dallas you did that all for me? How can I ever repay you for being such a gentlemen?" she said sarcastically causing Dallas to shoot her a sarcastic smile to match her previous one.

"Look, considering we'll be spending a lot of time together. I thought that maybe we could try getting along. I am your student and your brother's captain and it will make this arrangement much more bearable," he spoke. He watched as Isabella took a swing of her drink in contemplation before speaking.

"Fine," she conceded causing Dallas's face to light up, "however we do it on my terms. If you want us to be mutual I have a few conditions."

"What are the conditions?" Dallas asked raising his eyebrow and leaning up against the wall. Now he was intrigued by her proposition. He would never be one to proposition with a woman but she was something else.

"Firstly, you and your team apologize to everyone you've screwed over and if you destroyed anything, you'll help fix it. Secondly, once my brother returns to the ice there will be no more name calling and no more bullying. You will take it easy on him and not blame him as the sole reason for the teams losses".

"Okay but..." Dallas staggered on his words. How the hell was he supposed to get his team to agree to this?

"Oh, I'm not finished. Next, you're going to openly admit that you were a jackass to everyone you've come into contact with and you won't just be doing this to me or them directly but you will do it in front of the entire cafeteria at lunch on Monday. And finally, if your team continues to screw over Degrassi and everyone in it... this mutual agreement is void. Understand?" she finished. Isabella watched as Dallas's face fell.

"Alright, fine. Fine. I'll do it. Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Not even remotely close. I'll get my satisfaction when I see it happen 'cause honestly I don't think you're capable of it," she challenged, bringing the cup to her lips once more. Isabella would be lying if she said she wasn't milking this for all it was worth. She had Michael Dallas exactly where she wanted him.

"Well it must be difficult to be your friend," Dallas stated.

She now faced him directly as she began to speak, "well lucky for you we aren't anywhere close to being friends." As she finished her statement, she placed her empty cup on the chest beside Dallas and walked away. Great, now how was he supposed to concentrate on her requirements when all he kept thinking about was kissing her?

**~Degrassi~**

**Hi readers! So I'm just going to throw some numbers at you guys for a second (there's a point, I promise!): _44_ is the number of reviews this story has, _24 _is the number of people who added this story as one of their favourites, and finally, _45_ is the number of follows this story has. That's unbelievable you guys! Honestly, I love you all so dearly. It makes my heart swell to always see these numbers go up. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! This story wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you guys. So give yourself a round of applause because YOU keep my inspiration alive and well! And for all my Camaya shippers: OUR BABIES ARE BACK! Sorry just had to repeat that once again.**

**NOW WRITE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**From your favourite Canadian (or at least I hope so!),**

**Sam**


	9. Everybody Talks

**Chapter Nine: Everybody Talks**

"Katie, shhhhhhhhhh. We have to be quiet," Isabella drunkenly giggled. After her conversation with Dallas, Katie had asked her to partner up with her for a game of beer pong. Katie wasn't as good as she claimed to be and now here they stood, in the middle of the apartment complex, fiddling with the keys to the door.

"Right," Katie said as she fell into a fit of laughter. They couldn't understand what was so funny but the prospect of Cam and Maya catching this way had proven hysterical. Even Isabella had been joining in the laughter as she put the key in the door. After unlocking the door, after several failed attempts, she swung it open causing it the bang against the wall with a loud thud. Another fit of hysteria ensued and the attempt to stay quiet had grown to be non-existent. They had surely woken someone up and it was only a matter of time before they were caught.

Both girls had managed to make their way over to the counter, grabbing the remaining slices of pizza and forcing themselves to eat it. Isabella had thought that maybe if she was eating, she and Katie wouldn't look too suspicious as she heard someone make their way into the kitchen. She watched as Katie turned her attention to her, staring at her wide-eyed. Isabella knew Maya couldn't find out about this considering Katie had just gotten out of rehab.

"Is..." she heard. Looking over, she saw a messy-haired Cam staring at her with half-closed eyes. Smiling slightly, she tried to regain composure. She didn't want Cam to see her like this. She was supposed to be his role model but even she couldn't deny the fun she had tonight.

"Uh-huh," she said as the pizza hung from her mouth. _Attractive Is_, he subconscious stated. Now Cam would know that something was going on. She watched as his face cringed in disgust.

"Is, it's three in the morning. Wait..have you been drinking?" he asked in surprise. He could smell the alcohol from a mile away.

"Noo..." she began but once looking at his facial expression she felt obliged to give him the truth.

"Okay maybe a little bit."

"Just a little bit? Is, you and Katie reek. And what if Maya finds out about this? She'll kill Katie," Cam chastised, raising his voice slightly. This felt like deja-vu to him. Isabella was the one always taking care of him and now the roles have been reversed.

"Look it's not that bad. We'll go quietly up the stairs and everything will be fine," Isabella slurred causing Cam to roll his eyes. Thinking they were in the clear, she and Katie began to walk up the stairs, quietly, speaking to each other in hushed tones that were loud enough for Cam to hear.

"Are we in trouble?" Katie asked with a childish pout.

"Obviously!" Isabella exasperated.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! This isn't my fault?" Katie hissed back drunkenly.

"Not your fault! _**You**_ wanted to play beer pong!"

"You didn't have to say yes," Katie said in a sing-song voice due to her drunken state.

"You didn't tell me you sucked!" Isabella said as she shut the door to her room. Cam could only laugh at their childish behaviour. He had a feeling that Katie wouldn't be giving him too much trouble anymore in regards to him dating her sister.

Throwing the empty pizza box into the recycling bin, he made his way back into the living room where everyone was sleeping. He carefully walked around Tristan who was sprawled out on the floor and Tori and Zig who were cuddled up in a sleeping bag next to Tristan. He made his way over to the couch where Maya was sleeping, picking her up gently, and sliding back into his original position. He liked nights like this. He had his girlfriend. His best friends. For once, everything in his life was content.

"How drunk are they?" Maya's tiny voice asked causing Cam to laugh.

"Plastered," he replied, kissing the top of her head and shutting his eyes. He could only imagine the hell the morning would bring.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella woke up to the irritating sound of her iPhone alarm clock. Placing her hands on her head, she internally prayed for it all to stop. She didn't remember anything from last night aside from her conditions with Dallas and agreeing to play beer pong with Katie. Where was Katie anyways? She asked herself as she looked around an empty bedroom. Finally, she heard the toilet flush, Katie stumbling her way over to the bed and collapsing on it. Seeing how ghostly Katie looked, Isabella could only think that she, too, looked the same. Groaning once more, she placed the pillow over face to stop the room from spinning. What the hell possessed her to drink last night was something even she couldn't fathom. Now she had to face Cam. And Maya. And their friends. Some examples she and Katie were. Taking the pillow away from her face, she rose out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She and Katie would have to face them sooner or later and she knew Cam would be up in her room soon telling her they needed to go to the mall.

Tossing a sweater over to a hungover Katie, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses that she had left on her night table and placed them on her face. Luckily the Eaton Center was a five minute walk from her apartment because right now she was in no condition to drive. Walking down the stairs, she saw Cam and his friends sitting at the breakfast bar. All dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning big sis. Have a good sleep?" Cam smirked causing Isabella to glare at him.

"Campbell, I'm saying this the nicest way I know how. Shut. Up," she warned, grabbing a glass of water and popping two Advils into her mouth. She heard Katie mumble something to her as she made her way over to them. Isabella had no idea what she asked her but she passed her the Advil bottle and a glass of water.

"What happened to you guys last night?" Tristan asking looking incredibly horrified.

"Just trust us. Never, _**ever**_, drink," Katie said as she chugged back her water.

"You got drunk!" Maya exasperated trying her best to make it seem like she hadn't known already.

"Like you didn't know," Katie replied, scrunching her face to Maya. Katie wasn't stupid, she knew Campbell had told Maya. Actually she admired the kid for being so honest. Especially when his hockey team lied through their teeth half the time.

"Can we please not yell. My head is pounding," Isabella said with a pout forming on her face. She could have killed Katie. Isabella knew this wasn't entirely her fault. But how the hell was she supposed to know that she sucked at beer pong?

"Yeah, can we please go to the mall?" an overtly eager Tori asked. She could have cared less how hungover Katie and Isabella were. They had a pageant next week and she would not miss out on an opportunity to buy a new outfit.

"You heard the woman. Grab your stuff and let's move!" Isabella quietly exclaimed as cheerfully she could muster. Truthfully, she wanted this over with so she could come home and climb back into her bed.

**~Degrassi~**

To say Cam and Zig were bored was an understatement. After countless stores and countless "no's", the EB Games across the mall had become incredibly appealing. Actually they had wanted to go in there when they first entered the mall but they didn't want to let their girlfriends down. This was important to Tori and Maya so it was important to them, no matter how incredibly bored they had become. Their boredom didn't go unnoticed by Isabella and Katie who began to feel bad for the boys. Cam did save them last night and for that they knew they had to pay him back somehow. Taking her debt from her wallet, Isabella passed it over to Cam, who looked up at her in surprise.

"What's this?" he asked surprised. Giving him a small smile, she began to thank him.

"You saved mine and Katie's butts last night and I saw you eyeing the video game store across the mall. Get something for yourself. I know you've been dying for that new Call of Duty game that just came out. Buy lunch for you and Zig too. My treat."

"Is, you already do enough for me. I can't just take your debit card. How do you know I won't spend it on more than one thing?" he asked curiously. He would never take advantage of his sister like that and Isabella knew that. But someone just doesn't hand you a debit card everyday.

"Because I trust you. Look at you guys, you're bored and I really can't blame you. I'll tell you what. Meet us in the food court in an hour... okay. We'll be done by then. I promise," she told him holding up her pinky for him to clasp his to. Cam gave a little smile as he linked his pinky with his sister's. He smiled at the memories of their childhood when they gave pinky swears on unbroken promises.

"Thanks Is. Come on Zig, there's a game and food with our names on it," Cam told him as Zig instantly stood up and walked halfway out the store. Cam felt relieved and extremely grateful. He didn't know how many more pairs of shoes he could look at!

**~Degrassi~**

"Dude this game looks extremely cool," Zig said as he examined the back of the package.

"I know right. You're welcome to come over and play it anytime. It's actually kind of nice to have a legit guy friend that isn't from Kapusaking," Cam joked as Zig laughed along with him.

"I know what you mean. I like Tori, Maya, and Tristan but sometimes I need some bro time. The girls and Tristan can be a bit much," Zig joked back. Cam nodded his head. He had heard conversations between Maya, Tori, and Tristan and they were enough to even make his head spin. He had an actual friend in Zig and now he had someone to partner up with during video game sessions.

"I feel you dude. Besides, I've seen you play video games. You kick ass," Cam said holding his fist out for Zig to give him props. As the boys pounded fists, they sat in the food court waiting for the others.

"So I gotta ask dude. How do you deal with this pageant stuff on a regular basis?" Cam questioned. He really didn't know how Zig put up with it. Every time Cam saw Tori she was either entering a new pageant or just finishing one.

"Tori, mostly. Can't help when you like someone... right? Besides you're just going along with it for Maya. Shouldn't you be focusing on going back to hockey?" Zig asked taking a sip of his drink. Cam nodded his head.

"If I tell you something, you'd keep it quiet right?" Cam asked.

"Dude, I got your back. Won't say a word. What's up?" Zig counter asked.

"I'm not excited to go back to hockey. Everything just makes me anxious about it. The team hounds me and treats me like their doormat and I never have any free time. This broken arm thing has been a blessing in disguise," Cam said truthfully. Zig could only nod his head. He loved his music and the extensive band practices but even he knew that it could be overwhelming. Cam was his friend and he was going to have his back.

"Bro, you're like a hockey legend. I wish I could play a sport but why let your teammates get to you? The only reason they're assholes towards you is because they probably think you're better than them. Trust me dude, you'll regret leaving hockey especially when it's something you know you're good at. We're bros so you need someone to have your back, I got it," Zig told him.

"Thanks Zig. That's cool of you," Cam told him.

"Anytime bro," Zig said, sticking out his fist once again. Cam pounded it and laughed. Well at least he had one more person to count on.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella had kept her promise and within the hour they had returned. Each other them carrying bags in their hands. He looked at Tori, who was gushing to Zig about everything she had purchased and how Isabella and Katie had been a huge help. He could hear Tristan blabbing on to Katie and Isabella about potential hairstyles for the girls. After laughing to himself, he looked over to Maya who looked extremely comfortable and was struggling to hold up her bags.

"Hi beautiful," he said, walking over and kissing the side of her head. Giving him a small smile, she looked down meekly. He secured his index and middle finger under her chin and lifted it so his eyes could meet hers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"I'm going to look ridiculous," she told him quietly. He hated seeing her this way. He didn't want her to feel self-conscious about herself when he thought she was absolutely stunning.

"You are not going to look ridiculous. You never look ridiculous. Besides I'm positive Katie and my sister will use their fashion knowledge for good not evil," he joked getting a laugh out of her.

"Did Maya Elise Matlin actually smile when talking about fashion. I'm amazed," Cam joked which earned him a light slap in the stomach from Maya.

"Shut up," she joked, nudging him slightly with her shoulder. The small smile still leaving an impression on her face. Kissing the side of her head once more, he took her bags with his available hand.

"Cam those are heavy. What about your hand?" she questioned.

"Maya there's four bags. I lift weights heavier than this. I'm fine. Trust me, a pair of shoes isn't going to put me further out of commission," he told her. Sighing in defeat, she thanked him quickly as she noticed Isabella approaching them.

"Hey M. You okay? You seemed pretty quiet on the walk here," Isabella noted. Cam had taken noticed to how his sister addressed Maya. He liked that his girlfriend and his sister could be friends.

"Yeah, I just don't want to look ridiculous," Maya explained with a laugh.

"I swear on my expensive Jimmy Choo heels, that took me forever to buy, that I will not make you look ridiculous. Let the fashion gods strike me dead if I'm lying to you," Isabella swore, holding up her index and middle finger in scout's honour.

"Take her word for it My. She loves those shoes, she'd never swear on them unless she meant it," Cam replied as Maya raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did Campbell know anything about shoes.

"What? She's _**my**_ sister. I have to know these things."

"Whatever you say Campbell. Whatever you say," Maya joked. She seriously couldn't have fallen more in love with him then in that moment.

__**Degrassi~**

**So how badly do you guys hate me? I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm so sorry but school took up a lot of my time and on top of making time for my friends I spaced a little bit on updating and actually sitting down to write. But I'm back and there's so much to look forward too. Like Dallas's apology! Cam's secret being revealed... I just wanted to write a fun and, hopefully, funny chapter for all of you to enjoy! So I hope you did and I look forward to all ****of your reviews. To my American readers/reviews I hope you all enjoyed your Turkey Day and ate a whole lot! And how much did everyone love the fall season finale of the show? Cam and Maya are so adorable that they can just go on with them bad selves. I love them to pieces! Seriously...**

**Anyways hope you guys are having a wonderful day/night depending where you all are from!**

**Lots of love,**

**Sam**


	10. A Change Would Do You Good

**Chapter 10: A Change Would Do You Good**

Monday. The day that Michael Dallas has been dreading since Friday evening. He knew what today meant. Today, he would have to stand up in front of the entire cafeteria and make a public apology. He hadn't even told his teammates yet but he knew this was something he'd have to do. Even if he had to do it alone. He needed to be on her good side. No... he _**had**_ to get on her good side. He couldn't jeopardize his future nor the future of his team. With Campbell's potential return, the Ice Hounds were slated to win the championship but even he knew that Campbell was their secret weapon in order to obtain it. And exams for the spring block were not falling too close behind and he couldn't afford to fail. _Damn, why'd she have to be so persuasive_, he asked himself as he made his way over to his teammateswith the exception of Owen and Cam. They rarely sat with them anymore, especially after Cam began dating Mini Mat and broke his arm and... Owen? Well Owen still wasn't a big fan of Luke Baker after he locked Tristan in a room in his blatant attempt to sabotage the Eli's play. As he approached his teammates he knew this was the best time to tell them. It was now or never.

"What's up El Capitano?" Luke said as he he patted him, hard, on the back. Dallas winced at Luke's words. He knew Luke Baker of all people was not going to take this lightly.

"Look guys. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think we should make an apology to the students of Degrassi. We've been over stepping a lot of territory lately," Dallas confessed which earned multiple laughs from his fellow teammates. Shaking his head, Luke Baker patted him again on the back.

"Good joke, Dal," he said as their fit of laughter ensued. Taking a deep breath, Dallas began to speak.

"I'm not joking. As of now, we will no longer be terrorizing Degrassi and everyone in it. This includes fixing anything we've ever broken or destroyed and taking responsibility as a team for our losses. This also means when Saunders gets back off his injury, we quit the name calling and teasing," Dallas stated quietly.

"Dallas, you cannot be serious! What the hell has gotten into you?" Luke asked, shaking Dallas a little bit. Luke Baker could not understand this. Last week, Dallas had encouraged the destruction to Theatre Boy's photo shoot but now he had a change of heart?

"Nothing. Its all just getting a little old," Dallas lied. A lie Luke Baker was not buying. This had to do with Saunders's sister. He knew she was no good. But how she got Dallas to change was something he couldn't fathom. If Dallas wouldn't seek out revenge then he sure-as-hell would.

"It's Rookie's sister. This has her written all over it. I didn't know she could turn you into such a pussy," Luke stated. With one grab, Dallas shoved him up against the locker. The loud bang scaring many of the younger students who watched it happen.

"I am your Captain and you will do as I say. I control how many minutes you spend on the ice, clear? Same goes for the rest of you. If I find out that any of you are the cause for something going wrong at Degrassi, you will pack your bags because you will not have a place on _**my**_ team. Do I make myself clear?" Dallas warned as he released his grip on Luke Baker. Dallas watched as the team nodded in agreement.

"I don't have to take this crap," Luke stated as he straightened out his jacket, "I'm going to do whatever the hell I want. Starting with a little confrontation with Rookie's sister. Considering she's got you by the balls."

As Luke walked off, Dallas took a deep breath. He knew the rest of his team understood but Luke Baker was in a league of his own. He just hoped that Isabella could stand her ground with him.

**~Degrassi~**

"So let me get this straight. Your parents actually agreed to let you go to Mexico for spring break?" Isabella asked as she side glanced at Katie from the driver's seat. Cam and Maya had found themselves sitting in the back overhearing Isabella and Katie's conversation. Spring Break was approaching too soon for their liking and in two weeks, Cam would be leaving her for a week. With Katie gone and Cam leaving, Maya knew this spring break wouldn't be as fun as she hoped. Even Tori and Tristan were leaving her for theatre camp! Who was she supposed to hang out with now? Zig? _Yeah, like that would ever happen!_ Maya thought to herself. It's not that she didn't like Zig it was just she hadn't really ever hung out with him alone before unless they were practising with Whisper Hug.

"I know. But I really did earn my parents trust back. Especially after the whole rehab drama. But you should totally come!" Katie encouraged.

"I'd love too but I got a train ticket with my name on it back to good ol' Kapuskasing," Isabella stated with fake enthusiasm. Katie sighed from the passenger seat. She really had wanted Isabella to come.

"Aww don't worry Katie, it's not so bad. You'll be sipping mojitos under the hot, Mexican sun. While I sit on a rock and pray to the heavens above that I actually catch a fish," Isabella said sarcastically joked causing Katie to laugh.

"Kapuskasing isn't that bad!" Cam protested; Maya squeezing his hand in reassurance. She knew how highly Cam talked about home but it was interesting to see how Isabella reacted to it. After a few short months in Toronto, Maya could see Isabella relish in the fast-paced life of Toronto. Even Maya knew she was a small town girl with big city dreams, even though Maya knew it to be incredibly cliche.

"Look there are parts of me that will always love Kapuskasing. Kapuskasing is home. But Cam there are 12,000 people in the town and everyone knows everybody's business. And half of the town has never even left Kapuskasing. What's the point of dreaming big and moving forward, if you're just moving two steps back?" Isabella asked him while staring at him through the rear-view mirror. His sister did have a point. Rarely anyone left Kapuskasing and those who did only returned for holidays and breaks, much like he, Justin, and Isabella were.

"It's still home. And I'm excited to go back even though I'm going to miss Maya like crazy," Cam replied causing Maya to hide her smile by biting her bottom lip.

"Well why doesn't Maya come with us? See how the Saunders family lives," Isabella suggested. Cam smiled at the thought. It would be nice to have Maya come to Kapuskasing. And she could finally meet everyone. But he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes too high. Mr. and Mrs. Matlin would never allow it.

"My parents would never allow it," Maya explained. It was a completely ludicrous idea. As much as she wanted to go, they knew they would never allow her too.

"Well my mother can be incredibly convincing," Isabella stated slowly, raising an eyebrow to Katie whose lips curled into a smirk. Katie and Isabella had planned this conversation weeks ago as Maya would be accompanying Isabella and Cam to Kapuskasing for spring break. They had organized it a week ago after Katie had found out that her and Maya's parents also planned to take a much needed vacation.

"What do you know?" Cam asked suspiciously. Nodding her head, Isabella signalled Katie to give Maya the envelope. As Katie passed Maya the envelope, Maya started at it with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked, bringing it to her ear and shaking it a bit.

"I don't know. Open it," Katie encouraged with a shrug. Tearing open the envelope, Maya pulled out its content. She felt her jaw drop as she saw what was inside the envelope. Looking over her shoulder, Cam saw what it was. It was a train ticket. A train ticket to Kapuskasing. She was coming to Kapuskasing!

"It's non-refundable so you two knuckleheads better not spilt up before we leave." Isabella joked as she parked the car in the Degrassi parking lot.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Maya said excitedly as she squeezed both girls tightly. Isabella and Katie could only laugh.

"You're welcome," they chuckled.

"I'm so excited. I thought I was staying home this break! You guys are seriously the best," Maya said as she excited the car after releasing the grip on the girls. Chuckling, Isabella and Katie grabbed their bags and walked towards the school. Isabella noticed how quiet Cam had become. She didn't know if he was speechless or if he had been thinking over what just happened over. She decided to let him be because she knew he would speak once he could absorb all the information.

"Hey Katie. Is," Cam called to them. Turning to face him they had never expected what would happen next. Cam began to squeeze them just as Maya had. Releasing them, Cam's face began to turn red as he muttered a thank you and ran, quickly, over to Maya on the steps.

"Well that was weird. He never does that in public," Isabella said in awe.

"What's more weird is that I think I'm starting to like the fact that he's my sister's boyfriend," Katie replied causing Isabella to laugh and shake her head. Leave it to Katie to make her morning.

**~Degrassi~**

Maya had been so excited about her trip to Kapuskasing that she had nearly knocked over Tori, Zig, and Tristan; Cam following close behind her. She still couldn't believe her sister would do this for her. Now she wouldn't have to be alone on Spring Break. Even Maya couldn't deny that underneath her excitement, she was hesitant to meet the Saunders. Sure, she had spoken to them but what if they didn't like her like Isabella had? What if this was to be the worst week of her life? No. She couldn't think like that. They wouldn't have invited her to stay at their home if they didn't want to meet her. Everything would be wonderful. It had to be.

"Woah... easy there Speedy Gonzalez!" Tristan exclaimed as he shut his locker.

"Sorry Tris. But I have great news!" she exclaimed causing Tristan and Tori to raise an eyebrow at one another. They had never seen Maya this excited before, unless it had to do with her band or music, and judging by the grin on Cam's face it must have been something good for both of them.

"You going to tell us or are we going to have to guess?" Tori questioned playfully.

"I'm going to Kapuskasing for spring break! Katie and Isabella got a train ticket for me," Maya stated as Cam squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Wow M. And to think we thought you were going to be alone this spring break!" Tristan exclaimed. He was excited for Maya. With him and Tori away at theatre camp and Cam going home, he hadn't wanted Maya to be alone. He knew Maya had a big heart and would never ask them to stay. But now she was going to be Cam for spring break and he couldn't be happier for her.

"So Cam, bringing Maya home to meet the fam. Nervous?" Zig joked to his friend. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Cam placed a kiss on the side of Maya's head.

"Not at all," he stated as he looked down on her. Smiling at him, Maya snuggled herself into his side. She liked that the awkwardness, from the moment they met, had slowly dissipated and they could just be Cam and Maya. Just two kids paving their own way in their first relationship.

"Aww," Tori cooed, "who would have thought that Maya Matlin, the girl who swore she didn't want a boyfriend so she could focus on music, would entering a beauty pageant and meeting her boyfriend's parents."

"Did you actually say you didn't want a boyfriend?" Cam teased curiously. Maya bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think those were my exact words" Maya trailed as everyone around her laughed.

"Well what do you think now?" Campbell teased.

"Meh, I guess you're alright," she stated nonchalantly which caused Cam to raise an eyebrow and give her a side smirk.

"Remember the ticket's non-refundable," she joked. Shaking his head, Cam kissed the side of her head once more just as the bell rung causing the five of them to make their way to class.

"Non-refundable," was all her could mutter as he threw his arm around her and walked her to class. Even after months of dating, he still didn't know what to do with her sometimes. And Campbell didn't mind it one bit.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella could not have been more excited for lunch, considering today was Monday and she really wanted to see if Dallas would follow through with her conditions. Truthfully, she knew he probably wouldn't but the prospect of seeing him apologize was one she could not miss. Placing her books in her locker, she could hear the giggles from the girls around her. To Isabella that meant one thing: one of the Ice Hounds was nearby. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she continued to place her books in her locker; not even bothering to see which one it was. She didn't really care who it was but as the sound of footsteps came closer and closer, Isabella knew she wouldn't be able to escape whoever it was.

"Saunders!" a voice yelled causing her to draw her attention away from the task at hand. She knew who the voice belonged to. Luke "Preacher Boy" Baker was getting closer and closer and even she couldn't avoid him. He sounded angry from what she could tell but she hadn't really cared. Even she knew Luke Baker got angry over the smallest things, which surprised her considering his sister Becky, whom she briefly met once, was nothing like her brother.

"Baker," she seethed. Luke slammed his hand against the locker causing her, and everyone around her, to jump in surprise.

"Don't Baker, me. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think because your new you can run the show? Because I have news for you, I won't let it happen," he remarked. Scoffing, Isabella shifted her backpack higher onto her shoulder. She couldn't believe Luke Baker sometime. For a Christian, he sure as hell was a hypocrite.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" she challenged causing Luke to slam his hand on the locker beside her again.

"Look Saunders. I don't give a damn what you and your freaks do on your own time. But you're going to leave my fucking team alone, understand?" he demanded.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't? The only person who loses here is _**you**_, Baker. So if I were you, I'd stop with the threats and actually try to practice what you preach, considering you force your religion down people's throats when you're the biggest hypocrite I've ever seen in my life,"she counteracted. With one step, Luke had gotten incredibly close to her and Isabella had began to feel uncomfortable. Campbell had always told her Luke was a wild card and even she couldn't see what he would do next. As she contemplated ways to defend herself, she saw someone step in between them.

"Baker! Back off!" the other boy in the Ice Hounds jersey replied sternly causing Luke to take a few steps back. Isabella hadn't recognized this player before. Actually, she hadn't seen him with the Ice Hounds at all since she got to Degrassi. As the boys continued to exchange words, she found herself at ease when Luke walked away. She didn't know who this boy was but she was grateful that he had come in the middle of them.

"Thanks for that," she said geniunely.

"No worries. Luke's an idiot anyways. You're okay though, right?" the boy asked her. Isabella nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm good. Again thank you, uh... sorry I didn't catch your name?" she responded.

"Owen. Own Milligan," he stated causing Isabella to smile.

"Well thank you Owen. I'm Isabella. Isabella Saunders," she said, extending her hand out to him. Taking her hand, he looked at her in surprise.

"You're Cam's sister. The one the Ice Hounds have been talking about since you told off Dallas a couple of weeks ago," he declared. Isabella laughed lightly as she muttered a 'yeah' under her breath.

"You must know my brother then. He's friends with Cam," Owen replied.

"You're Tristan's brother. I should have put two and two together."

"Yeah I am."

"You're brother's a really great kid. I now see where he gets his politeness from," she remarked. A small smile began to show on Owen's face. Isabella would be lying if she said that Owen wasn't attractive. Because he so was.

"Thanks. And don't worry about Luke. He's mostly all talk," Owen muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Luke Baker doesn't scare me, it's his actions that are a bit unpredictable. I really do owe you one, who knows what he would have done," she said.

"Well you ever need anything, you let me know. Our siblings are friends and your brother is my teammate so don't hesitate to ask. Maybe you'll see that not all Ice Hounds are bad," he joked which caused Isabella to laugh.

"Nah, you're not all bad. But like I said I do owe you so anything you need, I'm in your debt," she responded.

"Well maybe we could hang out sometime. Maybe after school today if you're free?" he asked coyly.

"Sure. Yeah, I'd like that. You can never have too many friends at Degrassi, right?" Isabella teased.

"Yeah, you're right about that one. I should probably get to class though. Math isn't one of my best subjects," he replied quickly. Coincidentally, Isabella had Math as well yet she had never seen him in her class. Maybe it was because she sat at the front and never bothered to look around.

"Funny enough, I have math too. Which is weird considering I've never seen youin class before," she said.

"Maybe that's because you're the nerd who sits in the front row away from the rest of the kids," he joked, nudging her with his arm. Closing her locker, she stood next to him and rolled her eyes.

"Well now that I know you're in my class at least I have someone to sit beside and bother. Lucky for you, I'm good at math," she joked back.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship," he replied playfully. Thankfully he now knew someone who excelled at math. He rarely spoke to anyone in that class and now he had someone who could actually help him.

"Let's just go already," she stated with a laugh as they headed to class. Who would have thought she would be conversing with an Ice Hound aside from her brother. Sometimes she wasn't sure if the universe made sense. Little did she know, Michael Dallas had been thinking the same thing as he watched her and Owen walk off together. He noticed the two of them exchanging flirtatious glances and jokes with one another and he did not like it. He didn't like it one bit.

**~Degrassi~**

**Hello readers! I feel like I haven't updated in so long and I am so sorry for that. I wanted to give you my thanks and extend a Happy Holidays to you all. Regardless of what you celebrate, I hope you surrounded yourself with light, love, and the people who matter most in your lives. We forget how incredibly blessed we are to have the lives we do. Especially with everything going on in the city of Newtown, we forget our uncertain our tomorrows are. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I've been contemplating adding Owen in for awhile just because I feel like he never has a proper storyline on the show. I haven't decide if they will strictly be friends or if they will have some sort of romance but I can tell you that Dallas will not like this duo at all. This is so fun for me as a writer because it adds a bit of drama. And Camaya is going to stay cute for a little while but don't think I won't add a bit of drama for them either. Expect the unexpected but I do promise the end result of this story will be Camaya and Disabella (if you guys can create a better ship name please do! 'Cause that would be awesome!) Anyways I look forward to all your reviews. Happy New Year if I don't get an update out before then! Thank you all for making my 2012 so special! I write for you all!**

**From your favourite Canadian,**

**Sam**


	11. Torn

**Chapter Eleven: Torn**

As they walked into the classroom, Isabella and Owen's attention was drawn to the instructions on the blackboard. With Mr. Swatton out for the day, the class had been given worksheets that was to be done in pairs and due at the end of the period. Taking the paper off the desk and giving the supply a warm smile, Isabella and Owen sat towards the back; something Isabella was not accustomed too. She enjoyed sitting at the front so that she could avoid distraction. Part of her agreement with her parents was that she needed to maintain her GPA if she moved to Toronto and thus far she had been successful.

"Look at you! Being all cool and sitting in the back," Owen teased, nudging Isabella as she put her backpack on the back of her chair.

"I was always cool," she muttered to Owen, flashing him a sarcastic smile as she grabbed her pencil case out of her bag. Tapping the pencil on her desk, she was fixated on the students in front of her. She never realized how much attention she barely paid to the people in her class.

"Pretty interesting stuff, huh?" Owen joked as he pointed around the classroom with his pencil.

"Shut up," she joked back. She pointed towards his paper. Sighing, he returned his attention to his paper. He watched as she scribbled profusely onto her paper, answering every single question within a matter of minutes. _Smart and pretty_, he thought to himself as he tried to maintain his concentration. He hadn't met a girl quite like her since Anya.

Anya.

He missed her.

Terribly.

They hadn't spoken in months. They exchanged the odd letter but it hadn't been the same. He hadn't been the same without her. But he knew she was chasing her dream by providing service to her country. He wished she stayed but even he knew that was selfish of him. He was so proud of her and he knew this was something she need to do. No matter how much he missed her.

"Owen? Hey? You-hoo?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he mustered a small smile.

"Return back from the planet that you were on?" she questioned jokingly.

"Yeah, got a bit distracted."

"I know that look all too well. Who is she? If you don't mind me asking," Isabella asked meekly. Looking down, Owen tried to find an answer. Feeling as if she overstepped her boundaries, Isabella retracted.

"Look. Forget I said anything. It's not my business anyways. Beside I don't think you'd want to tell a girl you just met you're problems," she rambled. Isabella never put her foot in her mouth but right now she had. And she felt horrible about it.

"No, it's okay. For some reason, I feel like I can trust you. Her name is Anya. She's in the military. I haven't spoken to her in months and I guess you reminded me of her a bit," he explained. Isabella's mouth formed into the shape of an 'O'. She knew exactly what he was going through.

"Well wanna hear something that sucks with something that sucks," she responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure," Owen said with a laugh. He liked her sense of humor.

"This is something I haven't even told Cam, so you're the only one whose gonna know. Before I came to Toronto, my boyfriend of five years cheated on me with my best friend. So I know what it's like to get your heart broken," she said, resting her hand on Owen's forearm.

"Why haven't you told your brother?" he asked curiously.

"Josh acted as if he was apart of our family. Just because I hate him doesn't mean Cam should have too," she replied, chewing on her bottom lip. To say Owen was impressed was an understatement. He broke her heart and she willingly spared his feelings.

"I guess we're just two broken hearted fools, huh?" Owen teased.

"Damn straight," she said with a smile.

"Well now that, that is settled. Pass over your paper," He said, grabbing her paper from her side of the desk. She jokingly tried to fight him off, which earned them a glare from the supply teacher. As they quieted down, they exchanged a glance at each other. The snickers continuing as Isabella attempted to

teach Owen the material.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam had been sitting in French when his phone had gone off. Looking down discretely, he noticed that Isabella had sent out a mass text message telling them all not to miss lunch. Even Cam had to admit that his sister could be insanely weird sometimes. She should have known better. Of course, he wouldn't miss lunch. That was his favourite subject of the day! No matter how close they were, Cam was positive that is sister forgot the most important details about him.

"Hey," he heard Maya whisper next to him, "did you get that text from your sister?"

Cam nodded his head, circling his finger next to his head. Maya laughed at the gesture. She didn't think Isabella was crazy but she had found it suspicious. Why was lunch so important? It hadn't been important any other day. Looking behind her, she saw Tristan and Tori shoot her a confused expression. Isabella must have sent them the text too. Thankfully, lunch was next and all of Maya's speculations would become distant memories.

As the bell signalled, Cam, Maya, Tristan, and Tori grabbed their bags and rushed out of class towards the cafeteria. As they stepped foot in the caf, they noticed Isabella standing with her arms folded across the door; a smirk plastered securely on her face. Giving his sister an eyebrow raise, Cam walked over to her. He knew that look. He knew it all too well. She was up to something and surely, it was not good.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously. Isabella's smile had widened as she pointed to Michael Dallas standing up on one of the cafeteria tables. Cam's eyes widened as he noticed his captain preparing himself to give a speech.

"Isabella Mercedes Saunders! What did you do?" he hissed as if he was their father. This wasn't going to be good. He knew Dallas. He knew the Ice Hounds. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"You better get a seat and maybe some popcorn ready. I'm positive this is something you won't wanna miss," she said, pushing herself off the wall and walking over towards her friends. Even Cam had noticed her friends expression. Isabella may have just bit off more than she could chew.

**~Degrassi~**

Dallas was nervous. All eyes were on him and he hadn't prepared anything. What the hell was he supposed to say anyways? Sorry I fucked up your school and all of you? No, he couldn't say that. He'd have to sound sincere especially if he wanted to become friends with Rookie's sister. He was jealous of her new found relationship with Owen. Even though he knew Owen behaved better than him on most occasions, Dallas found himself jealous of him. She had known Owen for five minutes and had let him into her world. She had known him for over two months and could barely have a conversation without shooting him an insult or shooting daggers at him when she caught him staring at her. But that was all about to change. He was the new and improved Dallas, regardless of Luke Baker's protest. His team didn't need Luke. They needed Cam and in order for him to stay on the team, Dallas knew he needed to start being more polite.

"Excuse me, may I please have your attention!" Dallas yelled. The noise in the cafeteria had continuted causing him to yell louder.

"EXCUSE ME!" he hollered. The noise began to simmer down as all eyes were drawn to him. Straightening out his jacket, he muttered a thank you before continuing.

"To the students of Degrassi, I would like to formally apologize..." he began as he looked to Isabella who nodded her head and smirked, "for any poor behaviour that my team and I have caused to you and your school."

"With the exception of Owen Milligan and Campbell Saunders, the team and I are incredibly sorry for all that we have caused and anything we have destroyed please allow us to help fix the damage. I realize, now, that it was nice of you all to allow us into your school to outlive our dreams and it was wrong of us to destroy other peoples."

As Dallas concluded his speech, the entire cafeteria looked at him in a state of shock. Everyone except Isabella. She was just surprised that he had actually held his word. As Dallas left the cafeteria with the Ice Hounds, everyone began to whisper amongst themselves about Dallas's change of heart.

"Izzy. May I speak to you for a second?" Campbell said pulling his sister away from her table. He led her towards the caf doors.

**~Degrassi~**

"Ouch Cam. Can you not pull so hard next time?" she asked, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I know you're the reason behind Dallas just made that formal apology. You're playing dangerously close to fire, Is," Campbell warned her.

"Campbell, I know what I'm doing okay," she reassured him.

"Do you really, Is? You haven't even been at this school for two months and it's always you causing trouble with the Ice Hounds," Campbell reminded her.

"So what? You think I'm doing this to be selfish?"

"It looks like it Is. I'm just looking out for you! You don't realize how many people you just put in jeopardy! You're friends, you, me, Maya..." he trailed, grimacing at the thought of someone hurting his sister or Maya. The Ice Hounds had come dangerously close to hurting his sister before.

"I did this all for you! I moved schools for you! I picked up my entire life because Maya was concerned about _**you**_! Because I was concerned about you! Cam, this isn't the first time someone's been overly concerned about you. I was doing this to protect you!" Isabella exclaimed, immediately regretting what she had said. They hadn't talked about the incident in the past in years and now she had brought back everything he had tried to avoid.

Five years ago was when it all began. The anxiety. The panic attacks. The depression. It began when Billy Martin had embarrassed him in front of his entire school. He hadn't attended school for weeks after the incident because all he could do was cry. When his parents and siblings grew concerned, the suggested he visit a psychologist. He assured them he was fine as he returned to school the following day and they never spoke of it again. But Cam knew he wasn't fine especially after he willing jumped off the catwalk leading to his broken arm.

"I don't need you protecting me anymore! Like I told mom, dad, Justin, Maya, and everyone else... I'm fine. I always have been fine! And I didn't ask you to come here okay! You came all on your own. I'm a big boy and I don't need my damn sister, or anyone else for that matter, protecting me!" he screamed, brushing past her and walking through the cafeteria door. He felt the tears begin to perk in his eyes. The anxiety slowly creeping in.

He was torn.

Broken.

He couldn't do this anymore.

There was only one thing he could. Make his way to the locker room and find a freshly sharpened skate. It had taken his pain away before. As he made his way into the locker room, he hadn't even noticed that Isabella was following closely behind him.

She hadn't known where he was going but she knew to keep a good enough distance away. She watched him enter the boy's locker room. Bringing herself close the door, she heard the soft, muffled sobs escaping her brother's lips. She could hear him rummaging through things and watched as he placed the blade to his palm. With one push on the door, she rushed her way in; sinking to her knees as she threw the skate away and holding her brother for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," Cam sobbed as she shushed him. She was trying to soothe his hysteria but she, too, couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She hadn't realized it was this bad.

"Hey, It's okay. I'm right here. You're going to be okay," she kept reminding him as she rocked him back and forth just as their mother had after the incident five years ago.

"I lied. I'm not okay," he sobbed once more.

"The catwalk. It wasn't an accident... was it?" she asked. He shook his head, sobbing further, as he confirmed her biggest fear.

"I don't want to play anymore. It's too much pressure," he told her; his sobs continuing.

"Hey," she said, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling back a few of her own, "we'll figure out the hockey stuff later okay. Right now, we need to get you some help. To see someone. I'm so sorry that you had to do this alone."

Kissing the side of his head, they held their embrace. They didn't care who was going to walk in. His sister knew the truth and he had never felt a sense of relief. He didn't want to play hockey anymore, she knew that. But if he didn't play hockey anymore, the possibility of returning to Kapuskasing permanently had become that much greater. Jeopardizing one thing. His relationship with the girl he loved.

**~Degrassi~**

**HAPPY 2013 EVERYONE! Well this was certainly a tough chapter to write! Isabella now knows the truth about Cam. Will Maya and Cam's relationship be tested? Will Cam really stop playing hockey? Will something brew between Owen and Isabella? And will Dallas finally get what he rightfully deserves? There is still so much I want to explore and I hope you will all be along for the journey. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, even I got teary eyed writing this chapter!**

**Love you all,**

**Sam**


	12. Man in the Mirror

**Chapter Twelve: Man in the Mirror**

He examined his reflection in the mirror. He looked the same, minus the puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, but he hadn't felt the same. He felt free. Almost as if he could do anything. His sister knew the truth. He didn't want to play hockey but he, also, didn't want to go back to Kapusaksing. He wanted to stay for Maya. He needed her and going home, without her, just wasn't an option.

Izzy was right. Normally, people who stay in Kapusaksing spent their entire lives there. He had seen it first hand with his parents and his grandparents. All had big dreams that were now distant memories. His dream had always been the NHL and he loved the sport; he just didn't like the team he was on now. In Kapusaksing, hockey was a team effort. But in Toronto? It was a blood bath. He knew he would have been picked on, considering he was the youngest with exceptional player status. But he thought he could take it and he hadn't expected it to make him feel as bad as it did. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he crept towards his sister's room. He didn't want to be alone right now.

He pushed open the door lightly; the darkness consuming him. They hadn't even spoken about what happened in the locker room today. She had been gracious enough to lie to Simpson for them, saying that they both had come down with the 12 hour flu. But once they got home, Cam had bolted up to his room; ignoring the countless texts and calls from Maya. He knew he shouldn't have ignored her but he needed time to think. If he could tell his sister, why couldn't he tell Maya? She loved him and he loved her. What else was there to figure out?

"Is," he whispered loudly in the darkness, "are you awake?"

He could hear her muffled sniffles, which gave him his answer. His sister rarely cried and he had been the reason for it.

"Cam? What are you still doing up?" she questioned back lightly, turning on the light and wiping the tears from her face. It was almost as if she hadn't wanted him to notice. But he had. He really had.

"I, um... I don't really want to be alone right now. Can I stay with you?" he asked, sounding like a meek five year-old child, as he stared at his feet. Looking up, he saw Isabella draw back the covers as a small smile formed on her face. He climbed into the left side of her bed and laid on his back, staring at the white ceiling.

"Cam?" he heard his sister ask in the deafening silence.

"Yeah?"

"You'd never... you'd never kill yourself would you?" she asked quickly. Cam felt his eyes widen as he processed his sister's question. He'd never _**once**_ thought about taking his own life.

"It has never, ever crossed my mind," he reassured her. He was being sincere. It had never crossed his mind nor would it have ever.

"Good," she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"Is, I know I'm not okay but I never wanted you to think that, that was something I would ever do," he reassured her as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm scared for you," she told him as he watched a tear drip down her cheek, "and I should have protected you."

"Izzy, you didn't know."

"I should have known Cam! I'm your sister for fuck sakes. I saw it and I said nothing! You said nothing! Nobody said anything! You're my best friend Cam and I don't want to imagine a world without you in it. Cam, you have to swear to me you aren't going anywhere. Please," she pleaded viciously while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I swear I'm not going anywhere," he promised as he held his sister, the tears falling once more from his own eyes. He'd never seen Isabella so scared before and it was rare that he ever saw her cry. He held her just a little while longer before she said something that made his heart stop. Something he had desperately tried to avoid.

"You need to tell Maya."

**~Degrassi~**

She was going over there whether Isabella or Campbell liked it or not. Since Isabella got here, they rarely missed a day of school and there was no way both of them had come down with the 12 hour flu at the exact same time. She saw them the day Dallas made his public apology, they looked fine until she saw them fighting in the hallway and after countless ignored texts and phone calls she was going to find out what was really wrong.

As she made her way to the apartment building, she hesitated as she hit the button on the intercom. Within in seconds, Isabella's voice had consumed her thoughts as she buzzed her up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Maya knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing a dishevelled Isabella who was clad in pyjamas and tear-strained face. Now Maya was worried. She hoped it didn't have to do with someone else in the Saunders family.

"Is Cam here?" Maya managed to ask as Isabella escorted her inside. As she entered the apartment, Cam was no where to be seen.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. He figured you'd be stopping by. He wants to talk to you," Isabella told her. Maya saw the worry in her eyes, which only deepened her feeling that something was wrong.

"It's not the flu, is it?" Maya asked. Isabella shook her head.

"No. I'll let Cam explain though. But Maya, I want to thank you for calling me. I'm really happy that Cam has someone as special as you in his life," Isabella told her.

"You're scaring me. Is it bad?"

"Yeah and it might be for a while but... it's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it. Now go talk to Cam," Isabella told her with a small smile. Now Maya was worried, the sinking feeling returning to her stomach. Why had Isabella brought up calling her? It was then she realized that all of this had something to do with Cam.

**~Degrassi~**

He figured that maybe bouncing a tennis ball against the wall would calm his nerves. Throwing the ball against the wall, he noticed the clock beside his bed. School had been let out half hour ago and he had been expecting Maya. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell her. Telling Maya was different then telling Is. Is was family but Maya she had the choice to leave him if she wanted too. Besides who would want a crazy, mentally unstable boyfriend, anyway? Sure, he knew that if the roles were reversed that he would have gladly been by her side but he hadn't known how she felt. He wasn't her but lying to her wasn't going to make this any better. He wouldn't have wanted to been lied too so why would she?

He thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He didn't even bother to answer it. Maya knew she could just walk in to his room whenever she pleased. She didn't need an invitation nor would he have requested one. They had done this countless times but now it seemed different. It felt different. His feelings for her hadn't changed but he wasn't sure if her's would after finding out the truth. What if she saw him as a loser or someone who was crazy? What if she didn't stick around? What if it all was just going to be too much for her?

"Hey," he heard a small voice say as he was pulled out of his thoughts, "missed you at school today."

"Missed you too," he told her sincerely as a small smile formed on his face. He really had missed her and at least she missed him too. That was a good start.

"So why ignore my calls and my texts? I was really worried Cam," she told him seriously.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry I made you worry. I guess I just didn't want to talk to you over text message," he explained grabbing a hold of her hand.

"What's going on with you Cam? Please. I have to know," she pleaded with him. Squeezing her hand, he breathed out a sigh. He knew, with every fibre of his being, that she deserved the truth. They loved each other but he knew that once the truth came out, they'd have so much more to figure out. Loving her was seamless. Easy. Amazing. But, even he knew that this could ultimately end their relationship.

"Maya, I need you to hear everything. No interruptions. No questions. I just... I just need you to listen before you make your own decision about us," he began. Maya opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself as she noticed Cam's expression. Pretending to zip her lip, she let him continue.

"When I was ten, Billy Martin was my rival on the ice. He was just as good of a player as I was but hockey was always the one thing I was good at. It was the championship game, score was tied 2-2, and everyone in town was there to see it. Three seconds left on the clock, I took a shot on the net and I scored. We won the game that night," he explained.

"I know you said no questions but what does Billy Martin have to do with all this?" Maya asked. Chuckling slightly, Cam continued his story. He knew she wouldn't be able to sit through the story without one question.

"Billy Martin was the goaltender for the other team and he was one of the best goaltenders the league ever had. But everyone knew about his dad and how he got when it came to hockey. We used to play together but his dad wanted his son to shine so he switched him over to another team. The night we won, I ended up staying behind and that's when Billy and his teammates jumped me in the locker room."

"It was bad, My. They beat the crap out of me, took my clothes, and left me there. I was mortified and by the time I got home everyone in town had heard about it. I didn't go to school for weeks. I was scared to leave my room. The thought of going to school gave me anxiety and that's when the panic attacks started," Cam stated, tears rolling freely down his face. Maya caressed his face gently. She couldn't even fathom who would do something so horrid to someone who was so amazing. Glancing up at her, he finally uttered the words he had been dreading to tell her:

"I lied to you the day at the hospital when I broke my arm. I fell... on purpose. And the day you asked me about hand. It wasn't a hockey injury, I cut it with my skate. That time it was an accident but I tried to do it again, twice actually, but I never went through with it either times."

"Cam... you didn't! Please. Please tell me this is a sick joke," she begged covering her mouth with her hands and shaking her head. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head and the tears fell more freely.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this! I was homesick and under so much pressure with hockey that I didn't know how to deal with any of it. I escaped hockey, it was like it all went away and there's a possibility of me going back and I don't want too but I can't lose you. That's what scares me the most. Not having you," he told her. She looked at him desperately. He needed her just as much as she needed him. For the first time, since knowing Campbell Saunders, Maya had never seen him so emotionally naked. He trusted her and she wasn't going anywhere. She loved him. He loved her. There was nothing else to figure out, she decided. Grabbing the side of his face, she kissed him lovingly. Even if she couldn't find the words she knew Cam would know her answer.

Drawing back, she placed her forehead on his as she tried to catch her breath. Looking into his eyes deeply, she muttered the only words he needed to here:

"You can't scare me off that easily, Campbell Saunders. I'm not going anywhere."

**~Degrassi~**

**I know you guys probably hate me right now but I needed to take some EXTRA time for this chapter. I loved writing it. For the first time, we see Cam, Maya, and Isabella emotionally naked and raw. I know it is short but I hope it's effective. School really is tearing the energy out of me but today was a snow day! Hope you guys enjoy the new Degrassi episode next week! I know lots of speculation has been circulating but know that we WILL get through this... whatever it takes! People might be making it worse then it is. So have a little faith and hit that review button. You know I love all your opinions :)**

**- Sam**


	13. Stay

**Chapter 13: Stay**

It was music to his ears. _I'm not going anywhere_. Campbell had never known how he had gotten so lucky. There she lay, in his arms, holding him as tightly as possible. It had been getting late but he wanted to hold her for just a little bit longer. He loved moments like this, where they could just lay together and not say a word and it was as if his world has made perfect sense. Maya Matlin, aside from his sister, had taught him more than any other human being possibly could. In his eyes, she was perfect and there was no one else in the world he'd rather be with. He knew they were young but even he couldn't deny that she was it for him. There would not be anyone else like her nor would they even come close.

"Sorry to interrupt," Isabella began as she poked her head in Cam's door, "I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready."

"Guess that's my cue to go," Maya said, stretching her arms over her head. She felt Campbell turn on his side and wrap a strong arm around her waist, muttering a hushed 'no' as he locked her in his embrace.

"You're more than welcome to stay. I already set out a place for you and called Katie," Isabella told her. Campbell turned his head to look up at his sister in surprise.

"Thanks Is. You really didn't have to do that," Maya told her, taken aback.

"As far as I'm concerned you're family and us Saunders, we don't let family go that easy. I'll see you two downstairs," she told them with a small smile, closing the door behind her. Taking one glance at Maya, he saw her nod her head in the direction of sister and mouthing "go". Climbing out of bed, he opened the door to find her at the top of the stairwell; her back turned to him.

"Is!" he called causing her to turn around. He saw the tears falling slowly from her eyes as she muttered a soft 'yeah'. Walking over to her, he pulled her into a hug. Thankfully, she was shorter than him.

"I love you. I'm sorry I don't tell you that very often," he told her seriously.

"I love you too, little brother," she said, squeezing him tightly. Cam placed a kiss on her cheek as he let her go. He watched as she turned around, making her way down the stairs.

"Hey Is, one more thing," he stated, "I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know. We're all going to be okay. Grab Maya, dinner's getting cold," she said finally, making her way down the stairs. As he watched his sister walk down the stairs, he couldn't help but continue to feel the horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen her so worried about him before. He had to get better. Not only for himself and Maya but for his sister too.

**~Degrassi**

They had eaten dinner in silence and Maya had never seen the two of them not speaking. Isabella looked miserable and Cam had constantly been looking up towards her, his head shooting down every time Isabella caught his glance. Maya had now started to feel caught in the middle. As she went for another bite, she heard Cam's cell phone go off at the table. Looking down at his phone, he grinned at the caller ID. He normally grinned when his friends from back home had called him.

"It's Mark and, probably, Tyler. I'm going to be back in ten minutes," he said, getting up out of his seat and sprinting up the stairs. Maya smiled.

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb," Maya heard Isabella mutter jokingly as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Is, are you okay?" Maya finally asked.

"Yes," Isabella huffed before shaking her head, "no, I'm not okay."

"Cam is going to be okay. You know that right?" Maya told her.

"And what if he's not My?" Isabella half screamed as she dropped her dish in the sink with a loud thud.

"The feeling I got watching him put that skate to his hand, I just... I can't help but feel responsible. I'm his damn sister and I can't protect him. I started all that... _stupid_ stuff with Dallas and it just made Cam more miserable. I'm supposed to take care of him and I can't even do that right," Isabella said, the tears falling once more as she slammed her hands on the counter causing Maya to jump. Walking over to her, Maya placed her hand on Isabella's forearm.

"Izzy, this isn't your fault. Do you even realize how much Cam _**loves **_you? I've never seen two siblings as close as you two. You left your entire life in Kapuskasing to be here for him. Before you got here, he was miserable but I've never seen him so moderately happy. You're his best friend and I think you've been doing a great job with taking care of him. He's going to be okay. I know your brother better than anyone, aside from you, and he's tough. He'll be okay."

"You know for a fourteen year-old, you're wise beyond your years Maya Matlin," Isabella said soaking in all the Maya had to say, "my brother is a very lucky guy. Thanks for looking out for him. It means more to me than you could ever know."

"I am insanely in love with your brother. I'd do anything for him," Maya stated, slightly embarrassed.

"I know. Come with me. I wanna show you something," Isabella told her, dragging her up the stairs and into the abandoned office space. As Maya looked around, she had noticed a small desk with a sewing kit. The room was in complete chaos and she could faintly hear Cam talking to his friends in his room. She saw Isabella unzip the bag to unveil it's content. As she pulled it out of the bag, Maya felt her breath hitch in her throat. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it was Caribbean blue, Maya's favourite colour.

"Is, this is incredible. Where did you get it?" Maya asked in awe as she held the silk fabric in her hands. She had been dying for a dress like this for the pageant. But she nor Isabella or Katie could find one.

"I made it," Isabella explained. Maya looked up in surprise.

"You made this?" Maya asked in awe.

"Yeah, last night actually. After everything with Cam, I could barely sleep so I just started sewing and before I knew it... voila," Isabella said, examining her work.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know you made clothes."

"No one knows. It was always my own little secret. But, I actually made it for you. I remember you saying that this was the dress you wanted for the pageant and it inspired me to make it. I remembered your size and had bought the material years ago so I went from there. You'd obviously have to try it on in case we need to do any alterations but I think it should fit," Isabella told her. Pulling her into a hug, Maya began to thank her profusely.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'd love to wear an Isabella Saunders original."

"Well, I'm glad but we can't show Cam. I want his jaw to drop even more when he sees you in it," Isabella said with a grin that matched Maya's as she threw her a wink.

"You got yourself a deal."

**~Degrassi~**

Friday had come sooner than Isabella, Cam, or Maya had thought. After countless dress fittings, preparations, and practising, the three of them had become more exhausted then usual. With everything going on, it had been hard for Cam and Maya to get any alone time with one another. Cam was relieved that this pageant was today. He'd get his girlfriend back to himself. He wouldn't have Katie, Tori, Isabella, or Tristan at their constant side. He checked himself in the mirror. At least Is had been nice enough to lay out some proper clothes for him. He hadn't the slightest idea as to what to wear to a beauty pageant but Is had picked up a suitable pair of dress pants and shirt for him to wear. Grabbing the flowers off the dresser, he heard his sister calling to him. Maya and Katie had already been at the venue and of course, the two of them were running late.

"Cam, come on," Isabella screamed as she placed her earrings in her ears.

"I heard you, I'm right here," Cam said. He saw his sister's expression to his attire, "is it too much?"

"Damn Cam, you clean up nicely and is that hair gel in your hair. I must say I'm quite impressed," Isabella teased.

"Shut up. Can we go? This shirt is starting to make me uncomfortable," he said, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Yes, we can. By the way, beautiful flowers. Maya's going to love them. They must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, but she's worth it."

**~Degrassi~**

Campbell had never expected the venue to be as big as it was nor did he anticipate the camera men or the fact that Ben Mulroney was standing nearly ten feet away from him. He noticed Is scoping the scene, trying to find Katie, leaving him completely alone with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. All he wanted was Maya. He figured he should find a way to sneak in towards the back. They had been texting each other back and forth trying to find a way to sneak around Katie and Isabella. As Cam found a getaway, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Owen. _Wait... what was Owen doing here?_ Cam thought to himself.

"Hey Saunders. Your sister around?" Owen asked him causing Cam to raise an eyebrow. Since when did Owen and Isabella talk, he wondered.

"Um, she should be helping Maya get ready in the back. But, uh... what are you doing here?" Cam asked curiously.

"I was dropping Tristan off and I remembered your sister said she was going to be here. I'll talk to her later, it's not a big deal..." Owen trailed. Now he felt stupid. Obviously Cam had no idea that he and Isabella had been speaking. Owen had now just made it awkward for himself.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Owen heard a female voice ask in surprise. Turning his attention, he saw Isabella walking towards them. Taking notice to her appearance, she had looked even more beautiful... something he had never thought possible.

"Umm... I was just dropping Tristan off. Thought I'd come in and say hey," he replied. Cam caught Isabella's expression. Was his sister blushing? Was she into Owen?

"So you paid for parking to come say hey?" Cam questioned spontaneously, which earned him a death glare from Isabella. After witnessing the look from his sister, Cam knew he had overstepped his boundaries; however, he was not going to let his sister get hurt again. He was just protecting her.

"Hey Cam, Maya's ready and she's been looking for you. You should go. Now," his sister encouraged, attempting to give Cam the hint to get lost. Taking a step back, he rushed towards behind the stage. He knew this conversation with his sister wasn't over.

**~Degrassi~**

"Sorry about Cam. He's... uh... he's just being my brother," Isabella said awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck, Owen gave her a small smile.

"No worries. I'm sure I'll be the same way with Tristan," Owen stated. They had stayed silent for a moment until Isabella spoke.

"What are you really doing here Owen? Not that it's not lovely to see you, I just know this isn't really your thing," Isabella asked, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Owen smiled at the gesture. He never understood how someone could be so honest yet so shy about it at the same time. Chuckling slightly, he responded:

"Tristan reminded me that you'd be here and I just wanted to see you. Is that wrong?"

"No, I think it's sweet. Why don't you come out to dinner with us tonight. You already paid for parking and I'd like you to come," she told him with a smile. He grabbed her hand gently, his face inching closer to her's.

"And what about Katie?" he whispered breathlessly.

"I can deal with Katie. Besides, didn't someone once tell me that not all Ice Hounds are bad," Isabella challenged as she attempted to close the gap between them. Their lips were now centimetres apart, Isabella felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was she really about to kiss Owen Milligan?

"Owen? What are you still doing here?" they heard Tristan ask causing the two of them to break apart. Thankfully, Tristan had only seen the back of Owen's head. Biting her lip, Isabella gave him a small smile one which he returned. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and judging by the look on Owen's face... neither had he.

"I should get back to helping Maya but save me a seat okay. Bye Tris," she said, turning her back to the both of them and walking towards the back of the stage. Owen felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at his brother.

"Something you'd like to share bro?" Tristan asked.

"Shut up and find a seat," Owen stated. Taking one last look towards the stage curtain, Owen smiled. Isabella Saunders was definitely the girl he wanted.

**~Degrassi~**

Maya Matlin could not think of a time when she had been surrounded by so many girls in one small space. Looking at all the girls, she had started to get nervous. She didn't look like any of them but even she couldn't deny that Katie and Isabella were truly miracle workers. They had straightened her hair, put her contacts in, and lightly did her makeup. She looked pretty. She felt pretty but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't enough. What did she know about pageants? Nothing and there was no way she was winning this one. All she wanted was Cam. He always knew how to make her feel better.

She saw her phone light up as Cam's name appeared on the screen of her iPhone. Plugging her ear with her index finger, she attempted to hear his voice over the madness.

"Cam? Hey, where are you? I'm dying back here," she joked. She heard him laugh on the other end.

"Turn around you dork," she heard him say. Turning around she saw Cam smiling at her with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Grinning, she hung up her phone as she watched him walk over to her. She noticed his appearance, one that Isabella had clearly helped him with. As he approached her, he placed a light kiss on her lips, one she happily returned.

"Wow, My. You look amazing. Not that you don't all the time but you're definitely going to win if you're wearing that. Should I be worried?" Cam teased causing Maya to push him lightly.

"Shut up. I'll have you know that this is an Isabella Saunders original, thank you," she replied, twirling in her dress.

"My sister made that? Damn, I am so going to have to thank her later," Cam said, placing another kiss on Maya's lips. Breaking away from their kiss, he extended the flowers towards her.

"For you. I'll love you till the last one dies," he said softly. Raising an eyebrow, Maya contemplated what he had just said. She had known roses to die extremely quickly but she was unsure if Cam knew what he meant. Staring down at the flowers, she had noticed that one was not like the rest. Pulling it out of the bag, she noticed that Cam had one fake, red rose lying in the bouquet. Smiling, she kissed him hard on the mouth... something Cam had not seen coming from Maya.

"You didn't think I knew roses died quickly, did you? I'm full of surprises Maya Matlin and I, one hundred percent meant what I said. It's you and me against the world baby," he told her, kissing her once more before security had told him that the pageant was about to start.

_It's you and me against the world baby._

She loved that because there was no one else she wanted to face this world with. No matter how old and young she was.

**~Degrassi~**

**A Letter to My Readers,**

**If you have finished this chapter, I hope you read this letter that I send to you from the bottom of my heart.**

**On Friday, our fandom lost Campbell Saunders. Although he was a fictional character, he was an integral part to my writing process and other people's writing process. He gave us someone to love. He gave us a relationship that we all cherished and wished for ourselves. I want you all to know that suicide is 100% preventable and that if you or someone you know needs help, I want you to encourage yourself and them to seek it. There are so many alternatives but taking your own life is not one of them. It is NOT selfish to talk to someone. You are not being an attention seeker. DO NOT let the enemy lie between your two ears.**

**I love writing this story and I will continue writing this story and I hope you all will continue reading it. If you ever need someone to talk to, please know that you can direct message me at any point on this website. I know we come from all different parts of the world but I cherish you all. I would not be writing as many chapters as I do without your encouraging words. Always know that WE are the voices whispered in the silence. We can make a difference. So let's talk and discuss the stigmas surrounding mental illness.**

**I will completely understand if some of you can no longer deal with reading this story. His death has affected all of us profoundly. Just please know that you are not alone and that you have enriched me as a writer. Your constant dedication to this story is outstanding.**

**Thank you all,**

**Sam**


	14. Fighter

**Chapter Fourteen: Fighter**

Maya could feel the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Actually, she didn't consider them to be butterflies anymore. No, she decided, they were more like giant moths that kept fluttering up into her throat. She felt sick and mentally cursed herself for being stupid enough to join the pageant. She caught a glance at Tori, who seemed to be reciting things to herself. Drawing the curtain back once more, she noticed the ballroom was crowded... mostly with people she didn't know. Scanning the room, her eyes fell on Cam who was sitting in the second row along with her sister, Isabella, Tristan, Zig, and Owen as they engaged in conversations with one another. _Well, they looked relaxed_, her subconscious teased. Great, now even her mind was mocking her. What the hell was she thinking? Maybe, it wasn't too late to back out. Nobody would even notice she was gone, right?

_No, Maya. This is for you. You're doing something for you!_ Her thoughts screamed back at her. Taking one more glance at Tori, Maya drew in a breath. She could do this. Cam told her she could do this and even if she didn't win, she knew he would love her regardless. This was supposed to be fun. For one night, she wouldn't be band-geek, cello-loving Maya Matlin. Tonight, she could be anything. She could do anything.

_Tonight, you can do anything._

She lingered on her words as her mind reverted back to the night her and Cam had sung karaoke together at Little Miss Steaks for the first time. She had told him that he could do anything and he believed her. Now she had to believe in her own words and herself. She was going to do this. She was going to make Katie and Cam proud of her. She was going to wear Isabella's creation with her head held high. They had come to support her and tonight she would not let them down.

_Just keep your head up and stick on the ice._

Now Cam's words were haunting her as she uttered the phrase to herself repeatedly.

_Just keep your head up and stick on the ice._

_Head up, stick on the ice._

As the lights dimmed, Maya's inner confidence grew. How hard could answering a few simple questions be? These people were strangers, and after this pageant, she had nothing to prove to them and everything to prove to herself. All she needed to do was be herself and that would beat any trophy or tiara she could possibly win. As long as she stayed true to herself, it was all that mattered. Maya Matlin had never been a quitter and she never would be. No matter how much this pageant terrified her.

**~Degrassi~**

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Cam whispered as he leaned into Isabella so that only she could hear him.

"Cam, she's going to be fine. It's Maya. That girl has more confidence in her pinky then half the girls in this pageant," Isabella whispered back before returning to her program. Cam sighed in relief. As least his sister knew that his girlfriend was going to be okay.

"Next up, we have Miss. Maya Matlin," Ben Mulroney stated to the audience as Isabella, Zig, Tristan, Cam, Owen, and Katie loudly screamed and clapped. Cam's eyes were fixated on her. She looked stunning and he couldn't help but pride himself in knowing that, that was his girlfriend. As Maya walked up to the podium, Cam caught her look. Throwing her a wink and mouthing an "I love you", he watched as her smile grew as she prepared to answer Ben's questions.

"Miss. Matlin. This is the question round of the pageant, so here is your first question. Aside from members of your family, who would you say has the most influence in your life?"

"Well.. it would have to be my boyfriend, Campbell Saunders. He's the most amazing person in the world. He's influenced me more than anybody ever could. He showed me what it meant to love someone. He showed me what immense strength is. He showed me that I'm more than I think I am. Before he came along, I was cello-loving Maya. But now I know I'm so much more then that. As crazy as it sounds, he's my other half and I can't imagine my world without him in it. He's the best part of me," Maya explained as she looked towards Cam. Staring back at her, he felt his lips form into a half smile. God, was he ever in love with her.

"Excellent answer Miss. Matlin. I'm sure he's in the audience tonight so is there anything you'd like to say to him?" Ben asked, obviously smitten by Maya's response.

"I think I just summed it all up," Maya joked causing the audience to laugh, "but I think it's much easier to say in four words. **I love you, Cam**." Maya could hear the audience 'awwing' but her eyes were still fixated on Cam. He was the only person in this room, aside from her sister and friends, that mattered.

"Well Miss. Matlin, you sure do make the room believe in the notion of love. Your final question is based on your attire. Why did you choose this dress this evening?"

"Well, Caribbean blue is my favourite colour and it was made for me by a great friend of mine. I actually consider her to be like another older sister to me. Without her, this outfit or transformation would not have even been possible so I'm very fortunate to be wearing an Isabella Saunders' original this evening."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together once again for Miss. Maya Matlin. We will return to the Miss Teen Pageant after this commercial break," Ben replied as the cameras switched into advertisements. Cam watched as Maya walked back with the other contestants and felt his sister squeeze his hand lovingly. He never realized how loved he was until this moment and for some reason, he knew that everything was going to be okay.

**~Degrassi~**

"So Cam, your girl is doing well up there," Owen said, trying to spark conversation with Cam. Isabella, Katie, and Tristan had gone back to help Maya and Tori with the next round of their pageant. Taking one look at Owen, Cam raised an eyebrow. Although Owen had never been one of the Ice Hounds to bother him, Owen had, also, never made an attempt to have a conversation with him before unless it pertained to hockey. Quite frankly, Cam had still been pissed with him after the whole 'Chicken Cutlet' incident that Maya had told him about.

"She always does great. She's the greatest person in the world," Cam replied as he distracted himself with his phone.

"Cam, I just wanted you to know that... that I'm sorry. For the whole Maya incident and for not sticking up for you when it came to the team. We kind of suck without you on the ice," Owen admitted. He really had felt bad for what happened with Maya and how the team treated Cam. Plus, he really liked Isabella and getting on good terms with Cam was something he wanted. Cam was his teammates but he also thought that maybe being friends wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Look Owen, I appreciate the apology but you don't just have to be nice to me 'cause your into my sister," Cam replied kindly. He really had appreciated Owen's apology but he didn't want an apology because Owen wanted his sister.

"I'm not solely apologizing to you because I'm into your sister. I'm apologizing 'cause I've been a shitty teammate. I can't even begin to understand what it's like to be miles away from your family or being the youngest player on a team with a bunch of assholes. I really am sorry Cam," Owen explained. Sighing, Cam knew that Owen had been sincere in his apology and having a friend would make it easier if he had decided to return back to hockey.

"Thanks dude, I appreciate it," Cam said holding out his fist to Owen's. Bumping their fists, Owen sighed in relief. He had never been the type to be a "mushy" guy but he truly felt like he owed Cam an apology. The team needed him and he knew he should have treated him better. Even with an injury, Cam still had the most points in the league. It was time to lay off some of the pressure.

"Sooo... can I date your sister bro?" Owen asked jokingly. Shaking his head, Cam laughed.

"Don't let me stop you but don't even think about hurting her. That's my sister and I will come after you," Cam stated half-seriously, half-jokingly. Owen laughed at his response. He hadn't expected anything less. As they began to converse about hockey, they had not noticed that Isabella was a few mere feet behind them.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Star right wing Campbell Saunders and defence-man Owen Milligan of the Toronto Ice Hounds are actually having a civil conversation with one another? My God, I'm impressed," Isabella joked taking her seat in between them. Both boys shook their head. Leave to Is to ruin a friendly conversation. But even Cam had to say he was impressed. For the first time since joining the Ice Hounds, someone had actually made him feel like part of the team. Maybe returning to hockey wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**~Degrassi~**

"And now to announce your winners," Ben Mulroney said as he opened his envelope. Maya was now looking directly as Cam as he gave her a wink and smile of encouragement. Win or lose, Maya had done something for herself and she knew everyone would be proud of her. Today had been the first day where she actually felt accomplished. Today was the first day, in a long time, that she actually bonded with her sister and no trophy could ever take that feeling away from her. Taking another look at Cam, she saw him mouth an "I love you" to her, which only broadened her smile more.

"The winner for our talent portion of the competition goes to... Miss. Maya Matlin for her original song," Ben announced, taking Maya out of her thoughts. Had she heard him correctly? Had she really won for her own song? She watched as Tristan, Zig, Cam, Isabella, Owen, and Katie stood up hollering her name and clapping for her.

"Congratulations Miss. Matlin," Ben told her as he placed the small trophy in her hand to which she muttered a polite 'thank you'. Turning back to the audience, she raised her trophy high above her head in triumph to her sister and friends, which only furthered their screaming and applause. As she took her spot back in line, Maya waited to hear Tori's fate.

After Tori won Miss. Congeniality, Tori and Maya raced back to the dressing room to congratulate one another. Frankly, Maya couldn't wait to take all this makeup off and put her glasses back on. She liked feeling beautiful but she knew this wasn't who she was. She liked being the Maya she was and after winning the talent award, she now knew that other people did too. Embracing Tori, Maya couldn't have been happier for her best friend. After years of hard work and dedication, Tori got exactly what she deserved.

After embracing Tori, she felt a hand slip around her waist. A hand that had found it's way to her waist multiple times over the last five months. Turning around, she grinned as Cam picked her up off the floor and spun her around. She squealed in delight. She was so happy she could spend this moment with everyone she loved.

"You did such a great job baby. Congratulations!" Cam told her as he put her down and kissed her.

"I owe it all to you. You inspired that song and I really meant what I said. I really do love you, Campbell Daniel Saunders," she said, kissing him once more.

"I love you too, Maya Elise Matlin till forever and a day. Thank you for what you said about me, but you were wrong," he replied as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "you're the greatest person I've ever known. I'm a very lucky guy and I feel like I don't tell you that very often."

"Best. Day. Ever," Maya stated, closing the gap between her and Campbell's lips once more. Today really had been the best day ever and she knew that this would be a day she wouldn't ever forget.

**~Degrassi~**

"Katie! What do you mean you aren't coming?" Isabella asked loudly. As they began to pack up their belongings, Katie had explained to Isabella that she would not be joining them for dinner. Normally, Isabella wouldn't have minded but tonight she'd be left to chaperone with Owen. Isabella didn't even know if he wanted to take her out on a date yet.

"Look, you'll be fine. Besides isn't there an Ice Hound whose got the hots for you or something out there?" Katie teased. Shooting her a look, Katie retracted.

"That isn't the point Katie. The point was, was that you and I were taking them to dinner. Can't you just invite Jake? Pleaseeeee," Isabella begged. She hadn't want Owen to think that she set this up so she could spend alone time with him. She hadn't wanted to look desperate in his eyes.

"No can do Saunders. Besides it's Little Miss Steaks. It's not like we were going somewhere fancy anyways," Katie said throwing her hair dryer into her bag.

"You know, you're right Matlin. It's not like you owe me for all the nights you slept at Jake's that I had to lie to Maya about," Isabella replied causing Katie to swat her arm.

"And I plan on spending the night tonight at Jake's, thank you very much," Katie teased. Isabella scrunched her face, playfully, in disgust.

"Oh don't do that to me Saunders. Tell me you don't wanna know what's under Milligan's jock strap," Katie joked causing Isabella to roll her eyes.

"You're sick."

"And you're horny. See, best friends know everything," Katie teased even more. Shaking her head, Isabella zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Pointing her finger at Katie, Isabella responded:

"You owe me... again."

"Love you. Stay safe. Make sure to use what's behind your bathroom mirror tonight," Katie yelled to Isabella who had now walked away from her. As Isabella heard Katie's words, she raised her middle finger above her head playfully as she walked off. Katie chuckled to herself. Sometimes, it was totally worth having secrets with your best friends.

**~Degrassi~**

"Sorry you got stuck chaperoning dinner with me. Katie bailed at the last second," Isabella said to Owen as they left the venue.

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides I don't think you'd want to be left alone with the niners and your brother for dinner," Owen replied. Muttering a 'yeah', Isabella nodded her head while placing the extra stuff from the pageant in the trunk of her car. She noticed Cam eavesdropping from the front seat. Shooting him a glare, Cam quickly turned around, whistling to himself to keep himself occupied. Even Isabella noticed that Maya was having a hard time containing her laughter over Cam's actions.

"So Little Miss Steaks right?" Owen asked. Isabella nodded her head, leaning her hand against the window of the trunk. Shutting the trunk had been a good idea considering Cam and Maya had been thoroughly embarrassing her in front of Owen. After hugging goodbye, Isabella watched as Owen piled into his car with Tori, Zig, and Tristan in tow.

As Isabella took her place in the driver's seat, she threw cold glances towards Cam and Maya. With guilty faces, both Cam and Maya looked towards her not even attempting to utter a single word.

"Listen here you two. I am all for your love fest but if either of you, particularly you Cam, think that you are going to ruin this night for me... you're wrong. There will be no laughing, no eavesdropping, no awkward questions, and no side comments. Campbell, if I hear a peep out of your mouth tonight that causes sweet Maya to laugh, I will revoke her sleepover privileges for an entire week," Isabella threatened him.

"You wouldn't," Campbell challenged.

"Watch me," Isabella said with a side smirk. Retracting, Cam folded his arms across his chest in defeat. One of his many jobs as a brother was to protect and make fun of his sister but now Isabella had put a halt to it all. Looking back at Maya, she watched as she shrugged at him. He turned his attention back to Isabella, who was now reversing out of the parking lot with a huge grin on her face.

**~Degrassi~**

**Well my lovely readers, here is the brand new chapter. I'm still not over Campbell's untimely death but writing this story has been easing my pain. I haven't been able to watch any Camaya videos yet so I've resorted to watching 'Wingin' It". If you haven't seen it before Dylan (Campbell Saunders) and Demetrius (Mike Dallas) starred on this show WAYYY before Degrassi. Check it out, you can find most of the episodes on Youtube!** **It's another show filmed in my hometown of Toronto that has a ton of Degrassi alumni in it as well as some of the cast now. Ironically, a friend of mine was at the Canadian Screen Actor Awards last night and got to meet some of the cast of Degrassi. Dylan wasn't there but she expects him to be there on Sunday. I will keep you all posted! Anyways, I hope all of you guys are doing okay. Like I stated before, if you need someone to talk to about anything... Personal message me! Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story minus Campbell's death on the actual show. You have no idea how much joy I feel knowing this story has been easing some of your pain. I'm not going anywhere and I hope you won't either! I love writing for you!**

**Remember we can only do great things with great love.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Sam**


	15. Selfish, Cold, and Composed

**Chapter Fifteen: Selfish, Cold, and Composed**

Isabella had never been to Little Miss Steaks on a karaoke night before and she hadn't realized how packed it would be getting. As she and Owen made their way over to their separate table, she made sure that they would keep a close enough eye on their siblings and their friends. As Isabella looked down at her menu, she could feel Owen's gaze on her. She smiled to herself. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since Josh but even she had to admit to herself that the prospect of feeling something for someone else had scared her. Even though Owen knew the reasoning behind the end of her five-year relationship, her trust in men had diminished greatly and she still wasn't one hundred percent sure she could ever give her heart to someone like that again.

Joshua Thomas had been her everything since the moment he asked her to the school dance in the seventh grade. At twelve, Isabella had never even kissed a boy but she would have been out of her mind to say no to the most popular guy in school... who also just happened to be her best friend. They had been friend for years as their fathers worked on the force together; her dad being chief of Kapusaksing police and his being her father's right hand man. They grew up together and, despite their difference, they had always managed to maintain their friendship from kindergarten all the way to middle school. They were different but so incredibly similar. As her thoughts traced back to her and Josh's five-year relationship, the memories began to consume her. He had been her first everything: first date, first boyfriend, first kiss, and her first time. He had everything that no other guy would ever get to have and she lost him because of a stupid argument over her decision to move to Toronto in order to be with Campbell. According to everyone in Kapusaksing, they were the definition of forever until that night where everything changed. A moment her mind would surely never let her forget:

_She didn't even remember how the whole argument started. There they were, lying in her bed just enjoying each others company; their hands intertwined as her head lay on his chest. His steady heartbeat had been ringing in her ears and she smiled in contentment. Even after five years of dating, she still found herself smiling when she was around him. But even through her smile, the phone call her and her family had gotten the other night had been plaguing her. Maya's words lingering in her head:_

_**He really needs someone.**_

_**I don't think he's happy here.**_

_**Is there any way you can come for a week? Please.**_

_She hadn't physically seen her brother in months, minus the occasional Skype session, and yet she couldn't help but be worried over Maya's concern for him. From what Cam had told her, he had really been enjoying his new life in Toronto but even she knew that Cam was always good at masking his true feelings; something that she had helped him perfect after the whole Billy Martin incident five years ago. Was he really as miserable as that girl Maya claimed him to be? Isabella wasn't entirely sure but she knew something needed to be done. Maybe a change of pace could be good for her too and her and Josh had always talked about getting out of Kapusaksing. __**Yes! That was it! She could move and then he could join her after... then everything would be perfect!**__ They'd get the fairy tale everyone expected them to have and she could keep an eye on her brother. Everyone would be happy... well almost._

"_Izzy bear, you going to tell me what's got you so quiet," she heard Josh say into the silence. Glancing up at him, she stared at him intently._

"_Can't a girl just lay in solitude without there being something wrong?" she questioned. She watched as he shook his head and laughed._

"_You have been my girlfriend for the last five years and I know that you're never quiet unless something is bothering you. What's going on?" he asked. Sighing, Isabella didn't know how to put her thoughts into words._

"_What would you say if I said that I wanted to move to Toronto?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. She __felt his body tense underneath her as he readjusted his position so that he was now sitting upright. _

"_Well... you always said you wanted out of Kapusaksing. I think Toronto's a great idea for college. It has some of the best universities in the country," he replied. _

"_No, I mean what if I moved now. Like within the next couple of weeks," she stated meekly. She watched as he roared with laughter. Looking at him suspiciously, she waited until his laughter subsided. Did he actually think that she was joking about moving twelve hours away?_

"_Good one, babe. You had me there for a second," he told her, kissing her forehead lovingly._

"_I wasn't joking. Cam's new girlfriend called a few days ago. She's really concerned about him and I am too. I figured that maybe if I moved out there maybe he'd feel a little more, I don't know, at home. You know how Cam's been ever since the __**incident**__," she replied, stressing the incident. Everyone in town had heard about what happened five years ago and Josh had really stuck by Cam through it all. The incident had made them like brothers almost._

"_Wait..." he began, pulling himself higher up on her bed so that his back was now resting on the headboard trying to wrap his head around what she was saying, "let me get this straight. You want to leave Kapusaksing and us behind in order to help Cam. Cam's a big boy, Is. He made the choice to play for the Ice Hounds all on his own. I don't get why you're the one who has to pick up her entire life because your brother's homesick."_

"_He is my brother Josh. You know how badly Billy Martin screwed him up! You were one of the few people who saw it first hand. He earned this chance to play for the Ice Hounds but I will not let him be miserable because of it. You know just as well as I do that Cam getting into the NHL is going to change everything for him. But I am not going to sit here and just let him be miserable. You know how important my family is to me," she pushed. Getting up off the bed, Josh stared at her in bewilderment._

"_And what about me, Is? What about us? You're going to willingly throw five-years away because you're brother is going through another one of his phases. What happened to forever, Is? What happened to that!" he argued back. _

"_This isn't about us! Why are you acting like this? You and Cam are friends! Aren't you the least bit concerned about him?" Isabella spat back. Shaking his head, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and threw it over his shoulder and made his way towards her bedroom door._

"_Where are you going?" she half-shouted._

"_This is what people do when they choose to leave before saying something they're going to regret later. Let my girlfriend know that she can call me when she gets her head screwed back on straight," he told her, slamming her door as he left. Falling back on her bed, Isabella put her hands to her face. How things went from good to bad, she couldn't even comprehend it. She'd talk to him tonight. She had too, especially if she wanted to save her relationship with the boy she loved._

**~Degrassi~**

_After countless ignored texts and phone calls, Isabella knew she had to talk to Josh at some point. She knew he'd be at Riley Johnson's party tonight and it was the perfect opportunity for them to work things out. There was still so much left unsaid between them. Bidding her parents goodbye, she hugged her leather jacket close to her body to keep in the warmth. Riley's house hadn't been too far from hers and walking had always allowed her time to clear her head. After her fight with Josh, she realized that she wanted him to come to Toronto with her. They could have a fresh start there together. They'd be happy. She knew it. _

_Walking into Riley's party, the smell of alcohol and marijuana hit her strongly. Even though her dad had been chief of police, things like this happened all the time in Kapusaksing. Everyone would hear about this party tomorrow including her father, who would no doubt be doing damage control by making his rounds to the high school about drug and alcohol safety. He had done this countless times but even then getting through to teenagers would always be his biggest challenge. _

_Isabella scanned the party looking for Josh but found him to no avail. As she brushed through the crowd, she spotted Josh's best friend Jake. Tapping him on the shoulder, Jake turned around with a drink in hand, grinning broadly at her._

"_Hey Saunders. You made it!" he exclaimed, clearly intoxicated. She could smell the vodka off his breath. _

"_Yeah... um... have you seen Josh by any chance?" she asked curiously, still glancing around the room._

"_He went upstairs about half hour ago. He was pretty wasted! Said something about a big fight with you. Hard to believe that the perfect couple fight," he joked, nudging her lightly. Giving him a fake, small smile, Isabella bolted up the stairs. She had been to Riley's numerous times and knew that Riley had only allowed people to use his guest room. Although she would never admit it, her and Josh had seen that guest room on numerous occasions as they often spent nights at Riley's after countless parties that were now deemed infamous._

_Swinging open the door, she was unable to process what she was witnessing as she clutched the door handle to keep her body steady. Josh was definitely in the room but he hadn't been alone. He was in bed, completely naked, with her best friend Kelly Parks. As the tears welled in her eyes, she shut the door and bolted down the staircase; not even turning around to hear Josh hollering her name. **Keep moving Is. Don't look back. Don't you dare look back**, her subconscious pushed. As she attempted to make her way through the crowd, she felt someone grab her hand and swing her around. There stood Josh, clad in blue jeans and shirtless. Isabella could hear the music drown out as the entire senior class looked on in awe and confusion._

"_Is..." he began, trying to find the words. He knew this had been a terrible mistake._

"_Don't touch me," she seethed, pulling her arm out of his grasp, "You will never get to touch me again. Do you understand me!"_

"_Is... it was a mistake. I was just angry and God, I don't even know why I did it. Please, you have to believe me," he begged. _

"_How am I ever supposed to trust you again! Y-y-y-you disgust me! You and I... we're done. Have all the skanks you want. You know I wasn't completely sold on Toronto but after this, it's the best decision I've ever made in the last five years. I'm better then this town and I'm better than you!" she exclaimed leaving everyone in the room speechless. As she turned on her heels, she grabbed a drink out of someone's hand and chugged it back; crushing the plastic cup before throwing it on the lawn. With her head held high she had one last thought: so long Kapusaksing, nice knowing ya._

**~Degrassi~**

As Isabella snapped back into reality, the memories began to suffocate her. She needed air or some form of clarity. Abruptly, she picked herself up out of her seat and headed straight towards the restaurant doors and pushing them open leaving Campbell and the others with confused expressions on their faces. She could feel the tears perking in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of everyone. Cam still hadn't known what truly happened between her and Josh and after everything Cam had been dealing with lately, Isabella didn't want him to be burdened with more than he could handle.

Looking over to Maya, Cam felt himself instantly get up out of his seat. Isabella never did this. Sure, sometimes she caused scenes when she felt strongly about something but his sister looked visibly upset. Something was bothering her but had it been something that Owen had said? Was it still over everything she witnessed with him? Just as Cam was ready to walk out of the restaurant, Owen stopped him. Although the two had not said anything, Cam knew that Owen would take care of his sister.

"I got her," Owen reassured him as Cam nodded once more. Returning to Maya, he felt Maya squeeze his hand under the table. Even Maya looked concerned. But what had really been bothering his sister? He had to get to the bottom of it!

**~Degrassi~**

As Owen stepped outside, he saw Isabella sitting on a bench playing with her hands. He knew this was her form of distraction. Taking a seat next to her, he watched as she acknowledge him while wiping away the freshly fallen tears. He hadn't said anything to her but he could see how truly broken she was.

"Owen?" he heard her ask meekly.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"When... when Anya left. How did it make you feel?" her question taking him by surprise.

"I was miserable for awhile. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I barely trusted women. I was scared to open my heart up again. I was a mess," he explained truthfully, glancing over to her. He watched as she nodded her head, sniffling back the remainder of her tears.

"What happened back there?" he said, taking her hand in his. Looking up at him, he noticed her eyes were glossy. Although he hadn't known her for a long time, he knew that her strength was impeccable. The was something he actually admired most about her.

"I don't know. God, I just I feel so stupid! I don't know... just hanging out with you made me think of what Josh did to me and I know I shouldn't see this as a date or anything because who even knows if you want to date..." she was stopped abruptly when his lips fell on hers. Her lips moved in sync with his as her arms snaked their way around his neck. She felt him place his hand on her cheek, pulling her forward as he deepened their kiss. Breaking away, Owen laid his forehead on hers.

"Wow," he stated as Isabella stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah... 'wow' pretty much sums that up" she said breathlessly.

"I really like you Is and I was kind of hoping this was a bit of a date. I just didn't know if you wanted it to be," he stated shyly. Blushing slightly, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm not going to do what he did to you. I swear," he promised as she nodded her head. She really had believed him. She needed to trust him. No matter how hard it was going to be to give her heart up again.

"Good. 'Cause I don't think I'd be able to handle something like that again. I'm giving you my heart Owen. Please don't break it," she whispered before kissing him again. Toronto was her fresh start but she knew she'd have to face Josh again... especially with her trip to Kapusaksing in a week.

**~Degrassi~**

It had been four days since the incident at Little Miss Steaks. It had been four days since she became Owen Milligan's girlfriend. Finally, everything seemed to be falling into place. She had gotten her fresh start with her new friends, her brother, and her new boyfriend. Everything was perfect and she couldn't have been happier. Owen had made her forget about Josh, even though she knew that seeing him would not be the highlight of her week in Kapusaksing. They needed closure. If she was fully going to give her heart to Owen then she'd have to talk to Josh. No matter how painful it all would be.

As she grabbed the books from the top shelf of her locker, she felt someone tap her shoulder gently. Turning slowly, she glanced over her shoulder to see Eli standing behind her with a broad grin on his face and a Starbucks Thai Chi Latte with her name on it.

"Good morning Isabella Saunders," Eli said as he handed her the Starbucks cup. Raising an eyebrow, she accepted it.

"Good morning Elijah Goldsworthy. How may I help you?" she responded in the same tone that he had.

"Are you questioning my motives? Can a man not simply extend a good morning to his friend without their being something he needs?" he questioned. Shaking her head, Isabella took a sip of the drink Eli purchased her.

"Not if said man brings his friend an incredibly expensive drink that just so happens to be her favourite," she said, mocking his tone once more. Resting back on the nearest locker, Isabella could hear Eli sigh.

"Alright so I need something," he conceded. Nodding her head and smiling, she shut her locker and leaned up against it; her books clutched tightly to her chest.

"I knew it. Spill it Tarantino."

"Okay, so I'm thinking of doing this short film about... well.. zombies. It would look great on my NYU portfolio and I think that this could really put me on the map as far as my directing career goes and..." he was cut off by Isabella's hand draped over his mouth as she silenced his rambling. Chuckling at his surprised expression, she took her hand away.

"Eli, breath. Just tell me what you need," she clarified.

"Look. Katie showed me the dress you made for Maya and it was exquisite. I need a costume designer for the film and I'd love for you to do it. I already talked to Simpson and he said that we can rip up some of the clothes from the drama department and there is still some material left over from the sewing class that Miss. Bronson taught last semester."

"Wait... let's me get this straight. You want my designs in your film. Eli, are you sure?" she asked. Had she really heard him? Before making the dress for Maya, Isabella had never saw herself having a career in fashion but now? It was starting to look like a great possibility.

"Is, I trust you and your sense of fashion. Look around, there is no one who understands fashion or dresses like you do and no one who would understand my vision like you would. Pleaseeee! I will beg," he told her.

"Eli... I don't know..." Isabella trailed doubtfully. She didn't even know if she could do this. This film was important to Eli. It could determine his whole future. She didn't want to be the one to screw it all up.

"Did you not hear me! I said, I'll beg," he repeated once more.

Sighing, Isabella nodded her head, "you don't need to beg. I will draw up some sketches then we can play around with some ideas tomorrow. I won't make the clothes until you are one hundred percent satisfied with the drawings, Eli. We'll go through measurements with the cast members when you have them selected and you cannot be afraid to tell me if you think my ideas are shit. Deal?"

"You are seriously the best! You have yourself a deal. Auditions start next week. So while you're in Kapusaksing, I will have my final details all sorted out that way when you get back, you can do your measurements," Eli said as he hugged her while she laughed in amusement. As the bell sounded, they walked off to homeroom with Eli still discussing his project with her. As she heard the excitement in his voice, she had sincerely hoped that she wouldn't let him down. She couldn't let him down. She wouldn't.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam could hear the flipping of magazine pages as he waited patiently in the doctor's office. Today had been the day he had been dreading. Often, getting a cast off would be a joyous occasion for most; however Cam knew what this meant for him. He'd be going back to hockey. He'd be an Ice Hound again. He'd be anxious again. And above all else, he was scared that he would attempt to do the unthinkable again.

He, Maya, and Isabella had tried for the past week to get him out of hockey. They sifted through paperwork. Read every fine detail over and over and over again but even then getting him out of his contract was tricky. Due to his exceptional player status, Cam had been signed to the team longer than most of his teammates. The Ice Hounds knew he was too good to lose and Cam had been stupid enough to sign the papers without reading them over first. Now he was stuck and buying out of his contract had proven far too expensive for even him or Isabella to afford. He, also, couldn't let his parents get wind of his need to leave hockey because, if they had, he'd have a one way train ticket to Kapusaksing with his name written all over it.

He looked over to Isabella, who had been glued to the latest issue of Vogue that she had received in the mail. How she could be so engrossed in a magazine about fashion was something he couldn't fathom. He was thankful that Maya had not been like that because he didn't know how much knowledge of fashion he could take. Living with Is had been enough for him for the rest of his life. As he continued to sit with his thoughts, he heard the nurse call his name. Picking himself up out of his seat, he saw Isabella give him a small smile before returning to her magazine.

"Mr. Saunders! Good to see you. Ready to get this cast off?" his doctor asked him.

"You have no idea," he said trying to sound as happy as possible. As the doctor began to remove his cast, Cam felt his hand go limp. For the past six to eight weeks, he had been so used to doing everything with one hand but now he could actually use both. He could hug Maya better now. He could help Is around the house. He could hold a hockey stick again.

_**He could hold a hockey stick again**_**.**

Again, his stomach coiled. He didn't know how soon he'd be back on the ice but he did know that his coach would surely be finding out about this appointment. The thoughts of hockey had now come rushing back to him. The exhaustion. Barely getting any time to spend with his girlfriend. The countless nights that Is would probably be having dinner by herself. Although he missed the ice, he hadn't realized how much hockey limited him. He didn't want to be miserable anymore but maybe Maya had been right. He should balance hockey with other things. Hockey could still be in his life but it didn't have to be his whole life... right?

"Alright Mr. Saunders, you are a free man," his doctor announced.

"Thanks doc. So what's the verdict on hockey?" he asked, dreading his doctors answer.

"Well, I'd stay off it for another two weeks. It's healed but not completely. You can do games of pick-up but I don't suggest practising with the team just yet. Just make sure it's nothing to physical, okay," the doctor ordered. Nodding his head, Cam gave him a thank you and walked back into the waiting room. Two weeks. He had two weeks to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

**~Degrassi~**

**Hello readers!**

**How fast did I pull out another update? I'm quite impressed with myself and this one is my longest chapter yet! This is a chapter I really wanted to write because we haven't seen Isabella's backstory yet and why she is so hostile towards her ex. I have another great storyline for Is and I just wanted to thank all you Owen/Isabella shippers out there! I hadn't expected you guys to love them as much as you do (maybe we should give them a ship name? I'll leave that up to all of you!). But for those of you who love her and Dallas, there will be more interaction. They are endgame. I don't think Dallas is going to be too happy with her and Owen's new found relationship. Also, amongst all the great reviews I get one truly stood out to me. So this is a shout out to Katie, who wants to see Maya and Cam take their relationship to the next level. Funny enough I had really contemplated it but you're interest in that has inspired me to add it into the story! I don't know when but it will happen! **

**Thank you all so much again for your unwavering support. It truly means the world to me that you all enjoy this story and have stuck by it. As a writer, I can only hope it inspires you to write your own story. Writing is so therapeutic and just like everything else it takes time to perfect. I'm still perfecting it myself. But challenge yourself! You can do it!**

**Nothing is impossible, the word itself says "I'm Possible!"**

**From the bottom of my heart, I love you all.**

**Sam**


	16. Just a Dream

**Chapter Sixteen: Just a Dream**

_ Waking up this morning, Isabella felt different; almost as if changes were about to set foot. This feeling has been gnawing throughout her body all morning. Cam had left early this morning; way too early then he normally would. She remembered him saying something about going to the rink to watch the Ice Hounds practice as he'd be returning in a few weeks and wanted to see where he stood with the team. She couldn't say that she was the least bit surprised with his decision. Last week he had dreaded going back but why had he suddenly decided to be apart of the team? She hadn't been sure but she knew that something wasn't right almost as if nothing would ever be right again._

_ As she pulled her Jeep into the school parking spot, she noticed the lack of students around campus. This was extremely abnormal, especially for Degrassi. She always noticed students fluttering about the school grounds. **Maybe, you're just early**, her subconscious reprimanded. Looking at the clock, she was indeed early but she still needed this time to finish her sketches for the film if she was going to show them Eli. Besides, the library had granted the students early access in preparation for their upcoming finals. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, coffee in hand, she made the walk towards the greenhouse; a shortcut Katie and Jake had told her about during her first week at Degrassi. Trekking towards the greenhouse, her eyes darted towards the red object that had been blatantly taunting her. She knew better than most that Jake would never leave something behind in the greenhouse. He'd always been so meticulous about what was in there. _

_ As she walked closer, the object became clearer. She could see the sleeves and hood of the hoodie. She'd seen that sweatshirt before. The Ice Hounds wore them when their letterman jackets had proven too heavy for the warm weather. Dallas had that hoodie on when they were tutoring. Owen had wrapped that hoodie around her shoulders after their dinner at Little Miss Steaks. Cam wore that hoodie around the house all the time._

_**Cam.**_

_No. No, it wasn't possible. He was at hockey practice. That's what he told her. That's what he told Maya. He'd never lie to them. _

_He **wouldn't. **_

_He **couldn't. **_

_He **didn't. **_

_She shouldn't even have questioned it. Someone simply left it in there by accident. Maybe Jake just hadn't been in there to check or maybe Dallas and his goons had been fucking around in there the day before. Quickening her pace, she bolted towards the doors but found herself stopping abruptly; a chill cursing through her body. She had to know. She had to know if she was right._

_Turning around, she walked towards the greenhouse and peered into the openness. She hadn't even been looking for a second but she could feel the coffee falling freely out of her hand, splattering on the concrete. His body slouched up against the wooden crate in plain view for any passing student to see._

"_No, no, no, no, no," she muttered hysterically, pushing her way into the greenhouse. This couldn't be happening._

_But it was. The deep shade of red was haunting her again. She'd know that colour anywhere._

_**Crimson, red. **_

_**The colour of blood.**_

_**The colour of her brother's blood.**_

_Frantically, she rushed to her brother's side, who had been sitting upright in a pool of blood. His own blood. The deep slits on his wrist apparent as the garden sheer lay by his side. Quickly, she grabbed the sweatshirt and tied it around his wrists to stop the bleeding._

"_Cam! Cam, come on, don't do this to me! Open your eyes. Campbell, open your eyes!" she screamed, shaking his lifeless body as the tears poured from her eyes. _

"_CAM!"_

Isabella sprung from her bed with a start, balling her bedsheets into her fist by her side. Her breathing was heavy and she could taste the saltiness of her tears as they fell upon her lips. Looking at the clock, she noticed the time: 2 a.m. had been flashing red. This reoccurring nightmare had shaken her again for a week since finding out Campbell's darkest secret. Every night it had been the same dream and every night it had grown much more intense... almost as if it had been real. Almost as if it was going to be real.

Shaking her head, she threw her legs over the side of her bed. She had to check on him. She had to make sure that her mind was simply playing games on her. She heard the creak in Cam's door as she peered her head inside. That's when she saw him laying soundly in his bed, hearing the soft snores escaping his mouth. Breathing a sigh of relief, she shut the door gently. It was all just a dream; a really sick, twisted nightmare. Cam promised her that he would never do something like that and she knew she needed to believe him but something in her told her not too. Something told her to keep an extra eye on him.

She didn't want to be that sibling. The kind of sibling who tracked down her brother's every move or his whereabouts. But he had attempted to do something like this before and he was her responsibility. _He jumped off a catwalk intentionally for fuck sakes_, her subconscious yelled to her. She would just have to be subtle about it like driving him herself to practice or making sure that he spent more time with his friends here then having to walk somewhere to meet them. She'd do anything to keep him safe and breathing. Anything. Even if it meant being an overbearing sibling.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam awoke feeling better than he had in months. Today would be one of his very few good days and he couldn't wait to see Maya at school. As he walked down the stairs, he was startled to see Isabella sitting on the couch, drawing profusely into her sketch book. Cam had been really happy for his sister when she told him that she'd be the costume designer and fashion consultant for Eli's newest film project. He'd known how worried she was about him lately and he couldn't have thought of the perfect distraction for her. Isabella deserved something for herself for a change.

"Good morning Is," he said politely as she looked up from her sketchbook. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her work. She'd had drawn at least twenty costume designs since the nightmare awoke her from her sleep. In a matter of five hours, she had enough variety for Eli. Drawing kept her focused and the less she slept, the less nightmares she would have.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn.

"So how many designs did you get done? Five? Six?" he asked peering over her shoulder.

"Umm... about twenty," she replied, watching as Cam's eyes widened.

"How did you get twenty designs done? Did you even sleep?" he questioned once more. Isabella refused to respond as he closed her book and walked over to the coffee machine.

"You didn't sleep again, did you?" he pushed, as he blocked her in next to the coffee machine. He wanted an answer. For an entire week she had been up earlier than him, just sitting on the couch aimlessly.

"Cam, it's really no big deal. Just a bit of insomnia I guess. I got a lot going on," she said nonchalantly, trying to act as unfazed as possible. She couldn't tell him about the nightmares. It would only freak him out and she didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Is, you cannot live off coffee and no sleep! You realize that right?"

"Will you stop worrying about me! I'm fine. It happens to people all the time Cam! Back off, would you," she snapped, making her way around him.

"I'm not going to back off, Is. You're my sister. We're supposed to take care of each other!" he argued.

"Campbell, listen to me. I don't want you worrying about me. If there was something gone on I would tell you... okay. Can we please just get ready for school. I have to show Eli the sketches before homeroom," she replied calmly. He watched as his sister walked up the stairs. She was lying to him. He could feel it. Isabella never lied to him. He'd have to talk to Owen. Maybe, he could get something out of her.

**~Degrassi~**

Campbell stood beneath the steps of Degrassi searching for Maya. The front of the school had been especially crowded as students began to enjoy the warm weather before being confined to classrooms all day. Maybe if he found Tori, Zig, or Tristan, he would know where Maya was. Normally, they had always been with her. Scanning the crowd once more, he heard his name being called. Glancing up the steps, he watched as Maya raced down them and threw herself in his arms. Grinning, he picked her up and held her, setting her down gently afterwards. They hadn't spent any alone time together in the past couple of days as they had been busy studying for their finals before the upcoming break and she had yet to see him without his cast. He knew he'd have plenty of time to spend with her when they went to Kapusaksing for a week but he still wanted to enjoy some time with her in Toronto.

"I'm sorry... do I know you?" he questioned playfully pulling her to an arms length, which earned him a playfully slap to the chest from Maya.

"Shut up, I crazy missed you!" she replied, which caused his grin to widen.

"Maya, I saw you two days ago! But I missed you too," he said planting a kiss on her lips. Even after everything with Isabella this morning, Maya always knew how to make him smile. He'd miss spending all this time with her when he would go back to hockey but he knew nothing could break them. They were strong together and nothing or no one would get in the way of their happiness.

"So guess who got their cast off," he said trying to sound happy. He watched as Maya stared down at his arm; her expression changing almost immediately. She knew what this meant. He'd be going back to hockey. She just didn't know how soon.

"Guess it's back to hockey then, isn't it?" she asked sullenly. She had been dreading this day even if she would never admit it to him. After finding out everything, she didn't want him to be sad anymore. She didn't want him to hurt himself anymore. Maya needed him. They needed each other. They were good for each other.

"Hey," he said holding her face in his hands as his eyes glanced into hers, "I'm not going to hurt myself again. I made a promise to the two women I value most in my life, aside from my mom and younger sister, and I intend to keep it. I'm not going to let something I love make me miserable anymore. I'll learn to deal with Dallas and the team. I'll learn to deal with everything and I promise you that I will talk to you and a professional if I'm having one of my bad days. You're aren't going to lose me."

"Do you swear?" she questioned quietly.

"I swear on my signed Bobby Orr jersey," he told her. Maya gasped. That jersey to him was like her cello. They'd never swear on it unless they meant it.

"Good," she said, kissing him hard on the mouth, "let's get to class. One more french class until the oral exam."

"I know another oral exam that we can partake in," he said mischievously as he leaned himself closer to her. Slapping a hand over his mouth, she laughed as his eyes widened. Playfully racing up the steps, she stuck her tongue out at him. With one swift movement, Campbell bolted up the stairs and threw Maya over her shoulder; her squealing in surprise. Yeah, today was definitely going to be one of his good days.

**~Degrassi~**

"So... what do you think?" Isabella eagerly asked Eli. She really had been proud of the sketches but even she had to admit, she'd never done design sketches for zombie costumes before. Isabella and Eli both knew their agreement. If he didn't like something then she would change it. This was his film; his opportunity. She was not going to mess this up for him. It could be his one-way ticket into NYU yet it also was a chance for her to showcase her designs. With college just around the corner, Isabella could potentially see this as a career for her. She knew designing was a long shot but even then she couldn't see herself doing anything else. She wanted to be a designer like Michael Kors or Donatella Versace and she would stop at nothing to get it.

"These," he began, hitting his finger on the notebook dramatically, "these are absolutely incredible! It's even better then what I had envisioned. How the heck did you come up with twenty designs in a night?"

"Inspiration doesn't sleep Eli. Besides, I had fun playing around with zombie ideas," she said with a smile. He had really liked her designs! Her designs were going to be in a film! She had forgotten about the lack of sleep in her excitement. She couldn't believe that this was actually becoming a reality.

"You're talented Saunders. Really talented. Thanks again for doing this for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," Eli said thankfully. Leaning over, she pulled Eli into a hug, squeezing him tightly. She pulled away sending him a soft smile.

"It's what friends are for. Besides... I didn't have much faith in my designs until you had faith in them. You're giving me an opportunity of a lifetime Eli and I don't really know how to thank you," she said softly. Just as Eli was about to respond, Isabella felt a hand slide onto her shoulders as the person kissed the top of her head. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Owen with a bright smile on his face holding two Tim Horton bags.

"What's going on guys?" she heard Owen asking. She watched as Eli looked up at him. Although Eli had known of the past stunts Owen had pulled, he had been grateful towards him. In retrospect, Owen had saved his play by finding Tristan after weaselling Tristan's whereabouts out of Luke Baker. And Isabella trusted him so he thought that he could too.

"What's going on is that your girlfriend is a designing genius! She sketched twenty costumes in a matter of a night!" Eli exclaimed. Maybe he could try to be a friend to Owen.

"Did you actually?" Owen asked sounding quite surprised as he turned his attention to her.

"You bet your ass I did! Take a look... if Eli doesn't mind," Isabella said bashfully. She watched as Eli handed over her sketchbook to Owen. Although Owen hadn't known the first thing about fashion or designing, he even had to admit that the designs were cool and incredibly elaborate. Hell, he'd even see this film if it was about zombies.

"There totally awesome, right?" Eli encouraged. Owen nodded his head.

"Babe, these are sick! Where the hell did you learn how to draw?" Owen asked, his attention still on her.

"I'm a woman of many talents Owen Milligan. Take my word for it," she said with a wink. Raising an eyebrow, Owen began to think that she wasn't strictly talking about designing.

"And with that disturbing revelation, I'm going to meet Clare before homeroom. Thanks again, Is. You're the best," Eli said slinging his bag over his shoulder and placing a kiss on his friend's cheek.

"You're welcome. See you in homeroom," she replied as she watched Eli leave the library. As she slouched in her seat next to Owen, she felt herself yawning. She had to keep herself awake and make it through the day. She couldn't let Campbell think something was wrong.

"So did you stay up all night to finish those designs?" Owen asked, taking notice to her continuous yawning as she stuffed her book into her backpack.

"Couldn't really sleep. Too many thoughts bouncing around in my head," she replied.

"See I figured that when you texted me at four in the morning so I got you this," he said passing her one of the Tim Horton's bags. Looking inside, she saw its contents. A chocolate dipped doughnut. Her favourite.

"Breakfast of champions?" she questioned playfully, taking a bit into the doughnut.

"The only way to live Isabella Saunders," he replied playfully as well.

"Well thank you. It is exactly what I needed," she stated, kissing him soundly. As they broke apart, they heard the bell ring.

"Come on, let me walk you to class," he said taking her small hand in his. As they walked through the doors, Isabella knew she needed to get some sleep tonight. Because if she hadn't, it'd be one less fake zombie Eli needed for his film.

**~Degrassi~**

"So what makes you think she hasn't been sleeping?" Maya asked Campbell as she leaned up against the locker next to his. Campbell had been putting away his books in his locker when he had voiced his concerns to Maya about Isabella.

"My, for the past week I've found her on the couch. Normally, I'm always the one pulling her ass out of bed but lately she just sits there looking like a zombie and when she thinks I'm not looking I can see her starting to doze off," he replied.

"Okay, I see your point but finals are coming up. Maybe she's just been up late studying. It is her senior year after all. She's probably just got a lot going on: tutoring Dallas, doing the designs for Eli, Owen, you, running errands, paying bills. I'm sure it's just stress. She'll be perfectly fine next week when she's in her own bed in Kapusaksing."

"But what if she's not?" he questioned.

"You're really worried about her... aren't you?" Maya asked, placing her hand on his forearm lovingly.

"This isn't like my sister, My. She's hiding something and I know it's keeping her from sleeping. You know she snapped on me this morning. Granted, she was probably irritable but Izzy never snaps. Never! I know lately, I haven't made things easy on her but still. My gut is telling me something isn't right."

"Hey. Look at me," Maya said to him as he turned his attention to her, "your sister is the toughest woman I've ever met in my life. I mean, come on, who else would stand up to the Ice Hounds on their first day at a new school. Give her time. Let exams be over with. When we get back we all start fresh. We can leave all this behind us. Don't let it stress _**you**_ out. It could all just be nothing."

"You're the absolute best. You know that right?" he said kissing the side of her head. Leaning into him, she smiled.

"Why thank you, I try," she said, flipping her hair dramatically which caused Campbell to laugh.

"I love you, Maya Matlin. More than you know," he responded through his laughter as they walked to class. Maybe Maya was right. Maybe this was all nothing.

**~Degrassi~**

**So I basically just spent the majority of my break writing this update as opposed to my eight page paper. Yes, I have my priorities in check I know. But I had to because... **

**I ALMOST HAVE 100 REVIEWS!**

**Do you know how intense that is? And it is all thanks to you guys! When I get emails on my phone, you have no idea how excited I get when I read all of your reviews. They really do put a genuine smile on my face as I hope this story does to your faces when you read it. I just wanted to extend a shout out to HopelesslyFictional. I am so happy that my writing had the ability to allow you to support Isabella as a character. As a writer, it is such a challenge to create a character and bring her into an already established, fictional world and interacting with established, fictional characters. I ALWAYS want to do the show justice and keep it true to the story and events that are occurring (minus Campbell's death 'cause quite frankly this is my story and Campbell Saunders is not going anywhere. I won't allow it even though I technically killed him off in a dream sequence. The dream sequence is foreshadowing something). I've written multi-chapter fanfictions before and I've always been a sucker for some ol' fashioned drama, which will definitely shake Degrassi to it's core. It's a big idea that I've have planned since I started this story so stay tuned! I don't think it's something any of you will expect!**

**But I truly cannot express my thank you to you all enough!**

**Hope you guys are all well!**

**Your favourite Canadian,**

**Sam**

**P.s. If you have any questions or ideas shoot me a message or you can follow me on my twitter sammauriceee and send anything there!**


	17. Livin' a Lie

**Chapter Seventeen: Living a Lie**

Another waiting room. That's what the last couple weeks had felt like for Campbell Saunders. Multiple doctor's appointments had confined him to waiting rooms where he patiently waited to hear his fate. He had been constantly playing the waiting game: waiting to go back to hockey, waiting to get his cast off, waiting for his trip home where he'd see his family for the first time in months, waiting to see doctors, and waiting to see if his sadness was linked to something greater than homesickness or pressure. He knew he hadn't asked for this to happen, and maybe it didn't just happen, but talking to someone might be the solution to his problems. He always knew he could talk to Isabella and Maya but this was an object third party. Doctor Ryan didn't know him therefore she would not be able to judge him and his actions.

As he glanced around the waiting room, he noticed how sullen some of the other kids were. They looked alone, bitter, unfulfilled, and for once Campbell had people to relate too; bringing about a calmness within him. There were plenty of teenagers feeling the exact same feelings that he felt but none of them had people like Isabella or Maya with them. He felt Maya's hand slip into his own, wondering if she had been reading his thoughts. He had been so grateful that she had taken time out of her band practice to be there for him. Even if she hadn't shown it, this was not any easier on her then it was on him but she had refused to leave his side. As he glanced between Maya and Isabella, who had been aimlessly flipping through yet another fashion magazine, he knew that this was his life-long team; even after he'd put away his skates and jersey. They were his team and that was better than any hockey achievement he had won or would ever win.

"Campbell Saunders," he heard the secretary's soft voice calling to him. He felt Maya squeeze his hand in reassurance as Isabella placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Looking at both of them, he gave each a soft, half smile before pulling himself out of his chair. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he extended the same smile to the secretary before heading into the office.

Taking a seat in the chair, he glanced around the room. He'd expected this grand, intelligent looking room but instead he felt as if he was intruding in someone's living room. The office was spacious and had an incredible view of Toronto's downtown core. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he leaned his head back and sighed in relief. He could hear the door handle click as Dr. Ryan made her way into the room.

"Hello Mr. Saunders, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Ryan," she introduced herself before extending her hand out to him. Taking his hands out of his pocket, he accepted hers politely.

"You can call me Cam. Everyone does," he said politely. Nodding, she took the seat opposite to his.

"Well then, Cam it is. Cam, I just want you to know that everything we discuss in this office is completely confidential. So feel free to speak openly and honestly, okay?" she explained as Cam nodded. He saw her hit the timer. They officially had an hour and he didn't know if there was much he could possibly say.

"So Cam, tell me why you're here," she stated.

He could feel the sweat on his palms as he rubbed her hands up and down his pant leg. Why was he here? Cam had found that question to be incredibly difficult. He hadn't really known other than promising Isabella he would see professional help.

"I'm sad," he began, "and I just want it all to go away."

"Well how often would you say you feel sad? On a scale from zero to one hundred percent?"

"I guess about eighty percent of the time," he answered truthfully.

"I see. You know Cam, it's incredibly normal for people to feel sad especially in your case with being so far away from home. But with that being said, eighty percent is sufficiently high. Do you remember when you started feeling this way?"

"About five years ago. I was still in Kapusaksing then. There was an incident with a fellow peer and player," he replied. He watched as Dr. Ryan scribbled in her notes. She urged Cam to explain the incident and he had with every single detail he could remember to muster.

"And how did the incident make you feel?" she questioned after hearing the entire story.

"I was embarrassed. Mortified, even I started having panic attacks regularly and I just kept thinking about what all the other kids would say. I was so good at hockey and it felt like all my accomplishments had been stripped away from me in that one moment. I guess that's why I didn't think twice when the Ice Hounds wanted to sign me to their team. I felt like I had everything to prove again. It would be my fresh start even though I'd miss my family like crazy. I used to love hockey and now... now I don't know how to feel about it anymore. Does that make something wrong with me?"

"Campbell, I'm going to be honest with you. Your anxiety and apprehension towards hockey runs much deeper than you think. Campbell, have you ever self harmed?" she asked cautiously. Looking up at her, Cam tried to blink back the tears.

"The first time... I cut myself by accident with my skate. I was upset so I threw it and the blade cut through my palm. I attempted to do it twice after that but I couldn't go through with it. I, also, jumped off the catwalk of my school to injury myself so I wouldn't have to play anymore. I ended up breaking my arm," he said shamefully. Looking back, he had realized it had all been incredibly stupid and reckless.

"I see. Mr. Saunders, do you know what clinical depression is?" she questioned as he shook his head; swallowing back his spit. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Clinical depression is also known as major depressive disorder. Symptoms vary from depressive moods to lack of interest in things you've once enjoyed. You may feel sad or lonely or maybe even hopeless on some occasions. It could effect your sleep, study habits, eating and in your case hockey."

"So what? I'm crazy?"

"No, Mr. Saunders. You are certainly not crazy. Your brain just functions a little differently than the average person's would. But it doesn't mean your crazy. It just means that you are strong enough to seek help. I don't believe you to be suicidal Mr. Saunders but I also would like you to come see me at least once a week so we can prevent more incidents from happening. I'm also going to need to notify your principal and your coach, as well as your sister, about your sessions and the progress that you are making. I looked over your contract with the Ice Hounds and it's mandatory for me to give this information to them. I know you wanted to keep this quiet but I will do my best to make sure that this information will not be leaked to your teammates or classmates unless you are ready to tell them."

"In the meantime," she began before scribbling away on a sheet of paper, "I want you to take this medication daily. Take only one, morning or night. It's been known to have good results with patients suffering from depression. We will meet back in a week. You can set up your next appointment with my secretary."

"Thanks," he said unenthusiastically as he tried to process what the doctor had told him.

"Mr. Saunders, please know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're doing an incredibly brave thing talking to someone. We're going to get you well. I promise you. You'll see a whole new side to yourself," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Staring at the prescription, he nodded his head. He hoped that she was right. Maybe this was the fresh start he had been looking for.

**~Degrassi~**

"So what did the doctor say?" Maya asked as she sat cross legged on his bed. He hadn't spoken much in the car and she hadn't wanted him to bombard him with even more questions after he just spent an hour answering a perfect stranger. And with Isabella helping Katie pack for Mexico, she had some alone time to ask him.

"I'm 'clinically' depressed," he expressed. Maya had heard of depression but she hadn't known what clinical depression was.

"And what is that exactly?" she asked trying to divulge more information out of him.

"It means my head isn't screwed on right!" he snapped towards her. He watched her flinch in surprise. She hadn't expect this reaction out of him. Running his hands through his hair, she watched the tears coming to his eyes. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Why is this happening to me?" he cried into her shoulder.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. You have a mental disorder. You were born with it, okay. You can't change it Cam. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Do you know how many people go years without help. You're getting help. I'm not saying it's not going to be hard but you've got me and Is behind you and when you're ready to tell people... you'll have them behind you too. No one is going to treat you any differently. The old Campbell Saunders, that you remember before Billy Martin, is still in there and we're going to find him."

He hadn't known what to say to her but in the moment, he just wanted to kiss her. Grabbing her face with his hands, he kissed her deeply catching her by surprise. Her lips moved in sync with his as they fell on his bed; him on top of her. This hadn't rarely happened and Cam and Maya couldn't say they weren't enjoying this.

"I'm so in love with you Maya," he whispered breathlessly before kissing her again. She could taste the saltiness of his tears on his lips.

She had always known how he felt about her... especially when it came to moments like this. They loved each other and Maya could freely admit that she wanted to take things farther with him. She had accidentally eavesdropped once on one of Isabella and Katie's conversations and something Isabella said had really stuck with her:

_I loved him and even if we never get back together, I won't ever regret my first time because I knew that boy loved me with everything he had._

Maya never knew love until Campbell had come along. She had always assumed that it was fairy-tale like and for the most part it had been. But she loved having the dark moments; knowing that he trusted her completely with every fibre of his being. He always told her that she made him happy and he had done the same for her. Sure, she had a crush on Zig for about a fragment of a second but with Cam, she fell quickly. She fell for the brown hair, brown eyed boy who sat silently in the back of the classroom and she hadn't stopped falling. She felt Cam pull away, staring down intently at her as her eyes reached his.

"Too fast?" he asked shyly. Maya brought her lips to his once more.

"No. I trust you. I love you, Cam. If you're ready then so am I," she replied. She watched as his eyes widened a bit. Cam hadn't expected that to be her answer.

"We're really going to do this?" he asked surprised. He watched as Maya bit her lip and nodded.

"You're sure? Like one hundred percent sure? I'm not going to push you. This is a big deal for the both of us and I don't want you doing this because of what happened today..." she kissed him once more to shut up his rambling. He had always been so cute when he rambled.

"Shut up, would you," she said playfully as he nodded his head eagerly before kissing her again.

"Wait... you should probably go get that _**stuff**_ your sister has in the bathroom mirror," she hinted to him. As she uttered her words she couldn't believe that this was actually going to happen. Campbell Saunders would be the only boy, in this world, to have her virginity and she would be the only girl in the world to have his. No one would ever get to take this moment away from them again.

"Maya, Maya, Maya. Don't you know I stole a bunch from Is when she started dating Owen. Figured if I took them, she wouldn't be able to do it with me in the house," he said sneakily before attacking her neck with his mouth.

As she laughed she knew for a fact that she was completely and utterly in love with him.

**~Degrassi~**

Sitting at the Dot with the headphones in her ears, Isabella began to go over her notes for her upcoming math exam. Owen had texted her about an hour ago asking her if she wanted to join him for a study date and Katie had already planned to meet Jake there so they all decided to go together. Punching in the numbers on her calculator, she felt a strong, pair of arms wrap around her shoulders as said person placed a kiss on her cheek.

Pulling her headphones out of her ears, she smiled and turned her attention to him.

"Hi babe," he said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hi... Woah! What the hell happened to your eye?" she asked as she noticed the bruise forming around his left eye. Touching it gently, she saw him flinch slightly.

"Umm... hockey practice. Luke Baker's a tough son of a bitch," he said, trying to sound truthfully. Raising an eyebrow, Isabella wasn't buying it.

"Really? A hockey injury?" she asked, her eyebrow still perfectly arched and her lips pursed. Laughing slight, Owen shook his head.

"Okay, fine. You caught me. I may indulge in other extra-curricular activities outside of hockey that I must not speak of," he said.

"First rule of fight club... never talk about fight club," she uttered as she turned back to her work, shooting his a sideways glance and smile.

"How'd you know?" he whispered in shock.

"I have three brothers and a UFC loving father. You don't think I know that iconic movie slogan when I hear it?" she replied.

"So you aren't mad?" he questioned quietly. He hadn't meant to lie to her and they promised each other they wouldn't.

"Nah, just don't get yourself killed okay. That is more then I am willing to handle," she teased as she polished off her notes.

"You truly are not like every other girl," he replied, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm one of a kind babe. Besides, it's kind of sexy," she said seductively, pulling on collar of his sweatshirt to bring him closer to her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered definitely before capturing her lips with his. As they deepened their kiss, they could hear someone clearing their throat. Isabella knew it was Katie. She always made it her mission to interrupt her.

"May I help you? I'm kind of busy," Isabella hinted to Katie. Smiling, she noticed Katie holding up two bathing suits.

"Which one. The blue or the yellow?"

"Katie, as much as I love you throwing your trip in my face... can this not wait till later. Like later, later?" she pressed half jokingly, half seriously.

"Well later, later Maya would like to have Cam over. I was just about to ask you if that was okay," Katie explained mischievously. Catching on to Katie, Isabella silently thanked her. Now she could have the house to herself for the night with Owen.

"Blue, definitely the blue one. Goes better with your complexion and hair colour," Isabella said quickly.

"See was that so hard. You kids behave yourselves," Katie said throwing both of them a wink. Isabella could see the confusion written on Owen's face.

"What the heck was that about?" he asked.

"My house. Tonight. Eight o'clock. I can show you better than I can tell you," she said, staring at his lips and licking her's seductively.

"I'll be there at 7:45," he said eagerly. Laughing, Isabella turned back to her work as he peered over her shoulder. He couldn't wait for tonight.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella couldn't wait to finally spend some alone time with Owen. After Cam and Maya had left, quite suspiciously she noticed, she had started to clean up around the apartment. She couldn't have her new boyfriend think she was a slob or anything. As she finished her cleaning, she heard the buzzer. Buzzing him up, she smoothed out her hair and outfit. Tonight would be perfect. She could feel it.

Opening the door, she hadn't expected to see a dishevelled Owen standing behind her door. She watched as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Owen, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's Tristan. I just got a call from the hospital. Apparently he had a heart attack," he explained. Isabella could feel her hands flying to her mouth in a shocked state. Tristan had a heart attack? But he was so young, there was no way that, that could be possible. Grabbing her jacket and her car keys, she shut the door behind her and locked it. There was absolutely no way that she would let Owen or Tristan go through this alone. Taking Owen's hand in hers, they walked towards their cars and made their way to the hospital. Isabella texted Cam and Maya. Tristan needed them right now more than ever.

**~Degrassi~**

As they made their way into the hospital and through the waiting room doors, Isabella had found Tori, Zig, Maya, and Cam waiting in the room. Tori and Maya had been sitting in the chairs as Cam was pacing the floor and Zig stood up against the wall.

"Did they say anything?" Owen asked quickly, Isabella's hand still holding his firmly.

"Your parents are in there with him now. They told us to tell you to go in when you got here. Room 214," Maya responded. Glancing quickly as Isabella, Owen let go of her hand and made his way towards the room. He had to see his brother. He had to make sure he was okay.

"How are you guys doing?" Isabella asked. She noticed Tori's tears almost immediately and Maya's too. There was something they weren't saying. Something that had to do with Tristan.

"It's all our fault. We should have tried harder to get him off that stupid diet," Tori stated.

"What diet was Tristan on and why?" Isabella questioned.

"It was some liquid diet. I don't even remember the diet's stupid name. He wanted the lead in Eli's new short film so he figured that losing weight would better his chances of getting the part. We should have stopped him when he was refusing to eat," Maya answered. Kneeling in front of the girls, Isabella held both of their hands. Zig and Cam had looked on extremely confused. They hadn't even heard that Tristan had started his diet.

"Hey. This is not your faults, okay. Look, Tristan is going to be okay. Just next time you girls should talk to someone when it comes to stuff like this. You can come to me or Owen or a teacher... even your parents. If something like this goes on and you can't handle it just make sure you tell someone. But Tristan is going to be fine. I promise," Isabella reassured them. As she hugged both girls, they heard Owen's footsteps from behind them. All three women stood up waiting to hear what he had to say.

"He's going to be okay," Owen began as all of them sighed in relief, "my parents went to fill out some paperwork but he'd like to see you guys. He could really use his friends right now."

As Maya, Zig, Tori, and Cam made their way towards Tristan's room, Isabella sat with a magazine in her hand; Owen taking his seat next to her.

"I'm sorry our night was ruined," he said as he took her hand and placed it his lips.

"Your brother is far more important then some alone time. What happened?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders, Owen didn't know how to respond. He, too, noticed that Tristan hadn't been eating like he normally would have and had been exercising too extensively.

"I don't even really know. Apparently he'd been doing this liquid diet to get the part in Eli's movie. Apparently Eli had told him that the part required a lot of physical stunts and he wasn't sure if Tristan could handle it. Plus, there's a guy Tristan is interested in too," Owen had explained.

"I'm sure Eli hadn't meant for it to come off as rude. Eli wouldn't do something like that intentionally. I mean, I know Eli and I'm sure if I spoke to him..."

"Don't speak to Eli about it, Tristan just might feel worse about it and I'm sure he wouldn't want the part out of pity. Trust me, I know Eli hadn't meant it maliciously or out of spite. Eli's not that kind of guy. I've only really just gotten to know him but even I know he isn't like that. I just don't want Tristan to feel like he can't talk to me. I know I've been a shitty brother to him in the past but he's the only sibling I have and that was terrifying to see him like that."

"Hey," she said softly grabbing his hand, "you are not a terrible brother and you can't beat yourself up over this. Being a sibling isn't easy. We're all still learning how to act with one another. We forget that we're all still trying to find our way. But that doesn't make you a horrible brother. It's just life's way of teaching you a lesson." _Wow Saunders, maybe you should take your own advice_, she thought to herself.

"Does this sibling stuff get any easier?" he asked jokingly. Isabella laughed.

"No, it doesn't. But even though it doesn't get easier, it always gets better. Trust me. I got fifteen years of experience with Cam and I'm still learning how to deal with him. Just don't forget that we're still kids too. We don't have all the answers babe."

Kissing her forehead tenderly, he nodded at her reply. He'd never met someone like her who was so wise beyond her years. She had always known exactly what to say. From this day forward, he'd be a better brother to Tristan. He needed to be because he didn't want to see another hospital waiting room.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam couldn't even fathom the events that occurred today. First, he had openly admitted his problems to a complete stranger; something he never thought he would have been able to do. Then, he lost his virginity to the love of his life. His intimate encounter with Maya had only solidified his already existing feelings for her. She would be apart of him forever despite where life took them. They had been each other firsts and that moment would be one he would tell his children and grandchild about; even though he desperately wanted those children and grandchildren to be his and Maya's when the right time came. As he looked over at Tristan, Cam felt a wave of sadness rush through him. How could they all be so young and have so many problems?

"Thanks for coming guys," Tristan said weakly.

"Like you thought we wouldn't! We love you," Tori said giving her male best friend a hug. Cam watched as Tristan gave her a weak smile as he embraced her. He watched Maya walking over towards him and hugging him just as Tori had.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys. It was all so stupid," Tristan said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Dude just don't do it again, okay. It's wouldn't be the same without you Tris," Cam piped up as his arm hung limply on Maya's shoulder. He really hadn't realized how much of a friend Tristan had became to him until he saw him so fragile. Sure, they had their issues when Tristan and Maya had lied to him at the beginning of the year but Cam knew the pressure Tristan felt to fit in. He was the first one to know how that all felt.

"Thanks Cam," he said before turning his attention to Maya and Tori, "and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. I just wanted that part so badly and I wanted Fab to notice me so much that I forgot to put myself and my health first."

"The main thing is that you're okay. Everything is going to be fine and we are all going to get through this together. Fab five remember?" Maya teased as everyone laughed.

"Fab five," they said in unison. Suddenly each and every one of them fell into another fit of laughter. They hadn't even remembered how they came up with that nickname for the five of them. Sure, it sounded childish and immature but it was something they bonded over. They'd always be the fab five. Always.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are almost over and I was wondering if I could come say hi to Tristan before I dropped you guys off," Isabella said as she peered her head into the door. She watched as Tristan nodded. Walking in, with Owen trailing close behind, she planted a kiss on Tristan's cheek.

"How you doing kiddo?" she asked softly.

"I'm doing okay. Still a little shaken up but I'll be okay. Thanks for coming," he expressed.

"Hey, no need to thank me. As long as your okay then I'm okay. Besides you need to get your strength up if you're going get that part. I need to know who I'm making a costume for," she said with a wink.

"I definitely will. I hear Isabella Saunders originals are all the rage this season," he teased.

"Well, I mean, they are fabulous so of course they would be," she said with her arms crossed over her chest and giving him a playful shrug. Isabella could feel Owen's hand on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Besides little bro, if you want that part then you and I are going to have to do some serious training to get you into shape," Owen piped up. Tristan stared at his brother with wide eyes as Isabella looked up at Owen with a grin. She was happy he was trying to be a better brother to Tristan.

"You want me to work out with you?" Tristan asked surprised.

"Dude, you're my brother. Of course," Owen replied sincerely. Nodding his head and muttering an 'okay', Isabella could see Tristan's mood instantly change. Gathering Tori, Zig, Maya, and Cam, Isabella said her goodbyes to Owen and Tristan and promised them that she'd bring the four of them back tomorrow.

Unlocking the car, she watched as Zig, Tori, and Maya sprinted towards the Jeep. She heard them plotting this race as they left the hospital as the last one to reach the car would have to sit in the middle. Laughing to herself, she continued to make her way to the car but had noticed Campbell lagging in front of her before turning to face her. Stopping abruptly, she hadn't been able to read his facial expressions.

"Everything okay?" she asked slowly, unsure about what would be coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Cam if this is about me driving you guys home, it really isn't a problem. I wouldn't let you guys walk. Especially this late," she said.

"No, it's not about this. Thank you for being my sister. I'm really lucky to have you. I guess Tristan and Owen just reminded me of how good our relationship is and that not everyone is so lucky to have a relationship like we have. You do a lot for me and I don't want you to think I take it for granted. I love you Is. You're the best sister a guy could ask for."

"You're the best little brother a girl could ask for. I'm sorry I snapped on. I just have a lot going on right now. I shouldn't have done what I did and I really am sorry. But I should probably get you back to Maya's right? I'm sure you guys have stuff planned," Isabella responded, the keys jingling in her hand.

"I was actually thinking that maybe I'd skip Maya's tonight and come home. Maybe you and I could hang out... like old times. Besides, I don't really want to leave you alone in the apartment by yourself," he said quietly. Throwing her arm over his shoulder, she smiled at him.

"I'd absolutely love that. Come on, let's get the rest of them home. You and I have a date with our t.v.," Isabella said as she walked to the car with her brother. Yeah, they were lucky to have each other.

**~Degrassi~**

**NEW UPDATE! Are you guys happy? I've been neglecting my homework to do this for you guys (not the I minded in the least! :)) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the update. I have officially hit over 100 reviews and it is all because of my beautiful readers. You all mean so much to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know I write this all the time but I truly cannot thank you guys enough. I've also gotten so many wonderful ideas for this story and I hope that I will meet all of you guys wishes. I'll do my best to be super writer for you all!**

**Hope you all have/had a great day!**

**THIS IS A SHOUTOUT TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE'S TO HOPING FOR ANOTHER 100!**

**From your favourite Canadian,**

**Sam**


	18. Anything Could Happen

**Chapter Eighteen: Anything Could Happen**

_ As she walked through the halls of Degrassi, she couldn't help but feel the looks that people had been giving her. She had walked these hallways a million times before and no one had even glanced her way... so why now? What changed? Shaking it off, she walked towards her locker. These people could stare all they want. It wasn't like she really cared. As she turned the dial on her lock, she could feel the looks continuing. Now this was getting weird, everyone was staring at her as if they were waiting for her to snap. __**Keep calm Is, it could be nothing**__, she tried to tell herself. But she knew it wasn't nothing as she shoved her purse into her locker._

_As she began to gather her books, she felt someone put a hand on her arm gently. Turning her attention to the stranger, she noticed that it was Katie who had been accompanied by Eli, Clare, and Jake. Sighing in relief, she greeted them with a smile._

"_Hey guys!" she greeted. They all looked back at her, the same way the other students had been. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like being watched, especially when she hadn't known why._

"_Is... what are you doing here?" Jake finally asked in the dead silence. Bewildered, she shot them a look._

"_I go to school here. I'm here everyday," she answered. Now this was getting weird, why were they asking such a silly question. She saw them everyday._

"_We just thought that after what happened, that maybe you wouldn't be here for a while," Katie stated sadly._

"_Okay, seriously what the hell is going on? Why wouldn't I be at school? I have a math final in an hour," she replied._

"_We just thought that after what happened yesterday with Cam..." Clare trailed as Isabella stopped her abruptly._

"_What are you guys talking about? Nothing happened to Cam. He's fine. I just saw him. Seriously, I think the late nights are messing with you guys' heads," she replied laughing wholeheartedly. They were becoming delusional, she decided. Cam was fine. They had just spent last night watching movies. He was alive. He was fine._

"_Is..." Katie said softly, "you found him in the greenhouse yesterday. He's gone Is. We're so sorry."_

"_Katie, that's really not funny okay. So if you're screwing with me, cut it out."_

"_Izzy, we're so, so sorry," Katie said before grabbing her and holding her tightly. Isabella could feel the blood rush from her face as she noticed bloody footprints on the floor. Everything soon began to disappear and she could feel herself being swallowed by the darkness. _

"_Cam!"_

"Saunders! Wake up!" she heard someone say.

Isabella woke up to someone shaking her and calling her name. She hadn't remembered where or when she had fallen asleep and she hadn't known who had woken her up. Glancing around, she found herself in the library with her head on her sketchbook. Looking up, she saw a terrified Dallas.

"Saunders are you okay? You were screaming..." he began. Nodding her head, she responded trying her best to wave off what had just happened. She couldn't have Dallas trying to figure out her business too.

"Yeah, just some stupid nightmare I guess. I must have passed out without realizing it. Sorry if I disturbed your studying." As she looked around no one had been in the library, except the librarian who was know giving her a dirty look.

"We have a tutoring session remember? My final is in an hour. You said you'd go over everything with me before the test," he reminded her. Yes, she had promised him that she would go over everything with him the other day. She couldn't believe she forgot. Some tutor she was!

"Right. Yeah, sorry Dallas. Just a lot going on. Take a seat," she said as he slid into the seat next to her. He began to watch her like he always had when they were tutoring. She looked the same but she wasn't acting the same. He could see the bags under her eyes even if she tried to hide them. Her screaming had terrified him. There was obviously something going on with her; something she wasn't admitting to anyone.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly. She looked up at him with a confused expression. Since when did Michael Dallas care about her well being.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked with a shrug. Never once looking up at him.

"You were screaming in your sleep and it looks like you haven't slept in days. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Dallas, I'm fine okay! Besides you and I aren't even friends so what makes you think that if there is something wrong with me that I'm going to tell you? Look, I appreciate your concern but I don't want or need it. I already have enough people on my back so just back off, alright?" she snapped. Even she had to admit that she felt bad. Sure, she couldn't stand him but Mike had only been trying to help. Wait a second... did she just call him Mike? Since when...

"I was just asking Saunders. No need to bit my head off. Jesus, how does Milligan put up with you?" he muttered, immediately regretting what he had just said. Truthfully, he had been jealous of Owen. He wanted so desperately to be apart of her life and she wouldn't even let him in but she had let Owen in so quickly. He hated watching them in the halls together. He wanted her. He wanted her badly.

"Since when do the events of my life or my relationships concern you, Dallas? We have an agreement... don't forget that. Make no mistake I will drop your sorry ass before your exam and then you'll be shit out of luck, so watch what you say to me. I'm not putting up with your shit Dallas, got it?" she replied. He could hear and sense the anger in her voice.

"Whatever! Can we please just get this over with?" he asked.

"It's like you read my mind," she said sarcastically as she began to read his notes aloud. He needed to concentrate on this exam before establishing any relationship with her. He'd get her to drop Owen in no time. He'd do it after the break when everything would die down. He had too because he didn't know how much longer he could live with Isabella Saunders being in a relationship.

**~Degrassi~**

Even when he was with Anya, Owen had never slept over at a girl's house before. As Isabella lay next to him, his arms wrapped securely around her, and her hand on his chest, he could hear her steady breath. Thankfully Cam had spent the night at Maya's to make up for the night that Tristan had his heart attack and they finally had some peace and quiet to themselves. He came over right after their math final, which he totally aced because of her. He couldn't even believe she had made him dinner. Owen had never thought that another girl would make him feel the way Anya had. Sure, he couldn't deny that Anya still had a place in his heart but Isabella had been the only girl to push her out of his heart and mind. He liked being with her and she made him feel like he had been important to someone; something he hadn't felt in a really long time. As his thoughts began to consume him, he could feel her becoming restless. She had been muttering in her sleep but nothing that he could make out. But as he continued to watch her, the muttering became clear and more frequent. Listening closely, he could finally make out her words.

**Blood.**

**Cam.**

**Dead.**

At first, he had been unfazed by it but suddenly he could feel her breathing growing faster. Now, he had started to panic. Shaking her awake, he noticed she woke with a start. Her tears now falling freely on her cheeks. Rubbing her back, he tried to calm her down but she had just grown more and more hysterical. Now he really hadn't known what to do. Should he ask her what she was dreaming about or should he simply ignore it? Owen hadn't been quite sure but as Isabella got out of her bed, he knew he needed to follow her. He needed an answer and he needed one now.

"Is. Babe. What happened?" he asked cautiously as he made his way over to the sink. He could see her glass of water shake as she put it to her lips. Now he was panicked. Was there something he hadn't known about and why had she kept it from him?

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare," she declared, her voice still shaky. He wanted to say something but he hadn't known how. She had been telling him about having nightmares for the past week and he hadn't once questioned why. Walking over to her, he turned her to face him. He could see the deep bags forming under her eye lid and her eyes had a slight tint of red in them.

"These have been happening for the last week and you kept muttering something about blood, Cam, and dead. Is, I need you to tell me okay. I _**need**_ to know what's wrong," he said. Within seconds, he watched her succumb to tears as she held onto him for dear life.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare," he said trying to soothe her tears.

"I'm so tried Owen and I'm... so... scared," she sobbed into his shirt, her fists pounding lightly into his chest. He had never known her to get this upset before and it had been scaring him. This wasn't Isabella Saunders.

"What are you scared of? Cam's still here and he's still Cam," Owen replied. He watched as she shook her head tentatively.

"He's sick, Owen."

"What do you mean he's sick?" he questioned a little too loudly due to his confusion. No, there was no way. Cam was fine. He knew Cam, not well, but he knew him. Sure he had been a little homesick but it was nothing. It happened to everyone... right?

"He's depressed and I'm so scared he's going to hurt himself again and I can't help but feel that it's my fault," she sobbed once more, never once thinking about what she was saying. Wait... Cam was depressed? Hurt himself again? What was she talking about? As the millions of questions swirled in his head, he remembered the arm and how Dallas said he was fooling around on the catwalk.

"He didn't... he didn't break his arm on purpose. Did he?" Owen asked, the fear evident in his voice. He watched Isabella stare at him before breaking down into more tears.

Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. I promise you, no one is going to touch him on or off the ice. No one is going to make him feel like crap anymore. I swear," he vowed.

"Owen you cannot tell Cam or anyone that I told you okay. Cam would never speak to me again. This is between me and you. Please," she begged. She couldn't have Cam finding out that she opened her big mouth even if she hadn't meant to.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"Me, Maya, Simpson, Coach Barnes, and now you. But _**please**_ you cannot tell Dallas or Tristan or Luke or even Cam that I told you. I cannot lose my brother, I need to make sure he's safe."

"I won't say anything. Your secret is safe with me okay. But maybe you should see someone about not being able to sleep. You look exhausted and I don't like seeing you so upset. Would you do that for me?" he asked as his index finger was placed securely under her chin. She nodded her head before he held her again.

"You're starting to sound like Dallas. But it's a good thing I like you 'cause I can't stand him," she said as she laughed in his shirt. He laughed along with her.

"Dallas does it to be an ass. I do it because I care about you. Besides, don't let Dallas get to you. I think he's just bored and likes to get you angry," he responded.

"At least he's consistent," she said, laughing once more.

"There's that smile I've been waiting for. Come on, let's go watch some T.V. and see if we can get you to get some sleep. Battle of the bands is tomorrow and I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend before she leaves me for a week," he said, picking her up over her shoulder. Gasping her surprise, Isabella couldn't contain her laughter.

"Owen, put me down you psycho," she said as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. She knew she'd have to tell Cam eventually about Owen knowing the truth but even she couldn't help but feel grateful that she now had someone on the inside... especially when it came to the Ice Hounds and how they were treating her brother.

**~Degrassi~**

He couldn't believe Isabella had waited this long to pack. Cam hadn't wanted to be late for battle of the bands, WhisperHug was playing today and he promised Maya he'd be there as soon as possible. He had already been late for Maya's pageant and now he'd be late for the most important show of her life. And it was all because his sister forgot to pack her stupid suitcase! Looking down at his watch, he sighed in annoyance. She'd been up there for an hour already! They were leaving for a week not for a year, what could a girl possibly need to pack?

He needed to text Maya. He didn't want her thinking that he was doing this on purpose. Ever since he could remember, Isabella had always made the family late for events and functions. Half the time, they even tried to leave her behind. But now he had no form of escape. It wasn't like he had his parents to drive him and he didn't live with the Clarkson's anymore. Isabella had now been his means of transportation therefore making him late for everything they tried to attend.

_**Hi gorgeous. You're going to kill me but Is decided she needed to pack (typical sister LOL). I'm really didn't want to be late. I'll be there to see you perform. Good luck! Xoxo -Cam**_

He waited on her reply. Hopefully she wouldn't be too angry with him. Technically it hadn't been his fault. Maya could take it up with Is for all he cared. After moments of waiting, he finally heard the ringer on his phone. Smiling, he saw Maya's name flash across his screen as he prayed to the heavens above that she wouldn't be too upset with him.

_Good ol' Is! Don't worry Cheesy, we're up last anyways! Can't wait to see you! I'm so nervous :$ I've never sang in front of anyone before... I'm going to need all the luck I can get! Ha ha. Xoxo – Maya_

He chuckled at her message. He loved how nervous she got before a show. It was what made Maya, his Maya. Even though he hadn't heard her song yet, he knew that it was going to be fantastic. This was Maya. His Maya. When did she ever do anything that wasn't more than fantastic?

_**Don't be nervous, you're going to do great! I can't wait to hear that song come out of the most beautiful voice in the world. I love you, My. See you soon. -Cam**_

Locking his phone, he threw it beside himself on the couch. Cam could hear his sister's heavy footsteps upstairs. He wanted to argue you with her. Even Is knew how important today was to Maya. She had promised him they wouldn't be late and now here he sat, on a couch, waiting on his sister. As he glanced around the room, he noticed his sister's cell phone on the coffee table in front of him. He noticed that in the past ten minutes, her phone had received countless notifications and text messages.

"Is will you please hurry up! You're phone is driving me mental!" he yelled up to her. He hadn't heard her a response out of her mainly because he music had been blaring too loudly. Picking up her phone, he unlocked it to see six texts from Katie, three notifications from Twitter and Facebook, and two text messages from Owen. He hadn't meant to scan the messages but something caught his eye. Something Owen had texted.

_**You know your secret is safe with me. Cam's going to be fine.**_

What secret and what did this have to do with Cam? Cam knew snooping through his sister's phone would get him into an enormous amount of trouble but how much trouble could he be in if he just took a little peek? His sister had told him the password to her phone long ago and if she was hiding something, he would have loved to know about it. Maybe it had something to do with why she wasn't sleeping. Maybe he'd finally get a straight answer.

Unlocking her phone, Cam scrolled through the messages between her and Owen; uncovering more than he had expected. He could feel his face grow hot as he read the messages between them. This had nothing to do with Is and had everything to do with him. She told Owen. She told him his deepest secret, something she swore she would never do. As he continued reading their conversation, he had been interrupted by Isabella's voice:

"Okay, I'm all packed. Let's go or we're gonna..."

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the expression on Cam's face. She could see the tint of red the began to creep on his cheeks as he stared directly at her. His jaw was clenched and she knew he never did that unless he was angry. As her eyes trailed away from his, she noticed her cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"May I have my phone please," she said sternly, extending her hand to him.

"You told Owen! You told Owen!" he yelled repeatedly, the phone still clutched tightly in his hand as he tried to process what he had just read. Never, in a million years, did Cam think his sister would do this to him.

"You went through my phone! You had no reason to even go through it Campbell!" she fought back as she swiped the phone from his hand.

"I don't have a reason!" he yelled in disbelief, "God Is are you actually that stupid! How could you?! Does family mean anything to you!"

"It's complicated Cam. You wouldn't understand," she said calmly in an attempt to calm him down.

"You're damn right I don't understand. Who the hell are you anymore? Because the Isabella Saunders I knew would never put a guy in between her family and their business!"

"Campbell, calm down..." she trailed.

"I'm not going to fucking calm down. Do you ever realize what you've done! The one person I trust more than anyone in this world, turned their back on me. That was my secret to tell and you went and told your stupid boyfriend without even talking to me about it first! Did you forget that I'm your brother?"

"Cam, I didn't do it on purpose, okay. You have to believe me when I tell you I'm so sorry. This is all an accident and I wish I could explain but..."

"But what? You can't? Save it Is... as far as I'm concerned you and I don't have a relationship anymore. Understand me? I can't barely even look at you right now! _**My**_ sister would have never done this to me! My sister wouldn't be lying to me everyday!"

"I'm not lying to you Cam, I swear. I'm still your sister! I'm still here. Everything is just really complicated right now okay and I didn't intend to tell Owen."

"Don't talk to me. When we get back to Kapusaksing, you and I will only talk if absolutely necessary. Other then that, stay the hell away from me and from Maya," he explained to her as he grabbed his jacket off the hanger before slamming the door shut. He'd take the bus to Maya's show. He didn't need his sister. He'd be fine on his own. He had Maya and that was enough.

**~Degrassi~**

**I got a new update for you guys! Looks like trouble in paradise for the Saunders siblings. Pretty crazy right? I, temporarily, broke up the dynamic brother/sister combo. How will this affect their trip and family when they get back to Kapusaksing? Kapusaksing is a small town, there's bound to be tons of drama. Plus we got a bit of battle of the bands coming up. How do you think Maya is going to react to Isabella telling Owen... You will all just have to wait and see!**

**Thanks guys and sorry my little author note was so short!**

**-Sam**


	19. Home (Part One)

**Chapter Nineteen: Home Part One**

_Where is he?_ Maya thought to herself as she drew back the fabric on the tent, scanning the crowd for Campbell Saunders. Whisperhug was set to perform in ten minutes and she still hadn't seen him. He hadn't even been answering his phone and neither had Isabella. Now she was worried. What if something was wrong? What if they got into a massive car wreck?

No.

No, she couldn't think like that.

Isabella was one of the safest drivers she knew, nothing like that would ever happen. She couldn't think these thoughts right before her performance. He promised her that he'd be there and she had to believe him. Subconsciously, she began to fiddle with the charm bracelet Cam had given her the other day after their French oral exam, which they both passed with flying colours. Staring down at it, she noticed the single, four leaf clover charm that hung off the bracelet. That was there sign of good luck and she knew Campbell wouldn't have given it to her if he wasn't going to come. He'd been there for her pageant and he'd be there for her show.

"M! Five minutes!" she heard Zig call to her as he poked his head inside of the tent. Turning her attention to him, she gave him a nod. She was ready for this. This was her moment to shine and she'd be performing with or without Campbell there to watch her. As she turned around to grab he water bottle, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She knew he wouldn't have forgotten!

"Not too late, am I?" she heard him whisper in her ear. Smiling in his arms, she turned her attention to him only to notice that his eyes were swollen and red. He'd been crying, she could tell. She just couldn't tell over what. She could feel the concern forming on her face. What is another one of his bad days?

"My, before you ask... I will explain everything later. I can't wait to see my girl perform. You're going to kill it like you always do!" he vowed. Kissing him, she could feel his lips moving in sync with hers. They didn't need words this had been more than enough.

"I wrote this song for you, just so you know," she said breathlessly. She could see the grin form on his face. No one had ever written anything, let alone a song, for him before. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her forehead gently.

"Break a leg baby," he said, placing his forehead on hers. Pecking him on the lips, Maya had grabbed her cello and gave him one last triumph grin before joining her band mates. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Cam watched Maya with a smile on his face. She could do this, he knew she could.

**~Degrassi~**

"Owen, what is the point in finding him! He's never going to speak to me!" Isabella yelled over the music as she and Owen pushed their way through the crowd. WhisperHug had been scheduled to play next and Isabella couldn't find Cam anywhere. Pushing her way further through the crowd, she noticed his blue and white plaid shirt about ten feet away from her as he was talking candidly to Tori and a newly-released Tristan. Well at least now she knew that he got here safely and he hadn't been alone.

"You two have to talk at some point. Maybe, he's over it. For all we know he could have just been upset," Owen piped up. Isabella shot him a look. Owen would have to have been delusional to think that Cam would have so easily forgiven her. Not only did she defy his trust, she also sacrificed their relationship by telling Owen. He wouldn't forgive her. She knew that better than anymore.

"Campbell doesn't get mad but when he does, everyone should watch out. I know my brother even if he thinks that he doesn't know me anymore," she said sadly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Owen kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to forgive you, you know that right?" Owen told her.

"I wouldn't. I did a pretty shitty thing to him. But look, I can deal with this Cam stuff later. He does have to put up with me for a twelve hour train ride after all. Besides, WhisperHug is about to start and we only have a couple hours together with our friends. Let's just enjoy it, okay?" Isabella asked trying to muster as much positivity in her voice as she could. Owen nodded his head in agreement. Besides, if Cam wouldn't talk to her then maybe he'd talk to him.

**~Degrassi~**

Just as he predicted Maya had been nothing sort of fantastic, even earning WhisperHug a third place finish. Making his way back over to the tent, he could see the band buzzing with excitement with their significant others by their sides. Greeting Fiona, Imogen, Marisol, Adam, and Mo politely, Cam made his way over to Maya; who tackled him in a hug.

"You did so good baby," he said still holding her in his embrace.

"Cam! I've never felt like this before! That was such a rush! I actually did it and third place! That's huge!" she screamed practically blowing out his eardrums. Chuckling, he kissed the side of her head before wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"My girl did really great today and I'm so proud of you. I really liked the song, thank you for that. I guess that makes me your moose," he told her.

"It's muse you dork. But yes, yes it does," she said through her laughter as she kissed him lightly. Smiling into the kiss, Cam knew he had only said "moose" to make her smile. He'd never seen Maya this excited before and she had deserved all the happiness in the world. After saying their goodbyes, Cam and Maya made their way outside of the tent, Cam found his eyes drawn to his sister. He couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to show up even after he told her to stay away.

As Maya looked from Cam to Isabella then back to Cam, she could see the disdain in Cam's eyes. She had never seen him look at his sister that way before and she had to admit that it scared her. Clutching Cam's hand tightly, she watched as he remain silent; his jaw clenched.

"Did something happen with you and your sister?" she whispered to him.

"What sister?" he asked viciously.

"Campbell, what happened?"

"She told Owen about my depression, that's what happened," he spat back. Maya could feel her eyes widen. Maya knew Isabella wouldn't have said anything if there was not a legitimate reason for it.

"Did she do it on purpose?" Maya wondered aloud.

"She says she didn't but she also said that she couldn't explain why she did it. I can't even look at her My. How she could do this to me is something I can't even understand. My own sister turned her back on me; the only person I could count on aside from you," he stated more calmly, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Maybe you should talk to her..." Maya suggested which only earned her a cold glare from Cam, "... or not."

"I don't even know what to say to her and I don't want to talk to her anyways. She hurt me My. My own flesh and blood hurt me!" he told her on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. But you're not going to be able to avoid her forever. When she wants to talk you should hear her out. She really does love you Cam. I hope you don't ever forget that."

"I know she loves me, she has no choice but too. Look, I'm gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?" he said trying to back away from the conversation.

"Water, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," he said kissing her cheek, "I'll be right back."

Maya watched as Cam walked off. She also noticed Isabella mutter something to Owen before making her way over to the concession stand where Cam was. Maya had sincerely hoped that the two of them could work this out. Maya didn't think Isabella would have done this on purpose but she always would not condone what had happened. Maya hadn't even known the Saunders siblings to be angry with one another and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Especially when they'd be sharing a twelve hour train ride in less than five hours.

**~Degrassi~**

As Isabella made her way towards the concession stand, she could feel herself becoming sick. She knew what could happen. She knew he could treat her the exact same way that he had earlier this more. Isabella knew she deserved it. She put her brother through so much pain all because her brain didn't catch up with her mouth. All because she allowed her life to spiral out of control.

But she was only human and she knew that better than anyone. She never wanted to tell Owen and she hadn't intended too but some how the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She caused the person she cared most about in this world pain and she couldn't have felt anymore sorry.

Walking up the concession stand, Isabella sucked in a breath. Leaning up against the counter, Cam couldn't even look at her.

"Did you have enough money for those?" she asked trying to break the ice. All Cam had done was look down at the drinks, pulling out a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

"Look I know I don't deserve for you to even speak to me. What I did was really shitty but I didn't do it on purpose. You have to believe me Cam. Please," now she was practically begging.

"I have nothing to say to you Is, alright? I need to get back to Maya," he responded softly, turning his back to her. She grabbed his arm lightly and turned him around.

"I want you to know how sorry I am. I'll pick you and Maya up in a couple hours. I'm going to come say goodbye to Katie and Jake before their trip. I know you hate me but I really do love you Cam and I really am sorry," he expressed. Cam could see the tears in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel horrible.

"Is," she heard him call to her through the crowd. Before turning her attention to Cam, she wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

"I'm mad at you but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just don't know what to say to you. I just need some time," he said sympathetically. Giving him a small smile, she nodded her head. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked away from him. At least he didn't hate her.

**~Degrassi~**

"You all packed Chicken Little?" Maya heard Katie ask her. Zipping up her suitcase, Maya smiled. She had been packed for the last week and only needed to add a few minor things to her suitcase. As Maya looked to Katie, she really wished that her sister would have a good time in Mexico. After everything Katie had been through in the last year, Maya knew she deserved some time for herself and she was so happy her parents trusted Katie again.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. What about you? All packed?" she asked extending the same courtesy.

"All packed. It's going to be weird not seeing you for an entire week. Stay safe okay," Katie told her as she pulled Maya in for a hug.

"You too. No shenanigans!" Maya joked, which earned a laugh from Katie. As Katie helped Maya bring down her suitcase, she noticed that Jake had been conversing with Isabella and Campbell. Even Katie could feel the tension between the two siblings, who had been staying a good distance away from each other.

"Alright everyone is all packed. I guess we should say our goodbyes now then," Katie said.

"What am I going to do without you Matlin?" Isabella said walking over to her friend.

"What am I going to do without you Saunders?" Katie repeated with a pout before embracing her friend.

"Oh will you two drama queens cut it out. We're only going for a week!" Jake replied as Cam and Maya laughed.

"Does Jakey want some love too," Isabella cooed jokingly. Nodded his head, Jake played along with her joke and walked over to them.

"Come here," Katie said as she pulled them into their hug which only caused Cam and Maya to laugh even harder.

"If we ever become like that, feel free to knock some sense into us," Maya whispered loudly enough for Cam to hear. As Maya began to sift through the mail, she noticed a letter with Katie's name on it.

"Hey love birds. I hate to break up your love fest but there is a very important letter addresses to my sister," Maya said as she aimlessly passed the letter to Katie. She watched as Katie stared at the letter intently.

"It's from Stanford," Katie said in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing? Open it!" Isabella said excitedly. She knew how desperately Katie wanted to be accepted to Stanford. She had always spoken so highly about it. They watched as Katie ripped open the envelope, scrabbling to open the letter; her eyes must have been playing tricks on her.

_**Accepted**_**.**

"So... what does it say?" Maya asked nervously.

"I got in. I got in!" Katie yelled happily as the girls jumped up and down before pulling themselves into another group hug.

"That is so awesome! Congratulations!" Isabella told her, however she couldn't help but notice Katie's face fall.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"I can't go. It's too expensive. Mom and dad would never be able to afford it," Katie replied as she set the letter down on the table. Jake could see the disappointment in Katie's eyes as he squeezed Katie's shoulder in comfort.

"Katie... getting in is an accomplishment in itself. Take this acceptance and celebrate in Mexico with lots and lots of mojitos. You'll figure something out when you get back. You always do," Isabella remarked. Smiling, Katie knew she was right. She'd figure something out. She'd have too. As they said their final goodbyes, Jake and Cam helped load Maya and Katie's luggage into the cars. With one final wave, Isabella drove towards the train station; only hoping that Kapusaksing would not longer have the drama that she left behind.

**~Degrassi~**

Twelve hours. That's how long they had been sitting on this train. Isabella and Cam still weren't speaking to each other and Maya had noticed that Isabella hadn't doozed off once since the train ride started. She had been aimlessly sewing away at costumes for the extras of Eli's student film. Maya estimated she had about ten costumes done in the past twelve hours. As the train halted to a stop, Maya began to feel an uneasiness in her stomach. What if the Saunders didn't like her? What if they didn't think that she was good enough for their son or brother?

"Hey guys, we're here. Better grab your stuff. Oh and Maya... welcome to Kapusaksing" Isabella said as Cam sat up and stretched. He hadn't remembered this train ride to be as long as it was. Then again, he was half asleep the first time his parents put him on the train to start his new life in Toronto. Passing Maya her suitcase, Cam couldn't wait to see his family. As they boarded off the train they looked around to see if they could find the remaining Saunders.

"Cam! Is!" they heard the familiar female voice calling to them. Turning their head over their shoulder, they watched as the four remaining Saunders walked towards them.

"Mom!" Maya heard Cam reply as his mother pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh honey, I missed you! You're looking great sweetheart! Is is doing a good job taking care of you!" Mrs. Saunders said as she admired her son's appearance.

"Like my girl wouldn't..." Mr. Saunders stated to his wife.

"Hi daddy," Isabella said as she hugged her father. Kissing the top of her head, Mr. Saunders squeezed her gently.

"Hi kiddo. Hey Sport. It's good to have you two home."

"It's good to be home," Cam began, "but there is someone I'd like you two to meet. Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Maya. Maya, these are my parents. Susan and Todd Saunders."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. I've heard great things about the both of you. Thank you for letting me stay in your home this week, I'm very grateful," Maya said nervously as she extended her hand to both of them. Maya had been taken by surprise when Mrs. Saunders had pulled her in for a hug. Looking over Mrs. Saunders' shoulder, Maya watched as Cam shrugged; a grin plastered firmly on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sweetie. Campbell and Isabella have said nothing but amazing things about you as well. We're very excited to have you. Aren't we honey?" Mrs. Saunders asked her husband.

"Very excited Maya. We've been waiting for this day. There is only so much my son can brag about over Skype until we have to see it in person," Mr. Saunders joked, which caused Maya to blush. She hadn't known that Campbell had spoken so highly of her to his parents.

"Oh pops, leave the poor girl alone won't you. Besides it's Cam we should be making fun of. Little Cammy's got a girlfriend," an older boy's voice teased as he made his way over to them. _This must be _Justin, Maya thought as she watched Isabella slap him in the stomach while rolling her eyes.

"Ow! Nice to see you too little sis," Justin winced as he held his stomach. Shaking her head in annoyance, Isabella returned to watch the exchange between her parents and Maya. Also from the corner of her eye, she could see Dylan making a beeline towards her. Scooping him up in her arms, she felt Dylan place a wet kiss on her cheek.

"There's my little man. Look how big you've gotten. How old are you now? Twenty?" she teased, tickling his stomach lightly.

"I'm six, silly," he said matter-of-factly through his laughter while holding up six fingers to her. Tickling him once more, she watched as his laughter began to grow infectious. The one thing she missed the most about Dylan was how he reminded her of innocence. He was six and had no care in the world. Sometimes she missed that feeling of being a kid and she missed watching her youngest sibling grow up.

"Right! Silly me! I missed you buddy," she told him, squeezing him a little tighter than she normally would have.

"Missed you too, sissy! You too Cammy," Dylan said as he called out to Cam who had now found his place by Maya's side. Isabella could sense Maya falling into ease with being in Kapusaksing.

"Well once again, everyone forgot about me," Isabella heard Carly pipe up. Taking notice of her sister's appearance, she set Dylan down before turning to her sister. Isabella has noticed that Cam, too, had become well aware of their younger sisters new appearance.

"No one forgot about you Car! How have you been?" Cam said pulling his youngest sister in for a hug.

"Alive. That's the main thing right?" she said nonchalantly before returning to the game on her cell phone. Cam didn't know this new Carly. The one who know wore far too much makeup for his liking.

"Did we miss something?" Isabella said as she pointed over her shoulder to Carly, who had stopped paying attention to her family.

"Your father and I think it's a phase. She'll get over it. I think she's just trying to make a statement," her mother said, waving off Isabella's concern. As their father grabbed their suitcases, Cam looked around, breathing in the fresh, Kapusaksing air. Yeah, it was great to be home.

**~Degrassi~**

Maya looked around Cam's old bedroom and couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. She felt as if she almost intruding on her boyfriend's private space. This was the place where he had grown up; a place that held all his memories. It was no wonder his missed home all the time and Maya had begun to feel what Cam had felt. She missed her home. She missed Toronto and even though she'd be back in a week, the feeling still hadn't escaped her.

"You all settled dear?" she heard causing her to nearly jump. Looking over her shoulder, she extended Mrs. Saunders a warm smile. Cam had been right about his mom. She really had been such a sweet, accepting woman.

"Just about. Thank you again for letting me spend the week here Mrs. Saunders. I really do appreciate it. I know how much you probably wanted your family here but it was nice of you to invite me as well," she said politely.

"Maya, you are a big part of my son's life. You're all he talks about. I want you to feel like family here too, okay? And I'd really like to get to know you. Don't tell my other kids but Cam's kind of my favourite," Mrs. Saunders said with a wink causing Maya to laugh.

"I won't say a word and I'd love to get to know you as well. Cam speaks very highly of you," Maya told her.

"You're a good fit for my son, Maya. I just want you to know that and I do appreciate you calling us. He's been happier right?" Susan asked. Maya nodded her head. She hated lying to Mrs. Saunders but Cam had asked her not to say anything about his depression. He hadn't been ready to tell her yet.

"I believe so. Having Isabella around really helps. He feels like he has a home now," Maya explained.

"Good, I'm glad," Mrs. Saunders said enveloping Maya into another hug. Hugging her back, she had felt even worse lying to her. _Great! Now I can hear her crying_, Maya though to herself as she watched Mrs. Saunders wipe away the tears before Campbell made his way into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course honey," Mrs. Saunders said trying to hide the stray tears, "I was just making sure that Maya was getting herself situated. I'll be downstairs. Lunch should be ready in a few minutes."

Maya began to put her clothes away in the empty drawer that Mrs. Saunders had laid out for her and as she did, she could hear Campbell jump onto his bed. A sigh escaping his lips. Turning her head over her shoulder, she giggled at his actions. She could only imagine how wonderful he felt in his own bed again.

"Comfortable?" she questioned as she placed the final pair of pants in the drawer.

"Uh yeah! I'm in my own bed again. Wanna join me?" he asked seductively. Finding a stray pillow on the floor, she threw it at him. Sometimes he could be such a dork.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?! Trying to kill me woman?" he asked jokingly, as he grabbed her sides, pulling her down next to him, and started to tickle her. She tried to fight him off but lately he had become a lot stronger. Swinging her leg over his side, she pinned his arms over his head.

"Don't try me Saunders," she threatened jokingly; her hair had now fallen freely in front of her face.

"I don't know My. I kind of like you on top," he joked back with a wink.

"You're sick."

"Nah, I know you think I'm irresistible."

"Oh please... you wouldn't have the guts to try anything with your parents and siblings down the stairs."

"Want to test that theory?" he said before flipping her over so that her back was now on his bed. As he began to kiss her neck, Maya tried to resist the temptation. _Damn it, why did Campbell Saunders have to be so damn irresistible? _Her subconscious relished. Finally, Campbell's lips had found hers. It wasn't until they heard a cough at the door till they broke apart.

"Umm... sorry. Wow, okay. Mom just wanted me to tell you guys that lunch is ready. I mean if you're still hungry. I'm just gonna go now," Campbell heard Isabella stutter as she walked out covering her eyes. Placing her hands over her face in embarrassment, Maya sincerely hoped that Isabella would tell Mrs. Saunders... no matter how funny Cam had found it to be.

**~Degrassi~**

**Wow, longest update to date! Got to say I'm kind of proud of myself. Okay, the rant about me is over this is all going to be about you guys. So... did you guys like the chapter? I hope so. I'm thinking of either making this a two or three parter... what do you guys think? How much of Kapusaksing do you guys want to see. I have some great stuff planned for future chapters so this story isn't going anywhere anytime soon! I just want to thank you all again for your unwavering support. I love reading all of your reviews. Nothing is too much or too small, please know that! You guys are my "moose" (See what I did there ;)) Anyways I hope you guys are having a fantastic day/evening. I'm not really sure where all of you are from but if you ever want to share, I'd be very interested!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love you all to pieces my little readers.**

**-Sam**


	20. Home (Part Two)

**Chapter 20: Home (Part Two)**

"So kids... how's Toronto?" Mr. Saunders asked Isabella, Campbell, and Maya as he placed a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Looking down at their plates, the three of them couldn't even bring themselves to look at each other. After what transpired, all three had been embarrassed. Sure, Isabella had seen them kiss but it was nothing like that and watching her brother straddle his girlfriend had kind of scarred her.

"Not all at once," Justin remarked causing Isabella to shoot him a look. She'd never admit this to anyone but she really had missed her older brother. Something even she couldn't understand.

"Well Is got a job as costume designer for her friend's student film," Cam said, trying desperately to act as if everything was okay with his sister.

"Honey that's fantastic. Since when did you design clothing?" their mother asked, clearly unaware of her daughter's hidden and very secretive talent.

"I've always designed clothes, I just didn't know I was good at it until Eli and Maya told me I was. Besides Cam is the one you should talk about. He's goes back to hockey next week. That's pretty exciting."

"That's right! How's the arm Sport?" his father asked. Putting on a fake smile, Cam nodded.

"It's great dad. I'm excited to go back," he said, clearly lying through his teeth. He felt Maya squeeze his hand under the table. He had wanted to go back to hockey but he hadn't been as excited as he told his father he was. He just didn't want to disappoint him. Todd Saunders dreamed of being a professional hockey player but getting his girlfriend, turned wife, pregnant at twenty had put a damper on those dreams. Now Cam felt the responsibility to live out his father's long-lost dream even if it wasn't what his heart fully wanted.

"Glad to hear it son. So I was thinking we could all go down to the track this afternoon. Do a few laps," their father suggested, which earned eager looks from Isabella and Justin. Now Maya had been confused? What had the track been exactly? Like a running track?

"I'm in. That is if Isabella, over here, can handle me kicking her butt!" Justin teased.

"If I'm not mistaken the last time we went to the track, I'm pretty sure I overlapped you. You sure you could handle it Saunders. Having your own sister put you to shame?" Isabella challenged.

"Game on little sister," he said causing the rest of the family to laugh.

"I'm sorry but what is the track exactly?" Maya bravely asked.

"It's the race track. Where buffoons race each other for supremacy. Completely barbaric if you ask me," Carly had responded for the first time since they sat down at the table for lunch.

"By buffoons she means Is, Justin, and dad. You aren't allowed to drive the track unless you're 16 and have a license," Cam replied as he attempted to give Maya more information. He couldn't wait for his birthday, which was in a couple of weeks, where he would finally get the chance to learn how to race on the track.

"Race track! Race track! Race track!" Dylan yelled repeatedly causing everyone to laugh.

"Just don't get yourselves killed please. I just got all my babies home in one piece," Mrs. Saunders replied, setting the dishes from the table into the sink. As the rest of her kids left the table to do their own respective activities, Maya went over to place her dish in the sink and began to wash it.

"It's okay dear. I can wash this for you. You're our guest," Mrs. Saunders stated.

"That's okay Mrs. Saunders. It was nice enough for you to let me stay here. I need to repay you somehow. Besides you can't do this all by yourself. I really don't mind helping," Maya said as she began to wash the dishes.

"Please call me Susan. I would really appreciate the help, thank you Maya. So tell me about yourself. Campbell gave me some details but it's always better to hear it from the source," she joked lamely.

"Well I'm in the ninth grade, Campbell and I share French class together. I play the cello and I'm in a band called WhisperHug. We just won third place at battle of the bands. I have an older sister, Katie, whose also great friends with Isabella. I'm not really sure what else to tell you," Maya replied, biting her lip subconsciously.

"Well that all sounds absolutely wonderful! Just don't ever give up on your dreams... okay? We only regret the chances we don't take," Mrs. Saunders explained. Maya had never heard anyone be so wise before. Even her own mother would never tell her something like that.

"Thanks Mrs. Saunders. I won't," Maya said, smiling as she passed her the next dish.

"It's Susan," Mrs. Saunders told her as she nudged her slightly, "we should get these finished up if we're going to make it to the track." Smiling, Maya passed another dish to Mrs. Saunders. Cam was right about his mom. She really had been as amazing as he claimed her to be.

**~Degrassi~**

"You two know the rules. If I see either of you get too physical with your vehicles both of your asses will be hauled off the track. Understand?" Mr. Saunders warned Isabella and Justin. Rolling their eyes and nodding their heads as each one headed towards their respective cars. Looking up, they caught a glimpse of Mrs. Saunders, Maya, Carly, Campbell, and Dylan. Isabella knew how worried her mother got when it came to this sort of thing. But racing, to her, was meant to be fun. Besides she could never do something like this in Toronto.

"Honey, you make sure those two behave themselves or you're in trouble!" Mrs. Saunders yelled to her husband.

"Love you too dear!" he replied before climbing through the window of the car. It was almost as if his wife forgot that those were his kids as much as they were hers. He loved his wife for it though. How she always worried about them even if they were miles from home.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Maya whispered to Cam. Even she had been worried for them. Thankfully Cam hadn't been old enough to drive these yet or she would have had five heart attacks by now.

"Yeah! They race all the time. They know the rules however you should just be prepared. They have a tendency to break them!" Cam told her as he placed Dylan on his knee. He knew how his sister and brother got. The Saunders had always been competitive but more so when it came to competing with one another.

"Alright kids. You ready? Give the thumbs up out your windows," Mr. Saunders asked through the little microphone in his helmet.

"Ready dad. Prepare to eat my dust Just!" Isabella said sticking her thumb up out the window.

"Bring it Bella," Justin replied as he too stuck his thumb up out the window.

"On your mark... get set... go!" they heard their father yell.

Maya watched as they raced around the track. Not matter how terrified she had been for them, she even had to admit that this was all pretty exciting. Secretly she had been rooting for Isabella. There wasn't many things that Isabella wasn't good at now that Maya thought about it. As she watched them race around the track, she found herself leaning into Cam.

"How fast do you think they're going?" she whispered to him.

"If I had to guess I'd say about a buck 50. Justin has a tendency to go over the limit but Is will definitely keep up with him. It's only a matter of time before Justin tries to cut her off. Why? Are you not enjoying yourself? We can do something else if you want," Cam rushed. Maya shook her head. She really had been enjoying herself.

"No, not at all. I'm just fascinated. It might be kind of cool to do something like this one day," she chimed in. She noticed Campbell turn to face her as he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You?" he asked in disbelief, "you want to race a car?"

"Why is that so shocking?" she mused.

"Uhhhh over my dead body. That isn't going to happen. Do you know how dangerous this is?" he asked her seriously. He couldn't fathom something happening to her. He knew how his family behaved on the track and there was no way in hell he'd let Maya risk her life.

"You just said five minutes ago that everything would be fine. Ohhh. I get it. You're scared that I may beat your sorry butt aren't you?" she teased, poking him on his sides and making him squirm. Cam carefully held onto Dylan in an attempt to make sure that he wouldn't fall.

"I just wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all. I know I won't be able to stop you but if something were to happen to you, My, I'd never forgive myself," he said as he intertwined their fingers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you too Cheesy," she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hiya cheesy!" Dylan repeated causing Maya to laugh and Cam to tickle his brother's sides. He had only been home for a couple of hours but he hadn't been more than grateful to get away from Toronto for a week. If only Maya had lived in Kapusaksing permanently, he would have moved back home a long time ago. Cam watched as his sister, brother, and father did their final lap on the track; Isabella beating them by half an inch. As the cars halted to their stops, he watched as his sister pulled the helmet off her head with her blonde hair falling freely over her shoulders. He really wished that he wasn't still mad at her. He needed her but he still couldn't trust her. Not after what she told Owen.

"And that is how us Saunders women kick some serious racing butt. Maya take note," Isabella teased.

"Oh please! You won by a nose hair," Justin responded bitterly. He couldn't believe he lost to his sister again.

"Stop being such a sore loser you big baby. Don't think I didn't see that sad attempt at trying to cut me off around the final turn. Sucks for you that I'm just that much smarter than you," Isabella retaliated.

"I would have succeeded if you hadn't hit the gas a little more than you should have. Technically dad should have hauled your ass off the track!"

"Says the baboon who was keeping up with me! Honestly you're being such a little bitc..." Isabella had been cut off when her mother slapped her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"Language!" their mother screeched, "there are young children present! God, you two are worse then the little ones! Why is it you two always fighting with one another?"

"Because she's irritating," Justin replied.

"You're no ray of sunshine either princess," Isabella counteracted as she took her mother's hand off her mouth.

"It's good to have our kids home," Mr. Saunders replied draping an arm over his wife while everyone laughed.

**~Degrassi~**

The minute everyone returned home, they had all gone their separate ways. Justin and Is had fought the whole way home and it was a miracle that they hadn't brought it into the house. Taking Maya into the kitchen with him, Cam knew they needed some peace and quiet. They hadn't even been home for twenty four hours yet and it had already become too nosey for him. But that's what he loved about his family. You could always tell when the Saunders were in the room.

"So did you have fun at the track this afternoon?" he asked his girlfriend, grabbing her an apple off the counter and handing it to her before sitting across from her at the table.

"Yeah! It was fun, thanks for taking me. You never told me how beautiful Kapusaksing was!" she remarked. Shrugging his shoulders, Campbell realized that he had never taken notice. He grew up here. He saw the same scenery everyday.

"It's not as beautiful as you babe," he said leaning over the table to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers, he could hear the ruckus coming through his front door.

"Campbell Saunders! Where the hell are you bro?"

"Don't make us embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!"

Maya heard the unfamiliar male voices shout throughout the house. She noticed a chuckle escape Campbell's mouth before his lips formed into a grin. As Maya turned her head to the doorway, she noticed two young boys, around Campbell's age, saunter through the kitchen. _No one would ever do something like in Toronto_, she thought to herself. Looking at the boys she noticed one with dark brown hair and one with blonde hair. Both of average built and who wore far too much cologne for anyone's liking. She watched as Campbell "embraced" them and it had finally dawned on her that this had been Mark and Tyler. The two boys Cam spoke to regularly on the phone.

"Well who do we have here?" Maya heard one of the boys say to her, "I'm Mark Sanchez but you can call me your future boyfriend." As he took Maya's hand and kissed it, Maya shot Campbell a look of disgust.

"Dude, get your own girlfriend! Stop being so creepy," Campbell said wrapped his arms around Maya to protect her from his two bone headed friends.

"Excuse the creep. He couldn't get a girlfriend if he tried. I'm Tyler Douglas. So you're the girl Campbell never shuts up about," Tyler stated as he introduced himself to Maya.

"Bro, shut up!" Campbell urged, clearly embarrassed by his friends. As the two boys settled into the seats across from Maya and Campbell, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Michael Korrs purse in hand and Ray Ban sunglasses that shielded her face, Isabella Saunders walked into the kitchen. Maya could see the drool hanging from Tyler and Mark's mouths as they stared at her.

"Well if it isn't tweedle dumb and tweedle dork. I figured it was you two making all the noise. You know we have a doorbell right?" Isabella said to the two boys.

"Oh Isabella Saunders. How we've missed you?" Tyler said dreamily. Shaking her head in disgust, Isabella took a bite of her apple.

"Bite me pea brain. I did not miss you two's poor attempts at hitting on women who are completely out of your league. Try the middle school playground," Isabella retorted.

"You're going to want us someday Saunders. Mark my words," Mark replied.

"I **highly** doubt that," Isabella stated, emphasizing the 'highly', "Anyways, I'm going to Sally's. Maya would you like to join me? Apparently mom organized some party tomorrow night for our homecoming and I am down for a new look. That is if Cam is cool with it?"

They still hadn't spoken about what happened in Toronto. To Isabella, it felt like an eternity since they last spoke even though it had only been yesterday where everything had occurred. She missed him. She missed talking to him. And she hated that she had to walk on eggshells around him. This wasn't their relationship and she wouldn't dare throw Maya in the middle of it all. She wanted her sanity back. But more than anything she wanted her best friend back.

"I'd love to come," Maya interjected before Cam could speak, "Cam can hang out with his buddies. He sees me all the time."

"Alright we better get going then. See you guys later," Isabella said as her and Maya rushed out of the kitchen. She didn't want to face Cam yet. She couldn't. Not until she was sure she was able to tell him the whole truth. That is if she would ever be able too.

**~Degrassi~**

In the short time that Maya had been in Kapusaksing, she noticed that it was nothing like Toronto. It was a small, quaint town where everyone knew everyone. As she made her way with Isabella to the hairdressers, she noticed how peaceful the town was. She never saw anything like this growing up in Toronto. Everything had been loud and busy but here she could actually hear herself think. This place gave her clarity and she couldn't help but picture a life with Cam here in the distant future. She now realized why Cam loved this place so much. It was homey. It was tranquil. It was everything that reminded Maya of Cam. This town, she realized, was a big part of the man Cam became and she was so grateful that he had chosen her to be his girlfriend or else she never would have experienced something like this. She wouldn't have experienced what love was and what it truly meant.

As Isabella opened the door, Maya could hear the soft chimes that accompanied it. Although the salon was small, Maya could see the women chatter amongst themselves. They all looked so happy and so engaged with one another. Standing silently, Maya had been glad she could enjoy her surroundings even if she had felt a little out of place. _This must have been how Cam and Is felt_, she thought to herself as she traced backed to Cam and Isabella's first days at Degrassi. They hadn't known anyone just like she didn't now.

"Got time for two more Sally?" Maya heard Isabella ask with a grin. Maya studied the older looking lady as she turned around to face them. She had perfectly styled, white hair with tiny glasses that hung just above the bridge of her nose. She watched as the lady's mouth created a wide "O" as she saw Isabella.

"My goodness! Isabella Saunders! I haven't seen you in months! The last I heard your mom told me that you were in Toronto with Campbell. How are you sweetheart?" the older woman announced pulling Isabella into a hug; her hands still attached to her scissors.

"I'm doing well. How are you? I missed you Sally. No one ever did dye my hair quite like you," Isabella replied.

"That's because I'm one of a kind honey," Sally said, tapping Isabella lightly on the nose, "but who do we have here? Kapusaksing is a small town and I know I've never seen you before."

"Sally, this Maya Matlin. She's Campbell's girlfriend, she's spending the week with us. Maya this is Sally Robertson," Isabella introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Robertson," Maya said shyly.

"You as well Maya. Now, let's give you ladies a new look. It's on me. It's not everyday Isabella Saunders comes into my salon anymore," Mrs. Robertson said with a wink. Maya smiled at Isabella. She could really get used to this place.

**~Degrassi~**

He hadn't skated in awhile but skating with Mark and Tyler felt like old times again. He felt like the old Cam again. All eyes were on him, and he had been a little rusty, but he hadn't felt the pressure like he felt at home. He could finally just play hockey for fun and no one had been interested in his future career or his scoring record. Placing his skates and stick at the front door, he noticed that Isabella hadn't come back with Maya yet. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a note from his parents on the fridge saying that they would be attending a dinner party with a few neighbours. Shrugging his shoulders, he rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat taking notice that Justin had just walked into the kitchen with Dylan; Carly no where to be found.

"Looks like we're on babysitting duty bro," Justin said. Shrugging his shoulders once more, Cam really hadn't minded. He never got to spend anytime with his siblings anymore and even he had to admit that he missed them. He even missed Isabella and he saw her practically everyday. He hated not talking to her but he knew he couldn't. He loved her but he needed his space. As Cam fell into light conversation with his brothers, they heard the front door open to unveil a straight haired Maya and newly brunette Isabella.

"Where's mom and dad?" Isabella asked nonchalantly.

"They went out for dinner with some of the neighbours. We're on babysitting duty and what the hell did you do to your hair? Mom's going to freak," Justin chastised to his younger sister.

"Mom's going to be fine. Jesus, why are you all so scared of her anyways? It's my hair and I will do what I want. Besides she isn't even here," Isabella stated brushing off her brother's concern. Even Cam had to admit that his sister's new look was an adjustment. He always known her to have blonde hair but now she looked like a completely different person.

"No hair colour change you, huh?" Cam told Maya as he pulled her into his lap, "I do like the straight hair though. It suits you."

"Thanks," she said placing a light kiss on his lips causing Justin and Dylan to make disgusted faces to one another.

"Gross!" Dylan yelled in disgust as he shielded his eyes with his hands, which only caused everyone to laugh. As the laughter subsided, Isabella could hear her cellphone go off. She stared at the caller ID in confusion. It was a number she hadn't recognized calling her from Las Vegas, Nevada. Stepping out of the room, she hit the answer button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly. She figured it had been one of those solicitor calls that annoyed her terribly.

"Is. Is, it's me," she heard the familiar female voice whisper.

"Katie!" Isabella screamed in surprise only to have Katie shush her on the other line.

"What's going on? Why are you whispering? And what the hell are you doing calling me from Vegas?" Isabella asked quickly.

"Look long story short my flight to Mexico was cancelled and we ended up here. So did Drew, Bianca, Fiona, Adam, and Imogen. Apparently 'Drianca' is getting hitched," Katie hissed.

"Get out! Aren't you pissed?" Isabella questioned. She knew she would be even if she had been over Josh. Katie had told her all about her relationship with Drew and how he cheated on her with Bianca. Isabella had never really spoken to Drew enough to form an opinion about him but from what Katie had told her, she figured that maybe having no contact with Drew was a good idea.

"I'm pissed that I had to start my vacation on the same plane as them. Look the reason why I'm calling is because I need you to tell Maya that I made it to Mexico. Do not tell her that I'm in Vegas. Please."

"What could you possibly do in Vegas? You aren't even old enough," Isabella reminded her.

"Getting money for Stanford tuition."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Robbing a bank?" Isabella joked through the phone.

"Blackjack. I took out the tuition money my parents saved and I brought my fake ID."

"Are you nuts?" Isabella whispered harshly into the phone, "Katie that's insane. What if you lose it all?"

"I won't. My grandfather used to count cards and he taught me. I can make enough for Stanford. I need this and you cannot tell Maya. Please tell me you won't tell Maya!"

Isabella was hesitant. She had already lied to Cam and now she was supposed to lie to Maya too. But Katie was one of her best friends. Sighing, she returned to her conversation with Katie.

"I promise. I won't tell Maya. But please be careful and call me the minute you get back from the casino. Be smart about this Katie. Promise me you will be."

"I promise. Look I gotta go. I'll call you the minute I leave. Say hi to everyone for me okay. And remember don't tell Maya," Katie reminded her before the line went dead. Chewing the inside of her cheek, Isabella could sense that this was not going to be good. Before walking into the kitchen, she took a breath and tried to mask her concern. She noticed the four of them had started playing a game of cards and as he tapped her phone on her hand, she extended them a warm smile.

"Who was that? Your booty call?" Justin asked, his eyes never leaving the cards in his hand.

"No. It was Maya's sister, Katie. She just wanted me to let you know that they're in Mexico and that she says hello and she's fine," Isabella stated.

"Why wouldn't she call Maya?" Cam questioned lightly. Shrugging her shoulders, Isabella really hadn't known how to answer his question.

"Look the point is she's safe and everyone is where they should be. Speaking of everyone, where's Carly? I haven't seen her all day since we came back from the track. It's like 9:30 and she hasn't come down once," Isabella remarked.

"Well why don't you go check on her if you're so concerned. She's probably in her room being all mopy. I don't even know what's gotten into her lately but I am not down to be bombarded with girl problems," Justin replied. Shaking her head in disbelief, Isabella crossed her arms over her chest and peered over Justin's shoulder to see his cards.

"And you call yourself the oldest. You know it's unbelievable how mom and dad leave you, of all people, in charge of four kids. By the way, he's got a pair of aces if anyone needs them," Isabella said before racing up the stairs to Carly's room. She could hear Justin yell a "hey" as she made her way up the stairs.

As she reached Carly's door, she knocked on it gently. The music in her room had been blaring and Isabella could not even recognize the band that her sister was listening too. Knocking once more, Isabella hadn't dared to enter her room.

"Hey Car. It's me. Look, we were thinking about ordering some food and you haven't been downstairs all day. You alright?" Isabella asked yet she hadn't received a response. Trying her luck, she pushed the door open gently. Looking around Carly hadn't been anywhere to be found. As Isabella's eyes traced the room, she noticed the window wide open. Shaking her head, she bolted downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Woah speedy. What? Did Carly attempt to throw a shoe at your or something?" Justin joked. His smile faltered when he saw the concern on his sister's face. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Cam.

"Carly isn't in her room. Guys, I think she went down the shoot," Isabella stated, fear starting to creep into her throat. She watched as Justin and Cam stood up from their seats. Where the hell was Carly?

**~Degrassi~**

"What do you mean she isn't upstairs?" Cam asked cautiously.

"Her window was wide open. Guys we gotta find her. Maya, do you think that you could watch Dylan for us until we bring her back. I'm sorry. I know this isn't your ideal vacation but I don't think we have much choice," Isabella asked Maya. Nodding her head, Maya obliged.

"Of course," she said quickly, "go find your sister. I'll watch him. Just bring her back."

"Thanks My," Isabella stated sincerely as her and Justin bolted towards the front door and threw on their jackets.

"Dylan listen to Maya okay," Cam said as he kissed the side of her head before following his siblings out the door. As Maya looked down at Dylan, she smiled as the front door shut. Sitting back in her seat at the table, she dealt out the cards between her and Dylan; Dylan completely unfazed by what was going on but agreeing to listen to Maya. She sincerely hoped that they'd find her or else she wouldn't know what Mr. or Mrs. Saunders would do.

**~Degrassi~**

"Look our best bet is to split up. There's three of us. We'll cover more ground that way," Cam explained to his siblings. Both nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay. Everyone keep your phones on you. Check every place you can think of and whatever you do, we cannot tell mom and dad alright," Justin stated. Nodding their heads once more, they scattered into different directions.

To say he was scared was an understatement. Even though Kapusaksing was nothing like Toronto, having your thirteen year old sister out without anyone knowing terrified him. Campbell hadn't know what had gotten into Carly lately. She was never like this. She was the good one out of all of them. Never broke the rules. Got good grades. Kind to everyone. Now she was a completely different person. _That's two sisters you no longer know_. Great, now his subconscious was mocking him. As he kicked the rocks on the ground, he could hear music blaring from one of the houses. He knew that house from anywhere. It was Riley Johnson's house. Texting his siblings, he made his way up to the front door and waited for his two siblings; praying to God that Carly had been in there. 'Cause Lord knows she'd be in an absorbent amount of trouble if they hadn't found her.

**~Degrassi~**

After receiving Cam's text message, Isabella felt the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been to Riley's since that night five months ago and now she'd be going again to see if her little sister had ended up at one of his infamous parties. Sucking in a breath, she made her way down Main Street. She saw Justin just a few feet ahead of her and ran to catch up with him. Nearly knocking into him, he caught her before she lost her balance.

"Woah, slow down. I don't need to carry your butt home because you're injured," Justin said.

"Look Justin can we just get this over with please?" Isabella asked as she began to walk away from him. Turning his sister around, Justin looked at her sternly.

"If you don't want to go in there, you don't have to okay. I'll make something up to Cam. I know this is hard for you but..." Justin began.

"I'm over it okay," she stated bluntly trying to hide the tears, "besides you promised me that you wouldn't say anything about what happened with me and Josh. I called you because I needed a ride home that night and I trusted you with my secret. So please keep it one."

"Hey! Don't walk away from me Is," he said, catching with her, "I know I rag on you all the time but I love you Bella. You're my little sister and I hate him for what he did to you. I'm just protecting you."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said anything nice to me," she remarked jokingly. Pulling her into a hug, Justin scoffed.

"Way to kill my moment! Come on, let's go get our sister," he told her, draping his arm over her shoulder as they made their way towards Cam. Sucking in a breath, Cam opened the front door. Besides, it wasn't a party unless you had most of the Saunders there!

**~Degrassi~**

**So how much do you guys hate me? I hope you guys don't and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I literally got so swamped with school that I barely had any time for myself. But I decided that if I couldn't give this to you sooner, I'd just have to make it longer. This is Part 2 of 3. I really want to explore Kapusaksing and the relationships within the Saunders family. I figured that if they took away Campbell on the show then I'd have to do him and his family some justice with this story. So did you guys enjoy it? I know I normally don't do this but since I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I'll give you guys a little sneak peek at what's to come. Are you guys ready?**

**Will they find Carly and what will happen when Justin, Isabella, and Cam find out the reason her behaviour?**

**Isabella and Josh will come face to face. And so will Isabella and her ex-best friend who Josh cheated on her with and she will be receiving some startling news from the both of them as will the residents of Kapusaksing.**

**CAMAYA CUTENESS!**

**Isabella and Cam will confront each other and maybe Cam will finally learn the truth as to what is really going on with his sister.**

**SPIRIT WEEK AT DEGRASSI IS IN FULL EFFECT! And Luke Baker will square off with Dallas and Isabella.**

**Someone will do something drastic that will shake Degrassi to it's core. I am warning you all now that there will be a disclaimer for the chapter. Not 100 percent sure yet if I'm making that a two parter or not. **

**SOMEONE MAY NOT SURVIVE!**

**Stay tuned my lovely readers,**

**From your favourite Canadian,**

**Sam**


	21. Home (Part Three)

**Chapter Twenty-One: Home (Part Three)**

Campbell pushed himself through the door of Riley's home with his two older siblings trailing close behind him. Entering the foyer, they had been bombarded by a large group of people and seeing over the crowd had proven more difficult then they had anticipated. Sticking close together, they pushed through the crowd; trying to find some trace of Carly. She had to be here. Every kid in town had to have been at this party and their sister was probably no exception. Everyone knew of Riley Johnson's parties. Even Campbell had been to a few with Isabella before his decision to move to Toronto. But Carly didn't belong here. Cam knew she was far too young to attend a high school party.

"Well I'll be damned!" the siblings heard someone yell as the music drowned out causing them to turn their attention to the male speaker, "looks like we got all the Saunders siblings here tonight folks. Surprising considering they all are too damn good for this town and everyone in it."

"Put a sock in it Johnson. We aren't here for you," Justin spat.

"Of course not. You're all too good for us aren't you?" Riley retaliated. Cam could feel his body lurch from underneath him. How dare Riley, of all people, insult his family the way he had? Clenching his fists, Cam wanted his hand to collide with Riley's jaw but he felt a smaller hand fall on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it Cam. Besides we need to get Carly. Leave the drunk child alone to wallow in his own self pity," Isabella said.

They watched as Riley raised his cup filled hands in the air drunkenly before returning back to the people he was talking with. Everyone around him had been drunkenly laughing. As the music began to fill the room once more, Isabella surveyed her surroundings as Justin and Campbell went in their own direction. _Please dear God. Please make sure Carly is okay_, she thought to herself as she scanned the room for the umpteenth time.

"Isabella Saunders? God, it's been awhile," she heard someone say. Turning around, she had seen Jake and walked over to give him a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you again Jake," she stated, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good. I got into Algoma U so I'm moving to Sault St. Marie at the end of August. Toronto must be treating you well. You look like a totally different person."

"Congratulations. Looks like more than one of us is getting out of here. Toronto's great. I love it!"

"He doesn't know your back does he?" Jake asked her taking her completely by surprise. All she could do was shake her head. She hadn't told him that she'd be coming back and it hadn't been his business anyways as far as she was concerned.

"He misses you, you know," Jake stated, "he hasn't been the same since you left."

"He did what he did and maybe it's for the best. Not every relationship lasts forever right?"

"I guess not. Just don't be a stranger, okay? It's weird not having you around anymore," Jake said as he placed a light hand on her forearm. Smiling, Isabella nodded her head. Although her and Jake had never been close friends he had always been so accepting of her and Josh's relationship. Sucking in a breath, Isabella turned on her heels. She needed to find Carly. She'd deal with her past later.

**~Degrassi~**

Cam had looked around every square inch of that house and he still couldn't find her. From bathrooms, to living rooms, even bedrooms (bedrooms that he prayed he wouldn't find his sister in with some guy), there had been absolutely no trace of Carly. As he made his way through the crowd once more, he ended up in the backyard. Riley's backyard was different than most of the residents in Kapusaksing. Having a home backing off the a forest had been a pretty genius idea Cam thought. Looking in the distance, he noticed a small group of people standing beside a bonfire. As he inched closer her heard it. The little, contagious laugh that only belonged to one person. Carly.

As he continued to inch closer to the blazing fire, he could see her surrounded by a bunch of his former classmates. He could also see her stumbling and hanging on limply onto one of the older boys. Quickening his pace, he saw his sister turn to face him; her face turning a ghostly white upon his arrival. To say he was livid was an understatement. His thirteen year old sister was plastered and hanging onto boys she barely knew. He had barely heard what the boys were saying to him, and he hadn't cared, as he threw her over his shoulder and made his way back inside the house; noticing that his two older siblings had been waiting for him by the back door. Pushing their way through all the people, they had finally managed to get to the front door only to have Riley block them in.

"Aww are the Saunders siblings leaving so soon? Your little sister really is the life of the party" he teased mockingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's thirteen for fuck sakes," Justin yelled at him.

"Oh relax. If I remember correctly, Justin Saunders was the king of the kegger way back when. What college boy too good for high school parties now?" Riley challenged.

"Shut your mouth," Justin spat, his eyes squinting in disgust. He always hated Riley Johnson. Especially now. As Riley knocked into Justin's shoulder lightly, he walked past the siblings only to have Carly throw up on him over Cam's shoulder; her vomit narrowly missing Cam and his clothes. As Riley looked down in disgust, Campbell, Justin, and Isabella fell into a fit of laughter. As upset as they had been with their sister that had been the funniest thing that they had witnessed throughout the entire night.

"And _**that**_ is how us Saunders make an exit. Karma's a bitch Johnson," Isabella said as she slammed the door behind her. As they walked down the street, Campbell in front of them with Carly over his shoulder, they watched as Carly raised her head up weakly.

"I'm busted aren't I?" she asked drunkenly.

"Oh yeah!" they said into the darkness as they made their way home.

**~Degrassi~**

Two. That had been the number of times Carly found herself running to the bathroom after her siblings found her at Riley Johnson's party. After emptying out the contents of her stomach, she made her way back into her bed; the room spinning from all the alcohol that her body had taken in. She didn't know why she had done it. Why had she chose to sneak out and get herself wasted at a high school party? Normally, she was smarter than this. Even she knew that but lately, she had become tired of being compared to her siblings. No one even noticed her anyways. Carly Rae Saunders had just been another Saunders kid. No special talents. Mediocre at best. At least that's how she saw herself. She wasn't athletic like Cam. She wasn't as social or funny as Justin was. And she surely, wasn't as pretty as Isabella. Even Dylan, who was six, had more social skills and friends then she had. So why couldn't she go to a party? Why couldn't she have fun? Her older siblings did it all the time when they had been home; sliding down the shoot past curfew and never getting caught. So why had she been the one to get her ass lugged home? They had no right to embarrass her. They wouldn't even remember her when they went back to their old lives.

Throwing the blanket over her head, she refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. Physically, she felt fine (the last two trips to the bathroom had really helped) but emotionally and mentally she felt sick to her stomach. She hated being the second youngest. Everyone had always forgotten about her. She should have been used to this by now; at least she thought she should have. Sniffling back her tears, she heard her bedroom door click open as the light began to fill her room. The covers had now been ripped off from over her head and the light had only made her head pound that much more. Squinting, she made out the three figures. The three figures that had pulled her drunk, stupid ass out of that stupid party.

"Go away," she moaned trying to snatch the covers back from her eldest brother who only clenched them tighter in his hand.

"No chance in hell. I want answers young lady. Do you know how much danger you put yourself in tonight?" he half-screamed at her.

"I didn't know you were my father. Let it go, would you Just? I already apologized. I puked twice! Isn't that enough!" Carly responded right back.

"No Car, it isn't. What the hell were you thinking? Do you get how scared we were?" Cam chimed in after her.

"No one asked you to come check on me," she spat towards Cam. Her words were venomous.

"Thank God I did! Who knows what could have happened to you tonight. Look if you wanted to go to that party you could have just asked us. One of us would have gone with you," Isabella said softly. Having two brothers scream at you was worse than having all the three of them yell at her and Isabella had been genuinely concerned for her sister's well-being.

"I don't need my siblings babysitting me at a party. I knew what I was doing! Now if you'll all leave me alone that would be great!" Carly said sarcastically as she made her way out of her bed and held her bedroom door open for them. She noticed that they weren't moving.

"Well..." she began, "what the hell are you all waiting for? I don't want you in here."

"We aren't leaving. Who are you Car? Because I don't like this version of you. We just want to talk to you!" Justin yelled.

"None of you know who the fuck am I! I don't even know who I am! So back the hell off! You think it's easy being compared to the three of you. Carly, shouldn't you be more athletic? Campbell is. Carly, how come you don't have a boyfriend? Izzy did at you age. Carly, don't you think you should try being more social like Justin? Isabella that. Campbell this. Justin that. I am so _**sick**_ of people telling me who I should be! And I have the three of you to thank for that, don't I?! You made me this way! I am not the same thirteen year old girl you all chose to leave behind. Now... GET. OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a single tear fell upon her cheek. Pulling her sister into an embrace, Isabella kissed the top of her head as she stared at Justin and Cam. They hadn't known she was feeling this way but it surely had explained her unexplained behaviour. As Carly sobbed in her arms, Isabella felt her throat closing and mentally prayed to herself that she could hold it together.

"It's okay... shhhh..." Isabella soothed gripping her sister tighter as Justin made his way over to them. Without thinking, Isabella extended her hand towards Cam. Regardless if they had been fighting their sister needed all of them right now. She hadn't expected Cam to grab her hand but when he had, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of elation as she pulled him in.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys. What I did was really stupid and I'm really sorry. You only tried to help me and I yelled at you. It just sucks to know I'm not good enough," Carly mumbled. Wiping her tears off her face, Isabella bent down to her eye level.

"You are more than good enough. You don't have to be like us; nobody expects you to be. That's what makes you special Car. You were the one who taught me to never be afraid to stand up for what I believed in and I'm, sure as hell, not as smart as you. You can remember every little detail even if you've only heard it once. I actually have to study to pass school. But you, you don't."

"Yeah Car," Justin interjected, "Besides who else would have helped me research all those colleges. You know more stuff than anyone I know. Remember that time I came home really drunk? You really had my back that night. You even let me stay in your room because you didn't want something bad to happen to me and you hate sharing your bed."

"You're the good one little sis," Cam chimed in next, "but that isn't a bad thing. You're the only person in an arena full of people that screams the loudest because she proud of her older brother. You're the least selfish person that I know. We love you Carly. We don't care that you left. We don't care that you had one to many drinks. What we care about is that you're safe. We're family. Us Saunders got to stick together remember?"

"Then why did you guys all leave? Why do we fight all the time?" Carly asked meekly.

"We're siblings. We're bound to fight. Ninety percent of the time, Justin is an enormous pain in my ass and I want to strangle him but I'd kill for him any day. The same goes for the rest of you. Carly, we never meant to make you feel like we left you. It was just something we needed to do for us. But now you get to be Dylan's example just like we were yours. Besides, he has it worse if you think about it. He's got all four of our personalities to fight off," Isabella joked causing her sister and brothers to laugh.

"I never thought about it that way. You aren't going to tell mom and dad... are you?" she questioned. Cam, Isabella, and Justin look at each other.

"Nah. Each one of us gets a free pass. This time it's your turn alright kiddo?" Justin said, tapping her on the nose. Carly nodded her head at least their parents wouldn't find out and her siblings were being really cool about it all. As she wiped the tears and messy makeup from under her eyes, Carly could see Maya knocking lightly on her door as she other hand was clasped onto Dylan's.

"Sorry to interrupt but someone wanted to say goodnight. He passed out on the couch after you guys left. Your parents left a message on the answering machine saying they'd be staying at their friends house. I figured it would be rude of me and suspicious to pick up the phone. I'm really glad you're okay though Carly," Maya said timidly, letting go of Dylan's hand and making her way over to Cam's side. She could feel Cam place his arm around her small waist. She was happy that Carly was home and in one piece. She had never seen Cam that worried about someone before.

"Thanks Maya. Me too. I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier but you're really good for him, you know. I've never seen my brother this happy in awhile," Carly said sincerely. Muttering a quiet and shy 'thank you', Maya felt Cam's lips on the side of her head and a blush creeping on her face. At the start of the day, she felt like Carly hadn't liked her. Now, she felt more comfortable around her.

"Sissy... why do you look like Bozo The Clown?" Dylan questioned curiously, tilting his head to one side as he touched the ruined makeup that fell on Carly's face. Chuckling lightly, Carly picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"You're a funny kid, you know that?"

"I know! But you're just funny looking!" Dylan replied. Feigning hurt as she yelled a playful "hey," Carly began to tickle Dylan sides. She missed having her family all in one place and she really did like having Maya around, even if she had only really known her for less than 24 hours.

"Alright kiddo, it's bedtime. Go brush your teeth then I'll come tuck you in," Isabella said as she ushered Dylan out of the room, "the rest of us should probably get some sleep too. Oh and Carly... you might wanna wash that makeup off your face. Acne is not a good look. You've been blessed with nice skin, it'll just ruin it."

"Jesus sometimes that woman can be so damn pushy," Justin stated, shaking his head and walking out of Carly's room. Campbell could only shake his head as he and Maya made their way to his room. Everyone was safe and in one piece and that was all he truly cared about.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella figured that she would have been able to sleep once she was in her own bed in Kapusaksing but even here sleep was hard to come by. She couldn't figure out why her mind was playing tricks on her. Campbell was fine. He was no where near Degrassi or the greenhouse. He hadn't had an episode in weeks and he was still seeing his therapist. Groaning, she sat up in her bed and running her hands through her hair. Now she was annoyed. In the last week, she maybe have about 10 hours of sleep and physically she was beginning to feel the repercussions of it all. Even after the events of tonight, her mind still wouldn't let her be at peace. Watching the clock, she saw the minutes pass. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Watch the walls? Do more designs? No, she couldn't because she'd wake everyone in her house up. Sighing once more, she could hear her cell phone vibrate on the beside table. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled at the name as she slid her hand across the phone and put it to her ear.

"You must be psychic or something," she answered causing the voice on the other end to laugh.

"No, I just know you. It's so good to hear your voice babe. I miss you," Owen replied. Leaning her head on the backboard of her bed, she smiled once more.

"It's really good to hear your voice too," she began, "I miss you too. I'm sorry I didn't call. It's a lot busier in this house then I remembered. But how was hockey practice? Was it weird without the entire team there?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't get to see your family very often so I understand. Hockey was alright, nothing really exciting to report but you should let Cam know that Dallas scheduled a practice on the first day back in the morning at around 6."

"Yeah, that is if Cam will talk to me," she replied.

"Still not talking to you eh? It's okay, he'll come around. Maybe being home will change something in him," Owen said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. God, Owen when the hell did everything get so complicated?" she whispered into the darkness. She had not only been asking this of Owen but of herself.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, his voice filled with a mixture of worry and concern.

"Everything. Cam won't talk to me. My little sister thinks she isn't good enough. And I haven't even seen Josh yet but I know he'll be at the party my mom is holding for us later on today. This place doesn't even feel like home anymore."

"Well you only have six days there right? Isn't it better just to make the most of it then to have it eat you alive? Look, I'm positive Cam will talk to you again and I'm sure Carly is just trying to figure out who she is. As for Josh, if he gets anywhere near you I'll personally drive my ass down to Kapusaksing and punch him square in the jaw," Owen joked as Isabella chuckled lightly. She couldn't believe that Owen had remembered her little sister's name and that he had been so willing to protect her.

"My hero," she chuckled as he laughed too, "but you're right. I just have to let everything take it's course."

"That's my girl. You'll be okay. I promise."

"Are you sure you can't just drive down to Kapusaksing? It would make everything much more enjoyable."

"I wish I could baby girl. But if I am not at hockey I'm pretty sure Dallas will ream my sorry ass," he explained.

"Good ol' Dallas," Isabella said as the thunder began to roar outside. Thank God they had gotten Carly out of that party before the storm. As she settled the phone on her ear, she watched as her door creaked open slightly; Dylan's tiny head poking out from behind her door.

"Owen hold on a second okay," Isabella said as she ushered Dylan into her room. Patting the empty spot beside her bed, she watched as Dylan jumped on it and hide himself under the covers. Isabella could only chuckle to herself. He was like every other Saunders kid; terrified of the thunder and lightening.

"Sorry Owen but it appears that I have little monster hiding in my bed," she said playfully, tickling Dylan lightly. On the other end, Owen could hear the tiny voice giggle. He liked this version of Isabella. He loved that she took on the older sister role with such ease. He only had Tristan but sometimes he wished he took more care of Tristan when they were younger. _It's never too late to start_, he thought to himself as he continued to hear the infectious giggle that now plastered a smile on his face.

"Do you want to say hi to Owen?" his girlfriend's voice rang through the phone. After hearing a small 'yeah' he accepted her request to FaceTime. After waiting for their cell phones to connect, he came face to face with her and her brother, or as he would refer to him as the miniature version of Cam. It was scary how most of the Saunders siblings look alike yet Campbell and Isabella could not have looked more opposite.

"Hey you," he said. He took notice to her appearance and saw that here hair had changed in colour, "nice hair. I love it."

"Hey yourself and thanks. Dylan, what do you say to Owen?" he heard her ask her younger sibling sternly.

"Hi Owen!" he beamed. The little boy, Owen noticed, couldn't be more then five/six years old. He hadn't known Campbell or Isabella to have such a young sibling.

"Hey little dude. It's nice to meet you. What's got you up so late?"

"Nice to meet you too! Thunderstorms. They're kind of scary," the little kid said into the phone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but at least you got your big sister to protect you right?"

"Yeah! Izzy is so awesome!" the little boy yelled.

"You're sister is pretty awesome," Owen agreed which earned him a wink from Isabella. He watched as she went back to look at her little brother. He had been so entranced by her that he could barely make out what Dylan was saying.

"Hey! Cool Avengers poster! Where'd you get it?" he finally heard the little boy ask. Looking behind him, he had noticed that the poster was indeed tapped up to the wall behind his bed. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He never wanted his girlfriend to see his dorky poster on his wall.

"I got it when I went to see the movie. Have you seen it yet?" Owen asked. He saw the little boy shake his head sadly.

"Too much violence mommy said. But I still think they're really cool even if Mommy doesn't," Dylan stated sadly; his bottom lip forming into a small pout.

"Well I can send you the poster if you want. I don't really need it anymore," Owen offered as Dylan's eyes lite up. Isabella had sent his a questioning look.

"Really? Awesome!" Dylan yelled.

"That's really nice of Owen, Dylan. What do you say to Owen?" Isabella asked her youngest sibling.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully as a huge grin formed on his face, "I like him."

"Not a problem little man. Sleep tight okay. Just remember any superhero can handle a thunderstorm," Owen said trying his best to speak to a child properly. He had no experience talking to kids. All of cousins had gotten older and there were no kids around.

"You really think I'm a superhero?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"Dude, absolutely! But you gotta get to sleep okay? Superheroes need their rest."

"You got it dude! Night!" Dylan said as he flew under the covers again, closing his little eyes tightly.

"I should get him to sleep. I'll talk to you later Superman. Thanks for being so nice to him. Goodnight," Isabella said, blowing him a kiss. He sent her a small wave and a wink before they disconnected. It was crazy how much he missed her. Just six more days. Six more days and she was his again.

**~Degrassi~**

He couldn't sleep and he had the stupid storm to thank for that. Actually, he had everything to thank for that. First, it had been Isabella and their argument that occurred during the week. Secondly, it had been Carly; who thought she wasn't good enough. Finally, the storm raging outside had been too incredibly loud for him to hear himself think. As he looked to his right, he could see Maya's sleeping form. Clad in a tank top and shorts, she looked like an angel as her messy hair feel freely in front of her face. In Cam's eyes, she was perfect. She was his perfect thing and he would be lying to himself and everyone if he hadn't thought that she was his forever. He wanted to spend every waking minute with her and waking up next to her had always been the best feeling in the world to him. If this was going to be his forever then he would never complain about how crappy his life got when his emotions became too hard to bare.

"Cheesy, you're burning a hole through my head," he heard Maya say as her eyes remained shut. Taking one look at her, he couldn't help but feel confused. How could she tell he was awake when she hadn't opened her eyes once. Furthermore how could she even know that he was staring at her?

"Do you have like a third eye?" he whispered in the darkness.

"Campbell. My eyes don't have to be open to know what's going on with you," she said, finally opening one eye to stare at him.

"Funny. I think the same thing about you sometimes," he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"If you want to talk to Isabella then just do it. I know you miss her and I know she misses you. She made a mistake Cam and as for Carly, I know what she's going through. It's hard having older siblings who lead by examples. Hell, my first week at Degrassi was 'Praise Katie Matlin Week.' She'll get over it. Come on, can you honestly lie here and tell me that you never felt what she did?"

Sighing, he turned his attention over to her as he kissed her hand before responding:

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know. But you're just going to have to get used to it," she joked before snuggling into his side and laying her head on his bare chest. Ever since their first time, Maya had grown accustom to Cam sleeping without a shirt on and frankly, she hadn't minded in the slightest. He was definitely a hockey player under all those layers of clothing. Stifling back a yawn, she felt Cam throw his arm around her body as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes dear," he agreed, sounding like his father when he spoke to his mother, "hey Maya. Thanks for letting me be your boyfriend."

"You're welcome. Besides if it wasn't going to be you, it probably would have been Zig," she stated cheekily as a laugh spilled from her mouth while Campbell shook his head. Thank God it hadn't been Zig. Never having Maya? That would have been some sick, cruel joke but at least they could laugh about it. Maya had been completely honest with him about her former feelings for Zig at the beginning of the year and he trusted her when she said that she hadn't loved anyone quite like she loved him. Maya was his girlfriend and Zig was his best friend. He trusted them. They were friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Goodnight dork," he told her before capturing his lips onto hers. As he held her close, he breathed in the smell of her shampoo. He could definitely get used to doing this for the rest of his life.

**~Degrassi~**

Morning came and went and Campbell and Maya now found themselves trying to find an appropriate outfit for this evenings party. Maya was nervous. Not only did she have to introduce herself to everyone but she had to introduce herself to everyone as Campbell's girlfriend. She had no doubts that his former classmates and teammates would be here this evening and she wanted to leave a good impression. As she dug through her clothing, she could hear Campbell laughing behind her. Turning around, she pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

"Something amusing?" she teased. With a huge smile on his face, Campbell shook his head.

"No. Aside from the fact that my room looks like a tornado swept through it. What are you stressing about? They're all going to love you," he said as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"This is big Cam. This is like you're entire life coming into one house. I want them to like me!"

"And you think an outfit is going to determine whether someone likes you or not?" he mused, "trust me, they're going to meet you and instantly fall in love with you exactly like I did. So stop the panicking would ya?" he joked as he made his way over to her and tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"Alright, alright. But if they don't like me, it's your fault," she teased pointing her finger at him. Giving her the infamous Campbell Saunders smile, he kissed her quickly. He really wished that they had some alone time but living in a house with four siblings proved to be incredibly difficult. He needed to do something but he never believed himself to be the romantic type. He was just Cam. So incredibly awkward and unromantic.

"Hey guys," he heard someone say in the doorway, "Mom just wanted to let you know that people will be here any minute. Just wanted to check to see if you needed my help with anything."

He noticed his sister's appearance. She was clad in skinny jeans, black, high heeled boots, a black tank top, and she donning tons of bracelets and a giant necklace. Her newly brunette hair had been curled and she had very light makeup on. To Cam, he could never remember a time where his sister didn't look pretty. Maybe he should take Maya's advice. Maybe he should just talk to her. It couldn't hurt would it?

"Help me!" Maya pleaded taking Cam out of his thoughts. He'd talk to her later. Everything would be fine. He watched as his sister made her way over to Maya's clothes and pulled out an outfit for her. As Maya changed, Isabella exited his room and made her way back in within moments. Coming in with her straightener, makeup bag, and jewelry, she began to work on Maya; having her finished in under ten minutes. Cam had to hand it to his sister, she really had been a miracle worker when it came to fashion. Hearing the doorbell ring, he took Maya's hand in his. As the three of them walked down the stairs, they sucked in a breath only hearing Isabella's barely audible voice as they stared at the door:

"Showtime."

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella needed to find some place to hide and the kitchen seemed like the perfect spot. There had been so many people that Isabella could barely breathe. She hadn't known why her mother had insisted on inviting so many people. This was more of a get together for their parents then it was for them. Sure, Cam had Maya, Mark, and Tyler around him but she barely spoke to anyone from Kapusaksing when she moved to Toronto. At least Josh hadn't shown up with his parents. That was always a good sign. She wasn't ready to face him yet and she certainly would not be facing off with him in her parents home. Only three people knew what truly ended their relationship aside from her and Josh: Justin, Owen, and Kelly. She hadn't known if Jake knew nor did she care. She was over Josh. He wasn't the one who would cause the ache in her heart anymore. She wouldn't let him. Not anymore.

"Just giving you a heads up that Mr. Cheater just walked through the door. He seems to be on the lookout for you. Need me to punch him?" she heard Justin ask her from behind. Turning around, she placed her hands on the counter behind him; her knuckles turning white from grasping the counter after the news that her ex had now been in her house.

"No one knows okay so just please keep your voice down! You don't need to punch him. There's so many people here, maybe I could just hide from..." Isabella trailed all too loudly. She needed to convince herself that he wouldn't find her. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Hide from who?" they heard another voice ask. Glancing at the walkway blankly, they noticed Cam and Maya walk into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Mom," Isabella blurted out quickly, "she's been driving us crazy. What are you guys up too?" She desperately wanted to change the subject. If Cam saw Josh, they would undoubtedly have a conversation with one another.

"Lots of people and not enough breathing room. But I was wondering if you and I could talk later about that thing we left behind in Toronto," Cam stated, hinting towards their fight. Isabella's eyes widened in surprise. She never expected Cam to talk to her. She knew they'd talk eventually but she had always envisioned herself trying to mend fences.

"Yeah," she said quickly, taking herself out of her thoughts, "we can definitely talk about that thing we left behind in Toronto."

"Whatever this "thing" is, you don't have to be so sneaky about it. I really don't care that much about your high school drama," Justin teased 'causing Isabella to slap him upside head. Muttering an "ow," Justin rubbed the back of his head and headed out the kitchen; Maya and Campbell following behind him. Chuckling to herself, Isabella opened up the screen door that lead her to the backyard. As she stood outside she wrapped her arms around herself to shield it from the cold.

"You're a hard woman to find Isabella Saunders," she heard causing her body to tense, "why didn't you tell me you were back? I had to hear it from Jake."

Turning around, she narrowed her eyes towards the person. She could feel the words leave her mouth just as venom left a rattlesnake upon it's attack. Everything she had felt in the past months had finally caught up to her and she was ready to explode:

"I don't owe you anything Josh. No explanations. Nothing. You're a ghost to me now."

"Are we actually going to do this? Pretend like five years of dating meant nothing? Pretend that 17 years of friendship doesn't matter? We loved each other Is. Dammit Izzy, I'm still in love you!"

"Well you should have thought about how much you loved me before you jumped on that slut! Do you even understand how badly you destroyed me! I never did anything but be honest with you. You left!You never answered your phone! You never answered any of my text messages! You made your choices. Live with them!"

"I left because my girlfriend told me she was planning on moving 12 hours away without me! Would you have answered my text messages and phone calls if I had done that to you? I explained to you that I left because I didn't want to say something that I would regret," he explained. Shaking her head, Isabella scoffed in disbelief.

"So sleeping with someone, who isn't your girlfriend, is just that much better right? You are so unbelievable that it actually astounds me," she bit back throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief before brushing past him and walking back into the house.

"Isabella, where the hell are you going?!" he yelled as he followed her into the house. He was having this conversation whether people were in the room or not. He wanted her back and desperately so. But his ideal, casual conversation had turned into a screaming match.

"I'm walking away before I say something that I'm going to regret. You should know all about that, don't you?" she replied sarcastically. After hearing the yelling all eyes had been on them and Isabella had barely even noticed. She was furious. How dare he walk into her house expecting her to wait for him with open arms? Who the hell did Josh Thomas think he was?

"This isn't funny anymore Is! I'M SORRY OKAY! How many times do I have to say it?" he yelled to her as everyone stared at them wide eyed. Isabella inched closer to him, narrowing her eyes.

"You're a sack of shit! Get the hell away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me and I certainly don't want your fucking half-ass apology. So take your apology and shove up your ass because you mean absolutely nothing to me anymore! You did this to me!" she screamed in his face as the forming tears began to burn her eyes. She didn't care if there were children present and she didn't care about the looks people were giving her or their genuine confusion. She was the new Isabella Saunders now and it was all because of him and what he had done. Turning on her heels, she tried to walk towards the front door but was stopped when she noticed Kelly Parks walk through her front door.

"Well it truly is a party in the Saunders house now! Welcome home-wrecker, please join us won't you," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Is, come on. Just take yourself outside okay. They're not worth it," she heard Justin say as he grabbed her shoulders. Isabella hadn't even heard Justin come near her.

"Just, what the hell is going on?" she now heard Cam asked, his voice filled with obvious concern and confusion. Finally, she could feel herself exploding. With one swift motion, she shook Justin's hand off her shoulder harshly and made her way over to Kelly.

"It's good to see you Izzy," Kelly stated, her tone matching the same sarcastic one that Isabella had extended to her upon her arrival.

"What are you, of all people, doing here?" she sneered before turning her attention back to Josh, "did you invite her just to spite me?"

"I heard my best friend was in town. You look a lot like her," Kelly bit back.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, you know that?"

"Why?" Kelly asked feigning hurt, "did I do something wrong?" Shaking her head, Isabella could feel the urge to slap her. How dare she throw what happened in her face so subtly?

"I don't know. Does sleeping with the whole town constitute as doing something wrong?" Isabella mused.

"Hmm..." Kelly contemplated before speaking again, "I don't know. Maybe some girls just don't appreciate what they have. But you would know something about that wouldn't you?"

Suddenly Isabella felt herself lurching forward but was stopped by Josh's body in his attempt to separate the two girls. Grabbing Isabella by the shoulders, he pushed her back gently and Isabella was almost certain that he was hiding something.

"Is! This isn't you okay. Look, just step outside and cool off. Come on Is, hurting her isn't going to make what happened or how you feel any better. Besides you're making a scene and I know you don't want to upset your parents," Josh stated.

"You don't even know how lucky you are right now," Isabella warned to Kelly as she reached towards the door handle. Even before she could open the door, she heard the words that would ultimately make her snap:

"**I really am lucky. First I sleep with your boyfriend while you're still with him and now we have a baby on the way. And I owe it all to you. Guess Izzy Saunders isn't the perfect angel everyone claims her to be, now is she?"**

Suddenly she felt it as the gasps filled the room. The gut wrenching pain in her heart that she had so desperately tried to avoid. Having Josh and Kelly here was bad but this had become that much worse. She hadn't even been gone for that long and suddenly it had dawned on her that her and Josh would never be together again. She'd be lying if she said that a little piece of her thought that they could have gotten back together in the future but now it was clear cut. Isabella Saunders and Joshua Thomas were over. She had been disgusted with his actions but now he had disgusted her. Turning on her heels, she felt the tears fall freely as she faced them with everyone watching on. She was hurt, embarrassment, and more importantly alone. Suddenly, she desperately needed Owen and she knew that any chance of reconciliation with Cam had flown out the window. It was simply another lie she had told him. Another lie that he probably would never forgive her for.

"Congratulations. You two deserve each other. I wish you nothing but the best," she said trying desperately to keep her composure together, "I'm sorry for ruining everyone's evening. If you'll excuse me I'm just gonna go clear my head."

"Honey..." she could hear her mother say as she walked out the door and slammed it shut. She needed out of there and she needed out of there fast and a train ticket back to Toronto had been looking pretty good right about now.

**~Degrassi~**

He should have known the minute he heard yelling that something good was not about to happen. Instinctively, he dragged Maya into the foyer where he witnessed his sister and Josh having a full blown argument. For two people who had a mutual break up this didn't seem mutual. At least not to him. Watching the fight unfold, he watched as Justin became increasingly nice to their sister. Now something was truly going on. He saw them talking in the kitchen earlier and they looked like they had been hiding something. Was Isabella's breakup not as mutual as she told him it was? Had she lied to him again? He couldn't even find the answers to his own questions because Kelly Parks had just entered their house and he had never seen Isabella so angry. Angry to the point of violence anyways. There was many things that Isabella Saunders was but violent was certainly not one of them and she had gotten dangerous close to Kelly despite Josh standing in the middle of them. Then the pieces came together far quicker than he had expected them too:

_**First I sleep with your boyfriend while you're still with him.**_

_**Now we have a baby on the way. **_

He could see the look on his sister's face as she turned around and he couldn't tell if this would be the moment where Isabella Saunders finally cracked. Glancing briefly at Maya, he could see the shock written on her face as well. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting anything like this either. He watched as his sister sucked in a breath before politely congratulating them and apologizing to their now shocked house guests. As his sister left, despite their mother's blatant concern, he suddenly felt his blood begin to boil. Taking a few steps closer to Josh, Cam swung; his fist connecting with Josh's jaw in one swift motion.

"Cam!" Maya screamed in surprise.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly as he shook out his hand as Maya flew to his side and examined it. He could feel the pain suddenly begin to creep up his arm as Josh stood up holding his jaw. He knew he never should have swung but he couldn't help himself. He also knew that Dallas would kill himself if he injured himself again but he didn't care about hockey. Even though he had been mad at his sister, he still needed to protect her.

Before Josh could even utter a few words to Cam, Josh's father had already ushered him and Kelly towards the door. His wife trailing closely behind. After uttering a few words to his parents, Cam watched as the Thomas's left with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas having unamused expressions on their faces. Hell, Cam would have been embarrassed if his kid ever pulled something like that. Shortly after everyone had left, Maya brought Cam into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer for a cold pack. When she couldn't find anything, she placed a bag of frozen peas on his hand.

"Nice punch," she complimented. Wincing in pain, as he bent his fingers he looked up at her.

"Thanks," he said laughing lightly.

"Campbell Daniel Saunders. What the hell do you think you're doing, going around throwing punches at people?" his mother chastised as the rest of the family walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, that asshole deserved it. He's lucky it was Cam and not me. I'd break his face in. I've wanted to do that since Is told me what that scumbag did," Justin remarked.

"Wait you knew?" Carly asked taking the words right out of Cam's mouth, "How the hell did you know? You and Is fight more then you actually speak. No offence."

"I wouldn't have known if she didn't call me to pick her up. I've never seen Izzy like that. Normally she doesn't give two fucks but that night she looked so broken," Justin stated. Now Cam felt sick. Izzy looking broken? That wasn't his sister. He just wish she would have told him.

"Your sister has always been like that. She likes to deal with things on her own. She gets that from your mother," Mr. Saunders remarked, which earned him a glare from his wife.

"Is Izzy going to come back?" a frightened Dylan asked as he stepped in the doorway of the kitchen. Taking him in her arms, Mrs. Saunders kissed the side of his head.

"Of course she's coming back honey. Look why don't we get you to bed okay," Mrs. Saunders stated. Shaking his head profusely, Dylan wouldn't budge.

"I want to wait for Izzy! What if there's another thunderstorm? Izzy always makes me feel better when it thunderstorms," he stated with a pout, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Look how about I read you a bedtime story and we'll wait for Is," their mother suggested.

"Can Maya read it to me?" he asked eagerly, obviously forgetting. Taken aback, Maya looked towards Cam. She had only been here two days and Dylan had already warmed up to her enough to want her to read him a bedtime story.

"Sure. I'd love too if it's okay with your mom," Maya replied looking at Mrs. Saunders tentatively. She didn't want to take over Mrs. Saunders spot to read Dylan a bedtime story.

"It's alright with me Maya. How about you and Dylan go pick one out. We can wait for Is and will let you know when she's home." Taking Dylan's hand in hers, she heard him blabber on about the new story he had wanted to hear as they made their way up the stairs. Maya had sincerely hoped that Isabella was okay. She'd never seen her so upset but even she couldn't deny that she would have been too if Cam had done something like that to her with Tori. She knew Cam never would but seeing the hurt on Isabella's face had made her upset. No one deserved that. Especially not Isabella Saunders.

**~Degrassi~**

Isabella had been completely unaware of the time and she hadn't known how long she'd been gone. In the past seventeen, almost eighteen, years she had circled this park on numerous occasions and for some unclear reason she hadn't known why she continued to walk around aimlessly. Looking up at the sky all she wanted was an answer. She wanted to know how all this could have happened. Was it her? Did she deserve this? What had she done so poorly that someone made her feel like this? She didn't even know why she had been so upset. She had a great guy back at home. Owen cared about her and yet she couldn't help but let Joshua Thomas and Kelly Parks get under her skin. Hell, she never even let Dallas or Luke Baker get to her in this way.

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Maybe everyone was wrong. Maybe there wasn't someone up there. Sure she wasn't a devoted Christian like the Bakers were but she liked to believe that someone was up there looking out for her. There had to be someone up there that could explain all this to her. _Great Is, now your contemplating religion_, her subconscious mused. She would contemplate anything at this point. Anything to get Kelly's _fucking _words out of her _fucking_ head.

_**First I sleep with your boyfriend while you're still with him.**_

_**Now we have a baby on the way. **_

She wanted to be sick. She wanted a train ticket. She wanted to pack her bags and get out. This place wasn't home anymore. Toronto was. Her life in Toronto was what she craved right now. She wanted Owen. Katie. Eli. Jake. Degrassi. Hell, she'd even take Dallas at this point. She wanted her own home. Her own bed. Her own life back. But above all else, she wanted her little bit of sanity back. As she continued to stare up at the sky, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She'd have to go back at some point. They'd all been trying to reach her.

_Six missed calls from Mom._

_Three texts from Justin._

_Two texts from Carly._

_A phone call from Maya._

_Four texts and four missed calls from Cam._

_Multiple apology texts and voice mails from Josh._

She wanted to smash her phone to the ground. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to see anyone and she down right refused to give Josh the time of day. He had already destroyed her so there was nothing else left to destroy. But she needed to get home. She'll pack if she had too. She'll hop on the next train back to Toronto. She didn't belong here anymore. Kapusaksing could be a distant memory if she wanted it to be. And right now she wanted that more than anything.

As she made her way out the park, she could hear the thunder booming. Next came the rain.

"Really?" she asked out loud as she stared up the the sky once more. Of course, she'd get caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. As if her day hadn't been bad enough, she was now on the verge of getting an pneumonia and there was no way she was running in heels.

After a 10 minute trek, she finally made it to her house and noticed that all the lights were still on. Checking her phone, and praying it wasn't damaged from the rain, she noticed that she had been out for almost two hours. Normally her parents never stayed up past 11:30 but she knew they had been concerned about her when they were still up at nearly 3 a.m. Opening the door, she stripped off her leather jacket (more like peeled it off as it clung to her) and dropped it on the floor. She was soaked and she hadn't wanted to trek it into the house. She knew they'd be bombarding her at the door at any given moment and she tried to compose herself. She had been crying ever since she left but she had to compose herself. She would not be weak. She couldn't.

"Is!" she heard her mother yell as she ran towards her, "thank God you're okay. We were so worried honey."

"Don't be worried. I'm alive," Isabella stated dryly.

"Honey, if you want to talk..." her mother began.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you guys to play the sympathy card on me. I'm a big girl, I can do this on my own," Isabella interrupted. She could feel her anger coming back. She wasn't angry with them, she was angry with the situation.

"Baby girl we're just concerned. It's okay to be upset," her father stated trying to console her. She waited for this moment. The moment to explode and she could feel the words flying out of her mouth so quickly that her brain couldn't even keep up.

"I don't need you all telling me that it's okay to be upset! I'll be fucking upset if I damn well please! How would YOU FEEL if someone went and did what Josh had done to me to you! I should have never come home! This town isn't home, it's a shithole filled with people who are bitter and empty! I refuse to be that person here. Let him have his fucking family for all I care. I'm not staying here another day!"

"Izzy calm down," Justin replied.

"I am not going to calm down! I'm tired okay! I'm sick and tired of this damn town and everyone in it. I have a one-way train ticket with my name on it back to Toronto. I knew this was going to happen. Do I deserve it? Am I so horrible that my boyfriend would go cheat on me with my best friend! Am I that bad of a person?" she screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. Isabella Saunders had officially lost it and she would not be waiting for a half-ass response.

"I can't do this anymore!" she screamed with one last breath before she bolted up the stairs leaving her family gaping at the mouths. Mrs. Saunders had wanted to follow her but Campbell had already beat her too it, climbing the stairs two steps at a time. He was finally going to get the answers to all of his questions even if his sister had completely lost her sanity.

**~Degrassi~**

With every step Cam took there was a sound to accompany it.

One step. **Boom**.

Second step. **Bang**.

Third step. Silence.

Repeat.

Making his way over to his sister's room, he hadn't even bothered to knock. He only had peaked in slightly to see her hysterical sobbing as she threw her clothes into her suitcase. So she really was leaving? Why had Josh done this to her and why had she lied about it? His sister never cried and yet she couldn't control the tears that had been falling for, what he had assumed to be, hours. Stepping into her room, he watched her look over her shoulder to glance at him, scoffing as she did so.

"What can I help you with Cam? Here to tell me what a horrible sister and liar I am? I already know," she snapped, wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand.

"I just came to see if you were okay," he said quietly.

"I'm fine. You can go back to not talking to me now. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore," she barked back as she walked over to her dresser to grab her hair products before throwing them into her suitcase.

"Is that what you think? You think that I hate you? That I have to pretend to like you?" he exasperated in one breath.

"I would hate me. I do hate myself so I don't see why you shouldn't," she said as a fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes. Sinking onto her bed, he could see his sister place her head in her hands, sobbing hysterically. Walking over to her, he sat down next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I don't hate you Izzy. I could never hate you. I just don't like that you've been keeping things from me."

"I'm scared," she said into the deep, uncomfortable silence.

"Of what?" he asked sympathetically.

"That I'm going to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Is. We live in the same house and I'm really not interested in moving!" he said lightly, attempting to make light of the situation before him.

"Not like that Cam!" she yelled, "I keep having these stupid nightmares that you kill yourself in the greenhouse. And every night, it gets worse and worse and I never get the chance to save you. You're just gone."

"How long?" he asked shocked, "how long Is!?"

"About three weeks," she muttered quietly.

"Why didn't you come talk to me? That's how Owen found out didn't he? You really hadn't done it on purpose," Cam said in disbelief. Now, he felt like an asshole as he watched his sister shake her head as her hand masked the sobs coming from her mouth.

"When he slept over, I was talking in my sleep and when I bolted awake, he demanded to know what was wrong. I tried to hide but I was just so tired that I let it slip. I told you I didn't do it on purpose."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"Because I was scared that you would actually consider it. I know it's stupid but what if Cam? What if you have another bad day and it's just over. I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" she screamed as her entire being fell underneath her.

"Hey..." he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "I would never kill myself Is! I've told you that. I promised you. Do you think I could ever leave you or Maya? You two are the reason I hold on. That means something to me Is. God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was such an asshole. I'm sorry you're scared. And I'm sorry that dickwad did what he did to you."

"But it's his loss Izzy. He lost you! He lost someone who did everything in her power to keep her relationship in tact. He lost the girl that would move miles away from home just to make sure someone else was having a better day then she was. He's the fuck up! Not you! Don't hate yourself, please! You're so much better then that. Weren't _**you**_ the one who said that people who stay in Kapusaksing are bitter and empty? He's going to be bitter with that tramp and you're going to have your own fashion line and live in an amazing city with people who can't wait to wear something Isabella Saunders designed and Maya and I are going to be there for you. Katie, Eli, Jake, and Owen will all be there for you. You're better than him! You're better than this town! We all are!"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly. Smiling to himself, he nodded his head.

"You bet your smart ass I mean that! So what do you say? Can we be siblings again? I miss my big sister," Cam stated. Wiping away her tears, she pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Cam."

"Good. Now no more lying... okay? Complete honesty from now on. We are going to get a fresh start this semester. You and me. No more beating ourselves up over things we can't control. It's you and me big Saunders, understand?"

"I got it little Saunders. And thank you. You've always been my favourite," she sniffled.

"Yeah, you're kind of my favourite too. Just don't tell Maya alright. I'd like to keep my relationship," he joked as he helped pick her up off the floor. Wiping her hands on her, now soaked, jeans, she pulled herself together. Her fresh start would have too wait. Right now, she had a ton of apologizes to make and scores to settle. No matter how badly she missed Toronto.

**~Degrassi~**

**Okay, so I know this update took forever but it had to be forever because I made it extra long for all you beautiful readers (on Microsoft Word, I kid you not, this bad boy was just under nineteen pages!) This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it is all because you guys have undenying faith in me. I know I thank you guys all the time but I don't think you guys truly know how grateful I am to have you all continuing to read this story. I know I said I was making Kapusaksing a three parter but I still have more stuff I want to add (hope you guys don't mind). A lot happened in this chapter but I don't plan on this story finishing any time soon. I will give you all a heads up when this story is coming to a conclusion. But, like I just stated, you guys are stuck with me for a little while (again, I hope you all don't mind! I love having you guys in my life!). I love to write and it is because of you're encouragement that I've been considering writing a novel. I believe that writing is the essence of the soul and we can only learn from things people have experienced. Every great love story is derived from not only the love of reading but the love of exploring the imagination and things you want for yourself. I know some of you are writers as well and I continue to encourage you to chase your imagination and your dreams. And just to be clear I do read all of your stories, my lazy butt just forgets to review. But I do read them and I love them all. I have the utmost respect for all of you and I am so inspired and in awe of your creations. You all have a burning talent that needs to be explored and I'm so happy you utilize your talent. As long as you believe in yourself the rest does not matter. No matter how much criticism you get always know that for every person's negativity there are hundreds of people with nothing but positive things to say. So continue writing. Continue exploring. And most importantly, never, EVER, give up on something you believe in.**

**You guys are absolutely incredible and thank you so much for continuing this amazing journey with me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve still so stay tuned!**

**Much love,**

**Sam**


	22. Just Give Me a Reason

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Just Give Me a Reason**

He couldn't sleep. For the second night in a row, with Maya laying next to him he still couldn't sleep. The events of this evening were still plaguing him. Sure he and Isabella had made up but he still couldn't believe all that had happened. Finding out Josh had cheated on his sister was bad. But knowing his sister had been suffering from night terrors for the last three weeks had made him feel worse. Had she really thought that he would go so far as to killing himself? To leave this world so cruelly without even some form of goodbye? To leave her, Maya, and everyone else that mattered to him?

He couldn't bring himself to understand it. Could it really get that bad? He always knew it to be a possibility but he'd never seriously contemplated it. Was he unhappy on some occasions? Absolutely. Did he want to pick up and leave Toronto? Sometimes. But killing himself? Deliberately taking his own life? No, there was absolutely no way that he would ever have the guts to do it. Rising out of bed, and throwing a t-shirt over his head, he had to check to make sure that his sister was asleep. He wouldn't be responsible for her fatigue anymore. Cracking the door ajar, he peaked his head in. There she was, just as he had predicted, sitting upright it bed staring at an old photo album just to pass the time.

"You know Cam, you can't just barge into my room unannounced," she said jokingly as she peered over the top of her glasses. He knew she was kidding but even he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

"I was just checking on you," he said with a shrug as his eyes diverted to the floor.

"You were checking to see if I was sleeping. Seriously Cam, one of us should get some sleep. Its been a long night," she declared, shutting the photo album, placing it on her lap, and removing her glasses off her face. One of the main reasons as to why she avoided telling Cam was so that he wouldn't have to worry about her and now he was and she couldn't help but feel completely guilty. He should be sleeping next to his girlfriend... not coming to her aid.

"I couldn't sleep anyways. Mind if I hang out for a bit?" he asked politely.

"Suit yourself," she said nicely as he climbed into the empty spot next to her. Taking the photo album off her lap, he scanned through it noticing all the pictures she had collected of her and Josh over the last five years. Had she been doing this to torture herself or was this her closure? Cam hadn't been sure but he did know that she wasn't upset. She seemed fine, relaxed almost. As if she was at peace with what had occurred that previous evening.

"Do you look at this to torture yourself?" he questioned spontaneously; the words flying out of his mouth all too quickly.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea. You know I look at those pictures and I'm not mad... I'm just... sad. I guess I just wish things were different. I really like Owen, and he's amazing, but I know that Josh will always be the first boy I ever loved. It's just sad that it's all over, you know?" she replied. Grabbing her hand, Cam smiled gently at her.

"Weren't you the one who told me that good things fall apart so better things can come together. Josh means to you what Maya means to me. He's your Maya."

"No, he's not," Isabella declared as she glanced over at her brother. Shooting her a quizzical look, Cam knew he hadn't understood what she meant.

"What you and Maya have... that's love. Josh never looked at me the way Maya looks at you or the way you look at her. I've never met two people who were so completely compatible for each other. You and Maya are soul mates and I know people say you're young but I say screw 'em. Because if I had an ounce of what you and Maya have, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. That's the difference. You and Maya are everlasting. Josh and I weren't and that's what it makes it so sad because I could have possibly spent my entire life with a guy who wasn't right for me and it took tonight to help me realize that."

"Well what about Owen? Do you think he's the right one for you?" Cam asked curiously.

"I don't know but I'm having an amazing time finding out. He cares about me, Cam. And I care about him but I'm not going to give up unless I know for absolute certain that there are reasons for me to give up on him and I."

"You're really wise, Is. I think Owen's a good fit for you. At least I know I have him watching out for you when I can't."

"Funny, I feel the same way about him when it comes to you. Look I know I shouldn't have people watching out for you but it gives me a peace of mind. I can't be on that ice or in that locker room with you Cam and neither can Maya. But having Owen watch your back is relieving. And I know you're probably going to fight me on it but I just need that little peace of mind."

Cam had contemplated her words for a moment. Maybe Owen knowing his secret wasn't so bad. At least he'd have someone to look out for him if things got bad and he needed a way to contact his sister or Maya. Maybe he should start being more open with people. Owen, Maya, and Isabella hadn't treated him any differently and hockey players advocate for tons of organizations and causes. Maybe he could use his illness to his advantage and speaking out publicly on it could help someone else who is struggling with the same thing he was. Sighing, he turned to his sister:

"I'm not going to fight you on it. If it gives you a little frame of mind then I'll have Owen look out for me. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone unless I say it's okay. I think I'm going to tell Tristan, Tori, and Zig. Maya should have her friends to talk to about it. I know she keeps everything bottled up and that's not fair to her. Besides, if they really are my friends they'd support me."

"That's pretty brave little brother," Isabella commented, "but if you tell your friends, you should be able to tell mom and dad. I can keep you in Toronto. I'll play the distraught sister card if I have too. But they deserve to know. It's not fair to lie to them anymore. Trust me, lying gets your absolutely no where."

"What if they treat me differently? I don't want to let dad down," he said sullenly.

"You could never let dad down, Cam. This is your life and you have your own dreams. He'll understand that."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then our father isn't the man I thought he was. Talk to them. You'll feel even better when you do," Isabella replied. Maybe Isabella was right. His dad would be understanding. He wouldn't have to leave Toronto or Maya. His new dreams could restore his feelings. He'd stop hating hockey. He'd be fine. He'd be the new and improved Campbell Saunders... at least he hoped.

**~Degrassi~**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Maya asked him as they walked down the stairs. After talking with Isabella, he had explained to Maya that he'd be telling his parents about his depression. They had spent countless hours talking about it in bed. He was doing this because if he didn't do it now... he never would.

"I have too. Isabella got my siblings out of the house for the next couple of hours. I have to tell them. It's only fair that I stop lying. First step in recovery right? Admitting you have a problem?" he joked lamely.

"I think that's the rules in Alcoholics Anonymous," she said lightly with a laugh as she squeezed his hand, "we'll do this together. I think I told you once to just be happy. If this makes you happy then let's do it."

As they made their way down the stairs, Maya saw Mrs. Saunders standing at the stove while Mr. Saunders had been reading the daily paper at the kitchen table. Both had taken a week off from their jobs in order to spend time with their returning children. As Cam cleared his throat, she watched as Mr. and Mrs. Saunders turned their attention to them.

"Everything okay son?" Mr. Saunders asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just have to tell you something. Mom, you should probably take a seat," Cam stated; the words coming out of his mouth slowly and hesitantly.

"Oh my god, Maya's pregnant. Isn't she?" Mrs. Saunders asked in horror.

"What! Mom... no! No, Maya is _**not**_ pregnant," he shouted quickly, "this has something to do with me. Something I need to talk to you guys about before you hear it from someone else."

"Oh thank God," Mrs. Saunders huffed placing a hand over her heart as she sat next to her husband and placed a hand over her heart in relief, "you know you can tell us anything honey. What's going on?"

Pulling out a chair, Cam sat down quietly. How the hell was he supposed to tell his parents that he was suffering from depression, that hockey made him miserable, and that he broke his arm on purpose? They'd think he was a psycho and force him to come back to Kapusaksing. Maybe Is should have stayed. She was better at the whole manipulation thing then he was.

"This isn't easy for me to say," he began as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, "but I haven't been entirely honest with you guys about my life in Toronto."

"Is everything okay son?" his father asked.

"Before I tell you guys, I just want you to know that I don't plan on coming back home and I hope you don't treat me differently because of what I'm about to tell you. Ever since the incident with Billy I've been suffering from panic attacks and depression. And my broken arm wasn't an accident. I did it on purpose. I jumped; I didn't fall. It was more than just being homesick and I've been seeing a therapist in Toronto once a week for my depression and anxiety. I've haven't been happy with hockey either and I know it's been your dream for me Dad but I don't know if it's what I want anymore. I'm going to finish the season with the Ice Hounds but next year, I don't know if I'll go back."

He could see the tears well up in his mother's eyes as he glanced up towards his parents; his father's expression unreadable. Mr. Saunders had looked mildly shocked and bewildered. Sure the news had been unexpected but Campbell knew he needed to have some form of honesty with his parents. Suddenly, his mother extended her hand across the table and grabbed his hand firmly.

"Thank you for telling us honey. It was an incredibly brave thing to do, don't you think so dear?" Mrs. Saunders asked turning to her husband for some form of support. It wasn't everyday that their child presented them with life changing news. Mrs. Saunders had never known Campbell not to love hockey but now he was so adamant to leave it and she couldn't help but feel a little upset. She would have never put him in that sport if she knew it would have made him miserable.

"I'd like to speak to Campbell. Privately," Mr. Saunders muttered to all of them.

"Come on Maya. Let's let these two talk shall we?" Mrs. Saunders asked. Nodding her head, Maya gave Cam's hand a small squeeze and extended him a half smile. As he walked Maya and his mom make their way upstairs, Cam turned his attention back to his father. Looking down slightly and swallowing back his spit, Cam couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Dad, I..." Cam trailed before his father raised his hand and halted his chance to speak.

"Don't. Just let me talk for a second okay," Mr. Saunders replied softly as Cam nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Cam. I'm sorry I did this to you. I put so much pressure on you with hockey and I shouldn't have done that."

"Dad, me having depression isn't your fault. It's biological. We can't change it," Cam responded.

"Do you remember your Grandma Mary?" his dad asked unexpectedly.

"Of course I do. She died when I was small but what does Grandma Mary have to do with anything?"

"Your Grandma Mary, my mom, suffered with depression. She was always just really good at hiding it. I know it's genetic son. You got it from my side and I can't help but feel responsible. If you don't want to play hockey then don't. I never wanted you to think that my dreams came before yours. It's a sport son... it doesn't have to be your whole life."

"Dad, this isn't your fault or Grandma Mary's or anyone's. Please don't feel responsible. You don't know how badly I want to love hockey again. It's always been the one thing I've been good at. What if I'm not good at anything else?" he asked meekly, lowering his head towards the ground.

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Mr. Saunders gave it a loving squeeze.

"You're a Saunders. We don't give up that easily," his father remarked with a wink, trying desperately to hide the tears that were now clouding his vision. Clenching his jaw, Cam gave him a slight laugh as a smile formed on his face. He'd never seen his father emotional and instantaneously pulled his father into a hug.

"I love you dad," Cam stated clearly.

"I love you too son. We all do. Don't leave us, okay?" his father said pulling away from Cam and patting him on his back gently. As his father walked out of the kitchen, Cam could have sworn he heard his father sniffle back the tears.

_**Don't leave us, okay?**_

Yeah, Campbell Saunders was sure as hell never going to do that. Not to himself. Not to Maya. And certainly not to anyone else.

**~Degrassi~**

"What do you mean you lost it all?!" Isabella screamed into the phone as the customers in the grocery store stared at her intently and curiously. Lowering her head, she mouthed a sorry to Justin, Carly, and obviously scared Dylan before heading out through the exit; bypassing the paying customers at the cash register with her cell phone attached firmly to her ear. She had received Katie's call from Las Vegas a mere minutes after entering the store. She still couldn't comprehend why Justin wanted s'mores but hey, who was she to judge?

"Can you not be so damn loud! What if Maya hears you?" Katie stated on the other end.

"Maya is not even here and she is the least of your worries Katie! What the hell were you thinking? You realize your parents are gonna give you a swift kick in the ass right?!" Isabella yelled once more. She couldn't believe Katie had been so stupid for betting all of her college money on a game of black jack.

"They don't even know the money is gone. They're in P.E.I. visiting some of my extended family. Besides I have a plan," Katie reassured her.

"Oh yeah and how do you expect to earn back seven grand exactly? Maybe try your luck at the slots," Isabella stated sarcastically.

"Weren't you the one who told me that I always figure everything out?"

"Yes Katie but when I said 'figure-it-out' I didn't mean let's play blackjack and pretend to be good at math! This is serious Katie, do you realize how much trouble you'll be in? Your entire college tuition money is blown and if you do something stupid again, the next sentence to come out of your mouth will be 'would you like fries with that?'"

"Ha, ha, ha. Seriously do you want to hear my plan or not because I only have a few minutes," Katie replied. Sucking in a breath, Isabella released it before answering Katie.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, I met Darrin Howe, the owner of FaceRange, after I lost the money. I figure maybe Marisol and I can meet up with him and see if he'll offer me a job in exchange for a loan on the money. If I can get the money from him, I'll spend the entire summer working for him in order to pay it back. Pretty genius right?"

"Katie, I love you to death but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Why would the owner of FaceRange, a multi-billion dollar website, want you to work for him when he has a million other employees? The best thing to do is to just be honest with your parents. Get a job in the summer. Earn the money back. That is practical."

"I know you're looking out for me Is but this is the only option I have right now. Stanford is my dream just like designing is yours! Tell me you wouldn't kill for the chance to study at NYU in their fashion department? Have models walk the runway wearing a design by Isabella Saunders at Fashion Week. If he doesn't agree then I'll do exactly as you say. Just please support me," Katie begged over the phone.

"Look, I understand that Stanford is your dream school. Just please be careful Katie. What does Jake have to say about all this?" Isabella questioned curiously.

"I haven't told him yet," Katie said quietly after a momentary pause.

"Katie! At this rate the hole you just dug for yourself is about to reach China! You have to tell Jake!"

Isabella chastised. God, how could the smartest girl she knew be so incredibly stupid?

"I will okay. Look I gotta go but please make sure none of this gets to Maya. I'll call you later and tell you how everything goes. We only have a few days left before you know it I'll be back in Toronto; seven thousand dollars richer. I promise," Katie stated before the line went dead. Shaking her head, Isabella hit her head softly against the wall. Katie needed to be smarter about this sort of shit, Isabella decided to herself. How Marisol or even Jake for that matter allowed her to do something so reckless was unfathomable to her.

"You alright Is?" she heard Justin's voice say. Giving him a sideways glance, she nodded her head.

"Well you might not be after you hear what I just heard. Mom just called. Apparently we all have to attend the annual dinner dance that Mayor James holds for the town. I don't even remember what the proceeds go to but mom says we have to go. You know whose gonna be there right?"

"Let me guess. What are a cheating ex-boyfriend and pregnant slut for two hundred please?" Isabella mocked with a grimace. Chuckling, Justin nodded his head.

"Well it looks like you still aren't over it. Come on, we got s'mores to make before we're fed to the wolves," Justin joked throwing his arm around his sister. Throwing her head back, Isabella groaned in protest. Only three more days. Three more days and she'd be on her way back to Toronto.

**~Degrassi~**

"I'm really proud of you Campbell. I know it wasn't easy but you did the right thing," Maya stated as her head lay on Cam's chest. Smiling down at her, Cam bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Maya had always been so supportive of him.

"My?" he asked quietly, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah Cheesy," she replied.

Looking down at her, he sighed before speaking:

"How do you feel about everything that's been going on with me? I know this hasn't been easy for you and you've been so supportive of me. I want to be there for you and I feel like I haven't been doing that."

"_**That**_ is a loaded question Campbell Saunders. Honestly, I'm scared of losing you. I'm angry that you lied to me and that something like this had to happen to the best human being I know. I'm sad because I don't want you to be sad. And I'm grateful that you, eventually, told me the truth and that you're getting help. If anything happened to you, I think I'd be numb. I'm so in love with you Campbell that being without you would kill me. I would never be able to get over the first boy I ever truly loved because no one would even compare to you."

"Maya..." he trailed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"And how do I know that Cam?! You jumped off a catwalk! You've attempted to cut! Why didn't you just talk to me? How do I know it won't happen again?!" she half shouted, the tears now flowing as she sat upright in his bed. He'd never seen her so broken before. So completely and utterly emotional that it terrified him. He'd hurt her in a way he never wished.

"Because I love you Maya... that's how I know. That's all I need to know. I love you. Not some high school love that I'll look back on in twenty years. This, what I feel for you, is real. Like forever real. And that scares the living hell out of me because what if one day you decide to change your mind. You will always be my first girlfriend. My first love. My first you know..." He trailed, unwilling to finish his sentence. As he caught her soft smile, he knew she understood exactly what he had meant.

Taking her hand in his, he caressed the back it with his thumb; positioning himself dangerously close to her.

"I'm not going to do it again. I'm not losing you and I'm not going to let you get away that easy. If I've learned anything it's that I need to learn to fight for the things I want and right now all I want is you. I want to be healthy. I want my life back. But I'm going to need your help Maya and I want you to need mine. We're a packaged deal, remember?" he teased causing her to laugh slightly as he wiped the tears off her face.

"So what happens when we get back to Degrassi? What then?" she asked the two questions she had been dreading to ask over the course of the last week.

"I'm going to walk into that school with my head held high and my girl on my arm. After I shower from what I think to be a gruesome hockey practice that is," he joked.

"Stop trying to make me laugh Cam," she said, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"I love making you laugh," he began, "come on My, new start remember? We only have a month left. Let's enjoy it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she questioned jokingly, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I'm right here baby. Slowly becoming new and improved. Think you can handle it?" he teased back.

"And what makes you think you can handle me, Campbell Saunders?" she equipped. She wouldn't budge. No matter how cute he looked right now.

"I can read you like a book, Maya Matlin," he stated confidently as his lips found their way to her neck. Campbell Saunders: 1. Maya Matlin: 0.

**~Degrassi~**

"This is dumb. Why did mom make us come to this again?" Justin asked as he stood upright against the wall.

"Because our mother likes to torture us, that's why. Look we got dinner over with, let's just get this stupid dance part over with. If I have to watch preggo get all over him again I might puke," Isabella replied as she had a clear view of her ex-boyfriend and his baby mama dancing in front of her. Isabella couldn't understand why her mother had even made her come to this. Had she genuinely wanted to torture her? She'd rather sit through five hours of open heart surgery then watch this unfold before her eyes.

"Looks like our little Cammy is having fun. Ten bucks says they're totally doing it," Justin replied as he pointed over to Cam and Maya who had just begun to slow dance.

"You're gross," Isabella remarked before taking a swing of her drink. Thank God Justin had been smart enough to stash alcohol from home into an old flask they found in the attic years ago. If she had to watch this at least she could get drunk while doing so.

"I was his age when I began to take an interest into girls and I mean _**lots**_ of girls," Justin reminisced.

"One, that is way too much information. Two, I could have gone my entire life without knowing that. And three, did I mention you're gross?"

"All part of my charm baby sister. But ex-boyfriend is making his way over at two o'clock. Do you need me to stay?" he asked. Shaking her head, Justin flashed Josh a look of disgust before making his way over to the desert table.

"Hey. You look nice," Josh commented. Shooting him a sarcastic smile, Isabella had refused to respond and had blatantly ignored him. His charm may work on Kelly but it no longer worked on her anymore.

"I'm trying Is. Can we go somewhere to talk. Please," now he was begging.

"Fine but it's only because I need closure. I owe that to myself," she said as she pointed towards the doors which lead them outside. As they walked outside, Isabella had begun to feel the chill as the music played faintly behind her. As they made their way over towards the bench, she had begun to feel nervous. Finally, after months of waiting, Isabella Saunders would be free of Joshua Thomas for good and it couldn't help but make her feel a little bit sad.

"Why'd you do it?" she blurted out unexpectedly as she stared down at her clasped hands.

"Because I thought I lost you for good. We did everything together Is. What if you went to Toronto and decided you didn't want me anymore? What if you didn't want us anymore? I didn't want you to break my heart so I did the worst thing imaginable and broke yours."

"But why with Kelly, Josh? Why delete the voicemails?"

"I deleted them because I was angry. I slept with Kelly because I was angry. And now I've screwed up my whole life. It was one mistake that I wish I could take back. I don't even know what the voice mails said," he answered honestly. After a momentary pause, Josh had not expected the next following words to leave Isabella's mouth.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I want you to come to Toronto with me. That's what the voicemails said."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" he stated as the tears formed in his eyes, "it's hard to look at you Is. When you left, I thought it would get easier not having you around. It didn't. You look so different but you're still the same girl I fell in love with. Everything was so easy with you but now, I've really made a mess of things."

She didn't know why her body gravitated towards his but she found herself intertwining their hands together. Blinking back the tears, she gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"I forgive you and it's okay to be scared. But I know that kid is going to have an amazing dad. Because I loved their dad and they're going to love you too. Even more than I did," she stated as the tears fell from her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, Josh breathed in her scent. It was familiar but so incredibly distant. As they held their embrace, Josh could hear _When I Was Your Man_, by Bruno Mars, playing in the background.

"How about one last dance for old times sake?" he asked, extending his hand to her. Taking his hand, they stood up off the bench; his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close. Putting her head on his shoulder, she tried to stop the tears. She knew with every fibre of her being that this was goodbye and the song had just been proof of that.

_I hope he buys you flowers._

_I hope he holds your hand._

_Gives you all his hours, _

_when he has the chance. _

_Take you to ever party_

_Because I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do all the things I should have done,_

_When I was your man._

She could hear him reciting the lyrics in her ear now knowing full well that he knew about her and Owen. _He must have checked FaceRange_, her subconscious stated. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and prayed that she would stop crying. This was it. This was officially the end. She saw him pull back while staring at her intently. Suddenly he began to leave forward, his lips nearly touching hers before she pulled him away to arms length.

"I can't do this," she muttered breathlessly as she pulled away from him.

"I know you felt it, Is. I know you still felt what we had. What we can still have," he replied. Shaking her head, she turned her back to him. The tears falling once more.

"Is. Is, please," he begged.

"You broke me!" she screamed as she now turned to face him, "and I should hate you but I don't. It kills me to look at you. To think of what we could have had. I will always love you Josh but I'm not in love with you anymore and that's what kills me more than anything. Because I loved you! But I have a boy back home who cares about me and I'm not doing what you did to me to him. I care about him too much to do that."

"Does he treat you better than I did?" Josh asked quietly, his hands now stuffed into his dress pant pockets and his head hanging low. Shrugging her shoulders and biting her bottom lip once more, Isabella couldn't find the words to respond. Owen was different than Josh and vice versa. She couldn't compare the two. As she found some form of courage within her, she walked towards him and placed a light kiss upon his cheek.

"You will always be the first boy I ever loved. That's always going to mean something to me. But we aren't the same people anymore Josh and maybe this is for the best. I'm going to go now."

"Is," she heard from behind her. Turning around, she stared at him once more with her arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Don't be a stranger okay? If I can't have you the way I want you, I still hope we can be friends. Just be happy okay?"

"You too... _**dad**_," she replied lightly as she saw him crack a small smile, "goodbye Josh."

As she walked up the pathway, she found herself making a sharp left turn. Placing her body up against the wall, she threw her head back gently and cried. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket her hands seemed to call the only person she knew to call. Composing herself, she placed the phone to her ear and silently prayed the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hey, it's me... Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you too. How was hockey practice?"

**~Degrassi~**

"You take care of my baby and Maya okay?" Mrs. Saunders stated as she held Isabella's face in her hands. Rolling her eyes, Isabella nodded her head.

"Nice to know you love me too mom," she stated sarcastically.

"You're feisty like me. We can take care of ourselves," he mom said with a wink before placing a kiss on her cheek. Smiling, Isabella went over to say goodbye to her other siblings before retrieving her bag from her father.

"Maya, it was such a pleasure meeting you. Come back or call anytime okay, you have my number. You need absolutely anything know that us Saunders will take care of you sweetheart."

"Thanks Susan, I will definitely give you a call and thank you again for having me. I had a great week. I hope to see you guys soon."

"Maybe sooner than you think," she whispered to Maya as she hugged her. Smiling, Maya knew exactly what she had meant. One night when Cam had gone to sleep, she and Mrs. Saunders had planned for them to come up for Cam's sixteenth birthday. Isabella, of course, had been in on it too but Cam had no idea and that excited her. He'd be so surprised. She was sure of it.

"Now Campbell you take care of yourself okay, son. Call us if you need anything," Maya heard Mr. Saunders say to Cam.

"I will dad. I'll call you guys once we get home. I promise," he said before his father pulled him into a hug. Releasing from the hug, Mr. Saunders went over to his wife's side and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"We're really going to miss you guys," Mrs. Saunders said finally causing Maya, Isabella, and Cam to stare at each other.

"We'll miss you guys too. You three stay outta trouble already. I am not lugging my sorry butt back to Kapusaksing to kick yours understand?" Isabella stated, particularly pointing at Justin.

"Why is it always me that she points at?" he asked in bewilderment causing everyone to laugh. Suddenly hearing the whistle of the train, they all gave their final goodbyes before boarding. Sitting in their seats, they looked out the window and waved goodbye. As the train began to move, Maya looked up at both of them.

"Thanks for bringing me to Kapusaksing. It was nice to feel apart of a family aside from my own," Maya said shyly.

"Anytime My. I consider you family anyways. But it's nice to be going home. Don't you think Cam?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah... home." He replied before smiling slightly. Finally, Toronto was starting to feel like home. Shifting in their seats, they all stared out the window and saying their silent goodbyes to Kapusaksing. Completely unaware of the events that were about to occur at Degrassi.

**~Degrassi~**

**Hi readers! Miss me? I'm loving all of your reviews. They come straight to my phone through my email and I always have a smile on my face when I read them. Hope you guys are enjoying your final month at school! Time surely does fly! I know, I turn 21 in less than a month (yes, I old I know haha). But seriously I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Goodbye Kapusaksing, hello Toronto once again. What's about to happen at Degrassi? You will soon find out. I've been dying to write the next couple of chapters and now I finally get the opportunity too. You'll see faces like Eli, Luke, Dallas, Katie, Owen, Jake, and Clare all return along with Tristan, Tori, and Zig. Stay tuned readers. You're about to get on an emotional whirlwind!**

**Sending my love to all of you,**

**Sam**


	23. I Don't Wanna Be

**Chapter 23: I Don't Wanna Be**

"Ah, I love the smell of high school in the morning," Dallas began as he entered off the Ice Hounds bus as Cam filed out behind him, "and after that practice, I have a good feeling about hockey too. It was your first practice back since you broke your arm and you were on fire, Saunders!"

"Thanks," Cam said shyly with a slight chuckle as he stared at the building. Here he was back at Degrassi. After an amazing and eventful week in Kapusaksing it was nice to be back; a statement he never thought would ever cross his mind.

"Next stop playoffs," Dallas remarked raising an eyebrow before drawing his attention to Drew and Bianca who were just making their way up the steps, "Ho, ho, ho it's drop out Drew!"

"You can't call him that anymore. Not with a part-time class schedule," Bianca chimed in.

"Science, English, and Math. Sexy fun times," Drew said sarcastically as he lead Bianca in threw the doors. Feeling Dallas pat him on the back before following them inside, Cam searched around for Maya. He hadn't seen her since he left this morning for practice.

"Cam!" he said as he heard his name being shouted from the top of the stairwell. He watched as Maya raced down the stairwell and jumped into his arms. Catching her, he held her close before pulling her to a distant.

"Do I know you?" he said jokingly which earned him a slap in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I missed you this morning! How was hockey practice?"

"It was good. Apparently I'm on fire according to Dallas," Cam replied with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I bet you are," Maya said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer so her lips could meet his.

"Get a room!" Maya and Cam heard someone shout jokingly from behind them. Grinning wide, Maya pulled away from Cam and made her way over to Tori, Tristan, and Zig; embracing them all in a big hug. Surprisingly, she had missed them more than she had anticipated that she would.

"What's up dude?" Zig asked Cam while bumping fists.

"Not much bro. How about you?"

"Same old same. It's good to have you guys back," Zig stated as Cam nodded his head.

"Hey losers, if you don't hurry about you're going to get stuck on the shitty teams for spirit week," Isabella stated as she rushed past them.

"Says the girl whose late!" Cam called back jokingly.

"Fashion isn't early for anyone, little brother. Now get your asses inside would you?" she reprimanded before bolting towards the entrance of the building. Clasping Maya's hand with his, he chuckled at his sister.

"Your sister is so hot!" Tori gushed to Cam as Tristan agreed; Zig staying silent in order to avoid the wrath of Tori. Shaking his head in disgust, Cam could catch Maya laughing as they made their way inside; totally unaware of what Spirit Week would bring.

**~Degrassi~**

As Isabella walked into the foyer of the school, she glanced around to find her friends. She hadn't seen or heard from Katie since they last spoke and she had only sent various emails to Eli regarding his upcoming project and pictures of her designs. Turning her head, she could see them standing together. Eli with his arm around Clare, Jake and Katie who were uncomfortably distant, and Owen who seemed to be scoping the hallway looking for her. Smiling, she sauntered over to them. Owen had been the only one to see her new hair colour and she couldn't wait to begin her fresh start.

"Well don't you all look like a bunch of chums," Isabella teased as she walked over to them.

"Is!" Katie screamed as she nearly tackled her in a hug, Laughing, Isabella embraced her.

"It's good to see you too Katie!" Is replied before releasing her and saying hello to Eli, Jake, and Clare.

"I'm digging the look Saunders. Welcome to the dark side," Eli said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Goldsworthy," she teased back.

"Watch yourself Goldsworthy," Owen warned jokingly from behind him, "I'm the only one whose allowed to be handsy."

"Hi," he said, snaking his hands around her waist. Smiling, Isabella bit her lip.

"Hi," she said quietly as she closed the gap between them. Suddenly she could hear the howling behind her, momentarily forgetting that the Ice Hounds were still at Degrassi. Sometimes she couldn't understand how amazing men like Cam and Owen got stuck with a bunch of neanderthals.

"You know my morning was almost perfect," she replied as Owen looked down at her.

"Ignore them. They have no lives. Besides I'm happy to report that Cam was on fire this morning at practice. He seemed different in a good way of course," Owen reported.

"Good, I'm glad," she said before turning to her friends, "so what's this Spirit Week thing all about?"

"Apparently they're sorting us into teams. Simpson wants us to promote unity this new term," Clare said.

"And how are we supposed to present unity when the Ice Hounds are still here? No offence," Isabella remarked as she turned to Owen. Shrugging his shoulders, Owen hadn't minded. Sometimes his teammates were assholes.

"Get in the spirit Degrassians," they heard Fiona state as she began to pass our their bandanas. Eli and Jake had received purple bandanas, Owen receiving red, and Katie, Clare, and Isabella had all gotten green ones. Looking across the hallway, she could see Campbell holding a red bandana while Maya was holding a green one. Holding up one finger to her friends, she made her way over to her brother and his friends. Maybe Cam would switch with her.

"Switch with me," she demanded, holding out her green bandana to him. Taking a look at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"Switch with me... _**please**_. Look I know you wanna be on Maya's team and I wanna be on Owen's so let's make the switch before Fiona or any of the other captains see," she replied urgently as she swapped the bandanas. Not willing to argue, Cam had accepted the green bandana. Now he'd be on Maya's team and not on Dallas's. Wait, should he have mentioned to his sister that her captain was Dallas?

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting to captain two Saunders this year," Isabella heard from behind her. She'd know that voice anywhere. Shooting Cam a look, Cam shrugged his shoulders before walking off to his team captain for them to collect his and Maya's names. Turning on her heels, she came face to face with Michael Dallas.

"Hello Dallas," she said with fake enthusiasm and smile.

"Looks like your on the Ice Hounds team. Hopefully you're as good as your brother. First event is ball hockey," Dallas replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows before turning to his clipboard and jotting down her name underneath Owen's.

"Great! See you later Dallas," she said sarcastically turning on her heels and walking back to her friends who had been laughing at her expense.

"Shut up," she replied sternly as the bell had rung. Great, now she was another Saunders surrounded by Ice Hounds. Could her day get any worse?

**~Degrassi~**

"Can I just say how much this bandana clashes with my outfit," Isabella stated as she tugged on her bandana. She had tried all morning to make this look fashionable and she couldn't succeed. Tucking it into her jean pocket, she let her bandana hang down onto her leg taking notice to Katie's unusual quietness. Suddenly she could see the tears falling down Katie's cheeks.

"Hey," Isabella said softly wrapping an arm around Katie, "what's wrong?"

"Jake and I broke up," Katie stated clearly as she pulled Isabella into a tight embrace. Comforting her friend, Isabella was shocked. Jake and Katie always looked so happy! What changed?

"What happened?" Isabella said as she pulled from the embrace and sat down on one of the nearby benches.

"You were right about everything. And that Darrin guy wanted to use me as an escort and I almost took him up on his offer! God, I'm so stupid! Then I had the nerve to insult Jake by basically calling him an idiot. All because of some stupid dream I should have known couldn't be a reality!" she cried.

"Shhh, its okay. We all make mistakes and say things we don't mean. Just give Jake some time and I'll help you with finding jobs in order to go to Stanford. Everything's going to work out Kit-Kat, I promise," Isabella replied, rubbing soft circles on her friend's back.

"Everyone hates me," Katie stated with a sniffle. She began to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve in order to get the makeup residue off her face.

"They don't hate you Katie and don't hate yourself for making a mistake. We all do it. We're human, we're supposed to fuck up," Isabella said jokingly as she nudged Katie lightly with her shoulder which earned a small laugh from Katie.

"There's a smile. Come on, I got a ball hockey game that I can't wait to kick your ass in," Isabella said as she stood up and extended a hand out to her friend. Grabbing it, Katie smiled for what seemed like the first time today. Ball hockey. Yeah, that would get her mind off of it.

**~Degrassi~**

"Well my, my, my, looks like we got the unwanted Saunders on our team. Sure you don't wanna sit this one out princess?" Luke mocked as Isabella, clad in a tank top and shorts, walked over with her plastic hockey stick.

"Sure you don't want this stick up your ass?" she counteracted while rolling her eyes before tightening up her ponytail. She was in no mood for Luke Baker. Making her way over to Owen, she watched as he shot Luke a glare. No one would be speaking to his girlfriend like that. Especially not Luke Baker.

"Enough you two. Alright, plain and simple, I wanna win. So here's the plan: each of you pick a player and stick with that player. I think Saunders and Saunders should pair up. It'd be a better game for the spectators. Now hands in," Dallas remarked. Rolling her eyes, she walked onto the court; flat out refusing to be apart of the predominant Ice Hounds circle. There was no way in hell she'd get herself entangled in that mess. As the green team made their way onto the court, she saw Cam stand directly across from her, shooting her a smirk.

"Looks like our teams had the same idea. You're going down Saunders," Cam declared playfully.

"On the contrary little brother, prepare to eat my dust," she challenged back just as playfully. Smiling, she shot him a wink. The Saunders' had always been competitive and more so with each other. If Degrassi wanted a show, they were going to get one.

"Head up?" she questioned across from him.

"Stick on the ice," Cam replied back with a grin just as the ball had been dropped.

As the game begun, Cam and Isabella had stuck to each other like glue; intercepting any passes that were shot their way. Thankfully, Mr. Saunders had all trained them with some form of hockey background or Isabella wouldn't have stood a chance. Making a detour around Cam, she found herself wide open waiting for the pass.

"Dallas, ball!" she shouted as Dallas looked to make the pass. There it was. The wide open opportunity she was looking for. As Dallas made the pass, she saw the ball coming towards her. She was prepared and right in front of the net. This only fuelled the fire inside of her to make the shot. As she began to approach the ball, she felt a sudden object fly directly into her eye causing her to crash on the floor. She could hear the gasps from the crowd as people began to run towards her. Opening her other eye, she noticed Luke Baker standing above her with a look of pleasure on his face.

"I told you I'd make you pay. Should have watched where you were standing woman," he muttered maliciously to her.

"Is, Jesus Christ, are you okay?" she heard Owen ask as he examined her eye; Campbell also kneeling next to her as well. Helping her up, she tried to blink back the tears in her eye. _Luke fucking Baker_, her subconscious sneered. She wanted to attack at him but that wouldn't make the situation any better. Everyone saw what happened, especially Dallas, who was now scolding Luke for his behaviour. Suddenly she could hear Simpson call her, Dallas, and Luke into his office before shutting down the game, thereby disqualifying the red team from the activity and resulting in a victory for the green team.

As they made their way into Simpson's office, she grabbed the available ice pack from the nurse and placed it on her eye; shooting daggers at Luke Baker with her one good eye.

"What the hell happened out there? I expect the seniors to behave better than this!" Simpson chastised.

"I don't know why don't you ask Baker. Apparently he has a thing with sticks," Isabella remarked, pushing the ice pack back on her eye and wincing slightly at the cold.

"Luke. What happened?" Simpson questioned impatiently.

"It was an accident," he replied simply, folding his arms over his chest.

"An accident?!" she screamed, "that's bullshit, you nearly blinded me with your hockey stick. We're on the same team!"

"Yeah it happens in hockey. Besides you being on my team wasn't exactly my first choice," Luke snapped back.

"Oh cut the crap. I didn't do this to myself. Ask Dallas, he saw it all," she stated loudly as she pointed to her eye then to Dallas. Dallas had yet to say anything. Shifting in his seat, Dallas had seen the whole thing happen. But now he found himself in a sticky situation: should he do the right thing or stick up for his teammate? Surely, one of them wouldn't be happy with him.

"Language Ms. Saunders! Mike, what happened out there?"

"It was like Luke snapped. He... he hit her in the eye with the end of the hockey stick on purpose. She was wide open and he bolted in and hit her. She fell on the floor after that," Dallas said quietly.

"Well Luke, looks like a suspension for the week. That means no hockey also. I want you to, also, visit the counsellor upon your return to school. You're all dismissed," Simpson said as Luke stood up abruptly; the others following suit. Once outside, Isabella could have sworn she saw the smoke come out of Luke's ears.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled as he pointed to Isabella.

"My fault?! You hit me in the eye on purpose with the end of your hockey stick! Just because you're psychotic doesn't mean I'm to blame for your problems. I can march right back into Simpson's office and let him know all about your little wrong doings. Starting off with destroying Eli's photo shoot set. Don't fuck with me Baker, this is a battle you aren't going to win," Isabella warned. Suddenly Luke lunged for her; however Dallas had stepped in between the two, catching most of Luke's weight on his upper body.

"Baker! Back it off! You don't wanna get into more trouble then you already are," Dallas replied calmly, trying to calm his teammate down. They'd already lost him for one week. The team wouldn't be able to afford losing him indefinitely.

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me... _**Captain**_. This place is a joke. You're all a joke. Trust me, when I say, you're all going to pay for this. Particularly you," Luke shouted towards Isabella once more. Rolling her eyes, she knew there wasn't anything Luke was going to do and she certainly didn't buy his tough exterior act. He'd be monitored like a hawk now, she was sure of it. As Luke fled from her and Dallas, she watched him tear through the hallway in a fury.

"Thanks for telling the truth Dallas. I know it was hard but thank you," she stated politely, never once making eye contact. Thanking Michael Dallas? She never thought she'd ever do something like that.

"There's a lot of things I'd lie about but a man hitting a woman is not one of them. I'm not as bad as you think Saunders. I have morals," he replied before walking off. Nodding her head, Isabella placed the ice pack back on her eye and winced. Well this was surely going to bruise.

**~Degrassi~**

"So Baker actually hit her in the face with the hockey stick?" Tori asked Cam as they sat in the cafeteria. Nodding his head, Cam hadn't seen his sister since the incident last period. Maybe he should have just stayed on the red team. None of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't switched with her.

"What a scumbag," Tristan stated in disgust. What Luke had done to him was bad but hitting a woman. That was the lowest of the low. As the five of them ate their lunch, they found themselves swarmed by Katie, Eli, Owen, Clare, and Jake demanding if they had seen Isabella since the incident.

"Is!" Cam heard Eli call. Standing up quickly from the table, he watched as his sister walked towards them wearing a pair of Rayban sunglasses on her face. They crowded around her, which certainly caused the entire cafeteria to look on in curiosity. Not as if they all hadn't heard or seen what happened by now. Why could she never catch a break?

"Guys, I'm fine. It's not that bad. Could we not make a scene?" she questioned before taking a seat.

"Take the sunglasses off," Cam demanded. He wanted to see the damage Luke caused before he went and killed him. He saw how hesitant Isabella was at the prospect of taking her sunglasses off.

"Take the damn sunglasses off Is!" Cam demanded impatiently once more. Exasperating, Isabella lowered the sunglasses to the bridge of her nose as everyone gasped in horror. Campbell was going to kill Luke Baker. It was final.

"What the hell happened? Did you get hit in the face by a truck?" Jake finally asked, staring intently at the bruise that had now formed around her eye. Throwing her glasses back on, Isabella scowled.

"Hockey stick," she stated simply. _It wasn't that bad... was it? _She thought to herself.

"The bastard's lucky I don't kill him," Owen stated before Cam even had the chance to speak. It was almost as if Owen took the words right out of his mouth.

"He got suspended, thanks to Dallas actually. Look, we're Baker free for a week can we all just enjoy it. Plus, I'm starving," she said before pulling her lunch out of her bag. For the rest of the lunch period no one had said anything. Happy that Luke Baker would not bother them for the next week.

**|Degrassi|**

"So how about a movie night tonight at my house? You can stay over again," Cam stated in as sing-song voice as he tried to persuade Maya as she placed her books in her locker. Shooting him a look, she knew Katie would kill her if she didn't come home tonight. Not only had she spent a week away from her own home but she had spent an extra night at the apartment.

"As tempting as that sounds, I should sleep at home tonight before Katie starts to speculate. You don't want the wrath of Katie, now do you?"

"Noooo..." Cam said sadly as he looked down, all puppy-eyed, on the floor. Chuckling a bit, Maya closed her locker and held her book close to her chest. As much as she wanted to spend the night, again, Katie probably was not going to have it. As she pressed off her locker, she noticed Isabella and Katie making their way towards them.

"You guys ready to go? Katie's going to spend the night tonight so you know you're more than welcome too as well Maya," Isabella said to Maya. Maya could have sworn she saw Campbell's eye light up as if he were a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, that's cool. I just have to be at Degrassi early tomorrow morning but I can always walk over. I have a WhisperHug practice in the morning and Tori wanted to meet up and talk to me about some stuff," Maya stated.

"I'll drive you. I gotta meet up with Eli anyways about stuff for the movie shoot before homeroom. Plus, don't you have hockey tomorrow morning?" Isabella asked as she turned her attention away from Cam and onto Maya. Nodding his head, it looked like all of them would be up early tomorrow. As the four of them walked towards the front doors, they had been stopped by Dallas.

"Just the two Saunders I was looking for," he equipped.

"We're the only two Saunders you could find in this school," Cam joked lamely.

"You know what I meant Birdman. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that practice got moved to after school tomorrow. Coach has some meeting before the start of class so he designated me to tell everyone."

"Sweet," Cam stated nonchalantly. Now he had an extra hour to sleep.

"Make sure your bring your A game, like you did this morning, Saunders," Dallas warned as Cam nodded his head.

"What do you need from me Dallas?" Isabella questioned, trying desperately to take the pressure off Cam.

"Since practice was cancelled I was hoping we can move up our tutoring session to tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow afternoon. I could use some help with old material," he replied.

"I wish I could but I got a meeting with Eli in the morning about the movie," she stated. It's not that she didn't want to help him but she made a commitment to Eli. As she saw the fallen look on his face, she knew she owed him for what he had done for her this afternoon. Sighing, she turned away from her thoughts and back to reality.

"You know what I can do both at the same time. Meet me here for 7:30 okay. That will give us an hour before homeroom," she conceded.

"You're the best Saunders, thank you!" Dallas said before jogging off towards a couple members of the Ice Hounds.

"Did I miss something? Were you actually nice to Michael Dallas?" Katie asked as they made their way over to Isabella's car. Shrugging her shoulders, Isabella hopped into the driver's seat. Praying to the heavens above that she'd be able to drive with at least one good eye.

**|Degrassi|**

Enough was enough.

That is what Luke Baker had decided as jogged down the steps of Degrassi. He had been sick and tired of Isabella Saunders thinking she could try to run this place. Only he and his team could. There was no room for an outsider to step in on their territory. He needed to do something drastic. Something that would scare her. Something that would make her second guess ever crossing Luke Baker. As he made his way home, he began to contemplate how. How was he going to make the students of Degrassi think twice before messing with the Ice Hounds.

Cocking his head to the side, he felt a side, sly smirk fall upon his lips as he stared at the safe next to him. Just because they weren't in Florida anymore didn't mean that they couldn't bring all their belongings with them. As he fumbled with the lock on the safe, Luke opened it with satisfaction; pulling out a single handgun his father had stashed away. Although Mr. Baker had never believed in the use of guns or purchasing them, Luke remembered the time his father had confiscated it from someone in the community. Why he never ridden himself or the family of it was something Luke always questioned but this had been perfect. He could scare the students of Degrassi in three easy steps.

_**Ready. Aim. Fire.**_

**|Degrassi|**

**Sooooo... how many of you are on the edge of your seats with the newest update? I cannot tell you how long I have been waiting to write these upcoming chapters. I know that Luke's character is a bit OOC but I wanted to write this chapter because I feel it is so crucial to illustrate the necessity to implement gun control laws around the world. I firmly believe that as writers we should use our tools to get the message across. Gun violence is not, and will never be, okay and the next few chapters may be tough pills to swallow. So I'm providing you all with a fair warning now that the next few chapters are going to be intense. Furthermore, this is going to bring about a whole new side to all the characters that I cannot wait to explore. It will bring to light their vices and weaknesses. I hope I have you all for the ride with these next two chapters. Just like with Degrassi, anything can happen in this story and I hope that you all will think twice when it comes to the choices you make and the words you say to people. Our tomorrows are so uncertain.**

**I love you all. Until the next update,**

**Sam**


	24. Barely Breathing (Part One)

**Chapter 24: Barely Breathing (Part One)**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains gun violence, a school shooting, and death. It may also be graphic at times. Please know that if you are uncomfortable with reading this chapter, you may skip over it. Reader discretion is advised.**

After a night of countless movies, and finding out about her sister's misadventures in Las Vegas, Maya hadn't wanted to wake up from her comfortable state. With Cam's arm wrapped around her tiny waist, she wanted to stay like this forever even though she knew she couldn't. It was WhisperHug's first practice back and she couldn't miss it nor did she want too. Besides, she had promised Tori that they could spend some girl time together before homeroom. Taking Cam's arm gently off her waist, she rolled out of bed and began to get ready only to hear a silent knock at the door. Turning her attention to the door, she saw Isabella peak her head in.

"Morning M. Just wanted to let you know we're going to be leaving shortly," Isabella said quietly. Maya nodded her head. It was nice of Isabella to drive her to school so early. She would have gladly walked but even then the walk wasn't as nice as an air conditioned car that would take her there in half the time.

As she grabbed her backpack off of Cam's desk chair, she could hear him groan as his hands roamed the bed sheets looking for her. Laughing quietly to herself, Maya placed her arms across her chest in amusement. She watched as he lifted his head slight, squinting at her with tousled hair.

"My, come back to bed. Screw band practice," he said groggily.

"Not likely Cheesy. You should get back to sleep though. I'll see you at school. I love you," she said as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too My," he said dreamily before turning over and going back to sleep. Taking one last look at him, she shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Isabella asked as she grabbed her keys off the counter before grabbing her blazer off the hook. Nodding her head, she accepted the apple that Isabella had thrown at her and walked out the door.

**~Degrassi~**

_Sorry guys have to cancel band practice this morning. Something came up. _

Great! She woke up for nothing. Locking her phone quickly, Maya could feel the scowl forming on her face after reading Mo's text message. He couldn't have messaged just five minutes earlier?

"Everything okay kiddo?" she head Isabella asked as she pulled into the parking spot. Nodding her head, Maya unbuckled her seat belt before getting out of the car and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"They cancelled band practice so I basically came to school for nothing," Maya explained.

"Well, I mean, you're already here right? Besides don't you have to meet up with Tori? You can come into the library with us if you want. I know Simpson doesn't really like students loitering around campus this early in the morning," Isabella stated.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll just text Tori to tell her where I'll meet her," Maya said. Pulling out her phone, she began to text Tori. Feeling a slight nudge on her shoulder, she watched as Isabella pointed to the top of the steps. There Tori had been sitting with a huge grin on her face as Maya and Isabella approached her.

"Good morning!" Tori exclaimed.

"Morning Tor. I was just about to text you actually! I was thinking we could head to the library?" Maya suggested.

"The library?" they heard from behind them only to see Jake and Eli approaching them, "did I miss the invite for the party we're having?"

"Good morning Eli. Jake," Isabella said politely. Jake only nodded his head. After finding out what happened between him and Katie, Jake and Isabella had rarely spoken. This saddened her because she had considered Jake a good friend but she understood. She was far closer to Katie than him and he probably thought that it would just be awkward.

"Good morning Miss. Saunders. Now that the gang is all here, should we head inside for the festivities?" Eli asked jokingly.

"We're missing one more," Isabella said as she pointed towards the parking lot. There, clad in his Ice Hounds sweater and jogging towards them, was Michael Dallas.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a party!" Dallas said as Eli shot Isabella a look. Shrugging her shoulders innocently, they turned towards the building and made their way inside. Unaware of who had been watching them.

**~Degrassi~**

The library had been unusually quiet. At least that's what Dallas had thought. Sure, he knew a library was supposed to be quiet but something about the feeling in the air left him with an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even waking up this morning, he felt off. Like something was about to happen. Glancing to his left, and darting his eyes away from his pop quiz that Isabella had given him, he saw her and Eli talking; Jake sitting there aimlessly and listening to their conversation. He knew he should have been focusing on his test but he had been curious as to what they were talking about. He'd heard about Eli's film over the break and it had interested him. After all he was a guy and zombies were and would always be totally awesome.

"Everything okay?" he heard Isabella whisper, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Why is it so quiet?" he asked. _Good one Dal_, his subconscious counteracted.

"Umm... it's a library," Isabella said as she raised an eyebrow. The 'duh' tone must have been implied, Dallas was sure of it.

"Right..." Dallas trailed before looking back down at his test. He could feel the blush creep onto his face. What a stupid question to ask. Who the hell, in their right mind, asks why a library is quiet? Shaking his head, he went back to his test. He knew the answers to most of the questions considering she helped him get an eight four on his exam. As he began to jot down his final answer, he heard a sound he would never soon forget.

_**Bang.**_

Jumping from their seats, they all looked at each other in a panic. As Dallas looked towards Jake, Eli, and Isabella, he could see the confusion on their faces and the terror in their eyes.

_**Bang.**_

The noise sounded once more and now he was starting to panic. What the hell was going on? It wasn't everyday that you heard noises like that in Degrassi. Had someone dropped something? Tori and Mini Mat had been in the library too. Did they drop a book? Maybe the librarian dropped something. Wait a minute... he hadn't seen her all morning. The six of them had been in the library alone for the last half hour.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked in a panic. This was the first time Dallas had heard him speak all morning.

"Whatever that was we need to get the hell out of here," Eli said as he gathered his books and headed towards the library doors. As he pulled on the doors, Eli found himself struggling to open them. They were locked which only increased his panic. Turning his attention towards the other seniors, the look of terror had now stretched onto their faces. The library doors never locked.

"What's going on?" a small voice questioned causing all four of them to jump. Placing a hand on her heart, Isabella was relieved to see who it was.

"Maya! Tori! Are you guys okay?" Isabella said in relief before pulling them into a hug. She would have examined every inch of them if she could.

"We're fine. What was that noise?" Maya asked.

"We don't know My. But the library doors are locked."

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, we can't just sit here! We have to get out of here!" Eli exclaimed.

"How Eli? The doors are locked. Unless you're a master at picking locks we really don't have much choice but to stay in here. Who knows what the hell is out there!" Isabella argued back.

"And what about Clare, Cam, Katie, and Owen? They're going to be worried sick. It could be nothing! I'll break down the damn door if I have too!" Eli exclaimed once more as he slammed his hand on the door. Dallas couldn't watch them fight anymore. He wanted out of here and he wanted out of here now. Walking towards the door, he took out his debit card from his wallet and began to tinker with the door.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to draw attention!" Isabella shouted in a whisper.

"Eli's right, we can't stay in here. What if some psycho is in the school! You know just as well as I do that the only people in the school this morning were the six of us and Simpson! The doors only lock when the school is on lock down. Lucky for you guys, I've become exceptionally good at cracking locks," Dallas replied as he swiped the card hearing the click. Smiling to himself, he pushed the door open slightly and peaked his head into the hallway.

"It's clear. Look if we stick together, we stand a better chance. Safety in numbers," Dallas stated reassuringly.

"Maya, Tori stay close okay? We don't know what or who's out there," Isabella warned the both of them trying her best not to sound scared.

"I'm scared," Maya told her with a shaky voice as the tears began to cloud her vision.

"Nothing is going to happen to you okay and you either Tori. I promise. Just stay close," Isabella whispered calmly as she took both of their hands in hers. As the three girls trailed behind the boys, the could feel the fear creeping up inside them. As they rounded the corner towards the main doors, the soon heard the words that they would never forget.

"Going somewhere?"

**~Degrassi~**

"_**Going somewhere?"**_

There it was. The confirmation they needed. Feeling the bile rise in their throats they turned around to the voice that had become all too familiar. A voice they knew all too well. As they turned around with heavy breaths, they came face to face with Luke Baker; the gun held firmly in his right hand. Instinctively, Isabella threw Tori and Maya behind her in order to shield them with her body. There was no way in hell Luke Baker was harming them.

Over her dead body.

"Luke... What are you doing?" Dallas asked calmly, extending his hand out to him.

"What I should have done months ago. The Ice Hounds used to run this school Dallas and now we're a joke," Luke explained.

"Look, you don't have to do this dude. We'll back off. We'll do whatever you want," Eli said as he held both of his hands in the air.

"Shut up! What I want is for you all to back away from the door and into the nearby classroom. And if you don't I'll shoot," Luke replied calmly as he pulled the gun on them. Backing away from the door, all of them had walked single file into the nearby classroom. As they scattered around the classroom, Isabella had kept Tori and Maya close to her; Maya and Tori's soft cries being heard throughout the classroom.

"It's gonna be okay you guys. I'm going to get you out of here," Isabella's promise was barely audible.

"Are the little niners crying?" Luke cooed towards Maya and Tori.

"They're scared Luke. What do you expect?" Isabella responded timidly, looking up at him slightly.

"And what about you huh? Are you scared princess?" he taunted swinging the gun in front of her face.

"Yeah," she said in defeat, "I'm scared."

"Good. Now all of you sit here and shut up. It's going to be one hell of a day," Luke replied sternly before sitting over at the teacher's desk plotting his next move. As they sat in the classroom, they could hear the sirens outside. Praying to whoever would listen to save them.

**~Degrassi~**

He overslept and now he had five minutes to get to class. As he raced down the street towards the school, multiple fire trucks and police cars had passed him in a fury as they headed in the direction of the school. He hoped whoever was in trouble was okay. He knew he should have left when Katie had this morning. She had been nice enough to offer to walk to school with him and now he wouldn't have time to spend with Maya. She had left so quickly this morning that he hadn't even had the chance to say a proper goodbye. As he made his way over to the school, he was stunned to see the swarm of students and the firetrucks and cop cars lining the school. Pushing through the crowd, he found Katie standing with Owen, Tristan, Clare, Zig, Marisol, and Mo; all five of them with distraught looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as he reached the barricade.

"Cam!" Katie screamed as she tackled him in a hug and cried on his shoulder. _Cam, you know this is weird right?_ His subconscious reminded him. Katie never showed him any form of affection before so why now?

"What's going on?" he repeated again.

"Someone has a gun inside the school and they're shooting," Marisol stated in the dead of silence. _No, no_, he thought to himself.

"No, no, no, no. There has to be some mistake. I have to get in there!" Cam said as he tried to push back the barricades.

"Campbell! Don't!" Katie screamed. Turning around, Cam could feel the tears falling on his cheeks.

"Katie, Maya is inside! My sister is inside! We have to do something!"

"Let the police handle it. Look dude I know you're scared but it's not going to do us any good. We don't even know if they're even in there. They could be out here for all we know," Owen said as he tried to calm Cam down. They were surrounded by a sea of people. It was possible... right?

"I can't lose them Owen. They're all I have here," Cam cried as Katie pulled him in for another hug. He didn't care who was watching. Because for the first time, Campbell Saunders was going to cry in public. Not only for himself but for his sister and Maya who were stuck inside the school with a gunman on the loose.

**~Degrassi~**

"And so it begins," the six of them heard Luke say in the dead silence. He almost sounded as if he had been enjoying this. They could, also, hear the faint sounds of the sirens in the background. By now people should have realized that they couldn't be accounted for. Looking up, Isabella had shot look a cold glare through her tears. Had this been her fault? Why should he punish them when it had been between he and her?

"This is bullshit," Eli said aloud causing all of them to turn and look at him.

"What did you just say?" Luke sneered.

"I said this is bullshit! They're going to come after you, you know. You can't keep us in here!" Eli screamed even louder this time. Maybe someone on the outside would hear him. The police should have been in here already.

"Last time I checked you weren't the one WITH A GUN!" Luke screamed as he shook the gun in front of Eli's face.

"You wouldn't do it," Eli began, "you're a coward."

"Don't try me," Luke said as the click of the trigger ran through the classroom.

"Eli, shut up man. You're going to get yourself killed," Jake said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Listen to your friend Shakespeare. It might do you some good," Luke said before turning away from him. As Eli attempted to lunge forward, Dallas caught him.

"Dude it is not worth it. Just sit down. Please," Dallas begged in a whisper. Eventually Eli caved and slumped back down in his vacant chair. The only person who came to his mind was Clare. She was probably worried sick right now and it was all thanks to Luke fucking Baker and his stupid decision to bring a gun to school. As he looked over to Maya and Tori, he could still hear their soft cries escaping their lips. He wished they hadn't been in the library this morning. They didn't deserve this. None of them did.

"Can someone please get these cry babies a tissue. I can't hear myself think," Luke raged. Standing up from her seat, Isabella sucked in a breath. She promised Maya she'd get them out of here and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Is, what the hell are you..." Dallas began to whisper before he was silenced by Isabella's hand.

"Let them go," she stated firmly and clearly.

"What did you say?" Luke said as he now turned to face her.

"You heard me. Let them go," Isabella repeated once more, "this is between you and I and I know you know that. I'll stay. I'll do whatever you want just please Luke let them go. This isn't their fight. They didn't do anything to you. I called you the psycho. I made your life nothing but a living hell since I got here. Please. Please find it in your heart to let them go. I'm the one you hate. Just let it be me and you. Please!"

"Please," she begged once more as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Glancing around at the others, Luke huffed.

"I'm giving you all one minute to get out. If you're not out in a minute, I'll fire. Now go! I said fucking go!" he screamed.

"I'm not leaving you," Maya stated through her tears.

"Maya, I'm going to be fine. Go to Cam. Tell him I love him. Maya, please! Go!" Isabella urged as she glanced towards the clock. Thirty seconds left. Shaking her head, Maya and Tori ran towards the door with Eli and Jake, who had now given Isabella a look of gratitude and regret. 'Go' she mouthed to them.

"Dallas, what the hell are you doing? Get out of here," she pressed as she glanced at the clock. Twenty seconds were now turning to fifteen, which slowly turned into ten.

"I'm not leaving you. We've done and said a lot of shitty things to each other but I'm not going to let him seal your fate. Not if I can do something about it," Dallas replied.

"Dallas, please. Get yourself out."

"Will you stop trying to be the hero all the damn time Is! Just let someone help you. Let me help you! Regardless, I'm not leaving. We'll fight Luke Baker off together. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him," Dallas said as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Why would you help me? I've been nothing but awful to you," she said quietly.

"There's just something about you Saunders. Come on, let's take our seats. Luke should be back any minute. I have a plan," Dallas said as they sat close to each other. Staring at Dallas, Isabella saw him to be a genuine guy for the first time since she came to Degrassi. Looking down at her hands, she only hoped that Maya had made it to Cam. She didn't want him to be alone regardless of what happened to her.

**~Degrassi~**

Why?

That had been the only question that could come to his mind. As he stared at the doors of the school, he prayed that Maya and his sister would be leaving them unharmed and safe. He could feel Katie fidget at his side. Sure, he and Katie never had a relationship but there was two things that had in common: Maya and Is. Taking his hand in hers, he could feel her flinch at his touch. They'd never been close but right now they needed each other. With Maya and Isabella's lives in the balance, Katie need him and he, her. This was his reassurance. This was his safe haven for now.

"What if they don't come out Cam?" Katie finally asked. He had been wondering that too. What if they didn't come out? What if he never got to see them again? He couldn't bare the thought. No Maya and no Isabella meant no Campbell Saunders. Not now and certainly not ever.

"They're coming out. Even if I have to force my damn way in there," he reassured her. He'd do anything to be inside that school right now. To see the coward that would, undoubtedly, change Degrassi Community School forever.

"And if they don't?" she asked through her tears.

"Then that fucker, whoever they are, is going to wish they were dead," he stated with anger.

"Something we agree on. Cam, I'm sorry. I know I haven't made it easy for you but thank you. Thank you for never hurting Maya. I know I don't say it often but I really do like you Campbell. I just wanted you to know that," Katie said sincerely.

"You're not so bad yourself Katie," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. As the two of them smiled through their tears, they could hear the loud gasps of the crowd around them. Looking up at the door, Cam felt some sense of relief run through him as Eli, Tori, Jake, and Maya ran down the steps towards them. His mouth hanging open, he couldn't believe it. Maya was here in the flesh and she was unharmed.

"Katie," he heard Maya sob into her sister's arms.

"Thank God," he heard Katie whisper in relief. He hadn't known what to say.

"Cam," he heard as he looked at her. Without thinking, he grabbed her and held her. He needed to know that this was real. That she was real. That this sick nightmare had some silver lining.

"Maya," he whispered into her hair. As she pulled out of the hug, he found himself staring into her eyes and kissing her passionately. As her lips moved in sync with his, he knew this to be real.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I love you so much My. That was one of the scariest things I've ever had to go through. Knowing I could have lost you and my sister... wait, where is my sister?" he asked. Now his blood ran cold. Maya was here but where was Is?

"She's still inside. She's the reason we're out here. Cam, the gunman's Luke. She stayed behind for us. I'm so scared for her! I tried to stay but she wouldn't let me! She has to be okay!" May sobbed into him. Clenching his jaw, Cam tried to hold back the tears. He'd kill Luke Baker no matter the consequences.

**|Degrassi|**

**So this is the first part of "Barely Breathing" what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? You know I always want to hear what you guys have to say. Will Isabella and Dallas make it out alive? Is there something even more going on with Luke then anyone thought possible? Stay tuned all you beautiful readers. You may be surprised at the next turn of events.**

**Until next time,**

**Sam**


	25. Barely Breathing (Part Two)

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Barely Breathing (Part Two)**

Have you ever had one of those moments where your life just passes you in a fleet of images? Have you ever wondered how life could be altered so quickly by the passing of time or maybe by the point of a gun? These are the questions that Michael Dallas was asking himself as he waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for Luke Baker to return to the room. He'd been gone ever since Maya and the rest of them had left… when he should have left. But why had he stayed? He knew it was because of her. Isabella Saunders; the girl he was literally risking it all for. Michael Dallas knew he liked, possibly even loved, her; actually he found liking her to be an understatement but he knew he could never have her. Firstly, she had Owen who probably treated her a lot better than he ever could and secondly, she hated him. Or at least that's what he thought. But there was always something about Isabella Saunders that he was drawn too. Her loudness. Her need to express her opinions at every given opportunity even if no one asked. Her physical being. Everything about her, he found attractive…so much so that he found himself being unable to think straight anymore.

"How long do you think he's been out there?" her heard the sweet, angelic voice asking taking him directly out of his thoughts.

"I'm not too sure. I just hope they got out okay," he found himself saying. Who was this Dallas? Putting his needs and safety secondary to everyone else's. That wasn't him. It had never been in his nature. What was Isabella Saunders doing to him?

"I'm sorry Dallas."

"For what?"

"For everything. I was such a bitch to you and I had no reason to be. This was never about you, Dallas. This was about me protecting Cam. Something you should have done when he joined your team. He's my little brother and he looks up to you Dallas. He was so excited to join the Ice Hounds but when I hear how you treat him and how it makes him feel that's when I have a problem. But I don't hate you Dallas. I just need to make sure that if I don't make it out here that you protect him and make sure he's happy," she stated as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. For the first time that day, Isabella thought she was not going to make it out alive and she couldn't risk Cam being miserable without her.

"Hey, you're going to make out of here. We both are," Dallas said, "and I'm sorry too. The truth is I'm jealous of Cam. He's so talented and so young but it isn't fair of me to place everything on his shoulders. I just wanted to push him. I wanted to help make him great. But I guess I did a really shitty job of that huh?"

"Why did you stay Dallas? You could have left," she questioned as she completely disregarded his question.

"Because you have this horrible habit of saving people and you deserve someone to save you. He's not going to touch you. I promise," Dallas swore. Instinctively, Isabella wrapped her arms around Dallas neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Taken aback, he rubbed small circles on her back. Baker wasn't going to touch her.

Over his dead, cold body.

**~Degrassi~**

"What did you just say?" Cam asked in disbelief. No, that wasn't possible. The gunman couldn't possibly be Luke Baker. The same Luke Baker who had it out for his sister the moment they crossed paths on her first day of Degrassi.

"It's Luke Baker," Maya repeated. As Cam heard the words came out of her mouth once more, he found himself angry. As he attempted to push past the barricades again, he felt Maya's hand fall lightly on his arm. Turning his attention to her, he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Please… don't," he heard her practically begging. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the side of her head. Rubbing her back, he continued to whisper that he wasn't going anywhere. But he couldn't help but feel terrified for his sister. Luke Baker had been scary on his own but with a loaded gun he would surely become deadly.

"Sshhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear once more. He could feel her shake in his arms as she continued to cry. If he could have taken her place, he would have. Maya didn't deserve this. No one at Degrassi deserved this.

"Where's Dallas?" the two of them heard Eli say next to them. Turning their attention to him, Maya and Cam's faces had become masked in bewilderment.

"Eli, what are you talking about?"

"Dallas. He was in there with us. He should have been right behind us!" Eli stated as Clare gripped his arm tighter. Campbell hadn't known why he felt a sense of relief knowing that Dallas had been in there with his sister but knowing she wasn't alone had given him some sense of peace. She'd be okay if Dallas was there. He could talk Luke out of it. Cam was sure of it.

"This is so fucked up!" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Jake!" Katie scolded. This had been the first time she had spoken to him since their return and break-up in Vegas. She wished it hadn't been but neither of them really had any choice.

"What Katie? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that this is okay!? We've had a gun pointed at us and two of our classmates are still inside. What is wrong with this school? All it causes is drama and heartache. And even if they do make it out alive, none of us will ever be the same again. How do you let someone into a school with a gun? How?"

"Guys, enough! They're coming out okay. Everything is going to be fine. We just need to be patient. The cops know what they're doing and there's no sense in us arguing. We need each other right now so put your bullshit aside and let's wait it out," Owen stated and Cam had desperately wanted to believe him.

"Why haven't the cops gone in there yet? There's a gunman inside!" Marisol questioned.

"They have to hear another shot. If they ambush him, it could only cause more damage. When I worked with Asher, the other journalists covered stories like this all the time. It's protocol. There's nothing they can do," Clare spoke up. Sucking in a breath, and holding onto Maya desperately, Cam stared back at the school wondering how life could have gotten this complicated in a span of twenty-four hours.

**~Degrassi~**

"Well, well, well. Looks like Michael Dallas decided to play the hero," Isabella and Dallas heard from behind them.

"Play along," Isabella heard Dallas whisper in her ear as he pushed her off of him. Shooting him a look of surprise, she hadn't known if he had been serious. _Play along? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ Her subconscious mused.

"Hero?!" Dallas scoffed, "oh no. I stayed to see the show. I admire your tactic. No one deserves to be scared more than Isabella Saunders. She's been nothing but a little bitch since she got here. I'm pissed I didn't think about it myself." There it was the signal she had been waiting for as Dallas shot her a quick wink. She knew she needed to play smart. One wrong move and she would be heading six feet under.

"Kiss my ass Dallas. I should have known you were in on this," she remarked.

"Oh no, I wish I was though. However, it is going to be extremely satisfying to watch you suffer."

"I knew it Dallas. I knew you weren't turning your back on the team," Luke stated happily as he placed a hand on Dallas shoulder. Flinching at his touch, Dallas had prayed to God that Luke would finally let his guard down. He needed Luke to trust him again, especially if it was his and Isabella's only way out. Before turning his attention to Luke, Dallas caught Isabella's stare. Damn, she was a good actress. He almost felt as if she truly had hated him.

"You never give up on your teammates. That is a nice looking gun though. Do you mind?" Dallas asked, extending his hand out towards Luke in an attempt to reach the gun. For a brief moment, he could see the old Luke Baker; however, his eyes turned cold instantly. Clutching the gun tighter in his hold, Luke held it up towards Dallas. His finger trembling on the trigger.

"Sit down. You think I'm an idiot Dallas? I see the way you look at her. You'd take her over your teammates any day. Now sit the fuck down before you won't be able too!" Luke yelled. Swallowing his spit, Dallas took the available seat next to Isabella as Luke began to pace the floor back and forth, the side of the gun pressed limply to the side of his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella finally plucked up the courage to ask. She could see Luke's hysteria and honestly, it had frightened her. She'd never seen this side of Luke Baker before. He was even more unpredictable now than he was before.

"Because I have no choice. You think I wanted it to come to this? You think I wanted to do this?!" she heard him scream.

"I know you didn't. You wouldn't have let the others go if you truly wanted this to happen. Let us help you Luke, just put the gun down."

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't about you or about Dallas! This has always been about me. You think I like being second best all the time? Why do you think I'm such an asshole? Because if I'm an asshole then people notice me. People feared me. I was important."

"I'm sorry Luke," Isabella stated hoarsely. "I didn't know."

"That's because nobody knew."

"We can help you dude. All you got to do is just put the gun down," Dallas encouraged him. For a brief moment, it was almost as if he thought about putting the gun down. That little flicker of hope had started to form inside of them again but they hadn't known for how much longer.

**~Degrassi~**

"You okay beautiful?" Maya heard Cam ask behind her as he rubbed her his hands up and down her arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay; for now at least. What am I going to do Cam? I won't be able to live with myself if Is doesn't come out of there. She's the reason I'm standing out here. God, this wasn't supposed to happen," Maya stated as she found herself running her hands briskly through her hair. She hadn't known whether to scream or cry. Maybe, both?

"Babe, this isn't you fault. I'm sure Izzy is going to be fine. They're going to get Luke Baker and we will all be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Cam. She told me to tell you that she loved you by the way. Between getting out of the school and the interrogation from the police, I forgot to mention it," Maya said as she had begun to calm down. She couldn't understand how Cam was so calm especially with his anxiety. Maybe the pills had started to kick in. As Campbell took her hand in his, he made his way through the crowd of people onto a nearby curb. Sitting down on the curb, Maya hadn't known what they were doing here but she was grateful that she was being taken away from the madness. For the last four hours, she had a constant feeling of guilt run through her and the crowd of people had only made that more intense.

"You know when I was a kid, Izzy used to terrorize me in any way possible. But there was this one time when I was six and I was playing in the sandbox, making this elaborate sand castle might I add, and this kid came over and knocked it down. I was crushed; I started bawling my eyes in the middle of sandbox. Everyone was staring but you know what I remember about that day?"

"What?" Maya asked quietly.

"I remember my sister barging over from the swings, grabbed the kid by his collar, and telling him that I was her brother and that no one, not ever, was allowed to pick on me because that was her job. You know she even got him to eat dirt that day for doing what he did to me. And when I asked her why she stuck up for me, do you wanna know what she said?" Cam asked as he turned towards her. Maya could only nod her head even if she hadn't known his reasoning for telling her this story.

"She said: _**I'll always be there for you… especially when you need me most**_. I know I don't look it and it's probably the meds but I'm scared too Maya. Aside from you and my mom, Izzy is my best friend. She's the only person who knows everything about me. And I'm scared she's going to leave that school in body bag. But this isn't your fault. She got you out of that school for two reasons: because she cares about you and because she knows that I'm always going to need you even when she can't be there for me. But Izzy is going to be fine. I know my sister. She's getting out of that school. Whatever it takes."

**~Degrassi~**

"I know how you feel," Isabella muttered causing Dallas and Luke to look at her. She hadn't known how long they had been sitting in the silence but she had genuinely known how Luke was feeling.

"What?" Luke asked. He had been sincerely confused by her statement. How could she possibly known what he was feeling.

"I know how you feel," she stated clearly again, "I have a sketchbook in my locker filled with designs and I couldn't bring myself to send them to NYU, all because I was scared that I wasn't a good enough designer. NYU is my dream school and I can't even bring myself to go," she stated as she walked around the back of the classroom.

"I'm a dad," Dallas said out of the blue causing Luke and Isabella to turn their attention to him.

"His name is Rocky. He's three. I drive to Guelph to see him every weekend but I don't always think I'm the best father to him. That's why I push everyone to win. 'Cause if we win then it's a step closer to winning the championship and my guaranteed spot in the NHL. Guess I'm a mediocre captain too."

"Guess we aren't so different after all," Isabella mumbled to herself. She had been positively fuming with Dallas. If she known about Rocky, and Dallas's parental status, she would have never allowed him to stay. The thought wouldn't have even crossed her mind. As she leaned on the desk behind her, she couldn't believe how long they had been in there; in a classroom with a loaded gun sitting on the desk in front of them.

"Luke Baker!" the heard from outside of the school, "this is the Toronto Police, please come out with your hands in the air."

Upon hearing his name, Luke walked towards the window in a furry. With his index and middle finger, he pushed open the blinds to see the mass amount of people standing a good distance away from the school. He noticed the yellow caution tape that lined the front of the school and the police cars and ambulances that were stationed outside. To his far left, he could see the reporters and their camera men interviewing any student they could get their hands on. As he stared at the scene in front of him, he began to feel anxious. He had caused a media circus and for what? Because he couldn't handle his mediocre life.

"What did I do?" he questioned to himself quietly before quickening his pace towards the desk. Grabbing the gun, he clutched it tightly and held it up towards his head.

"Dude, don't do something stupid. You don't want to do this man. You have too much to live for," Dallas said as he stood up from his desk. He hadn't noticed how quickly Isabella had made it to his side.

"Dallas is right. Look, we can help you. We can make sure that no one will press charges. We'll say that this is all just a misunderstanding. We're not going to let them hurt you, Luke. We promise," Isabella pushed.

"I can't. I screwed up everything. I'll never get into the NHL, I'll never be able to face my parents or come back to school. I'll always be the kid who brought the gun to school," Luke sobbed hysterically.

"You don't have to do this. We can fix it. Please dude," Dallas stated urgently. He could feel Isabella clutching his arm as she began to cry. Even Dallas could feel the tears falling freely from his eyes. No, this wasn't supposed to happen to them. They were too young.

"Luke, come on. This isn't fucking funny okay," Isabella pleaded.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you," Luke whispered as he pushed on the trigger.

"Noooo…" Dallas screamed as he and Isabella heard the final bang and watched Luke fall to the floor. Covering her mouth with her hand, Isabella could feel herself fall to the floor hysterically; Dallas following close behind her. As they saw Luke's lifeless body on the floor, Dallas pulled her into him. Knowing full well that neither of them would ever be the same again.

**~Degrassi~**

_**Bang.**_

The one sound that had everyone in shambles. The one sound that would change Degrassi forever. The one sound where Cam hadn't known if his sister would be coming out dead or alive. Clutching the barricades, it took everything in him not to run inside with the police. He couldn't cry or scream nor could he bring himself too. Cam could hear Maya and the other girls crying around him. He could see an officer stopping Owen from going inside. He could see the sheer terror etched on Eli, Jake, Zig, Tristan, and Mo's faces. Someone may not come out of Degrassi alive.

Looking up towards the sky, he silently prayed that no one was hurt. He prayed that Luke would be smart enough to not have pointed it at anyone. Maybe he had done it so the police would come inside. So he could end this. He turned his attention forward once more, and could see the reporters lining themselves up to catch the story. Degrassi was no longer a school. It was the media's chew toy and they would spin whatever story they could get their hands on. Cam had been sure of it.

He felt Maya's hand slide into his as they watched the paramedics going in with stretchers. He known it had been for precaution but he prayed that he wouldn't find anyone on them. It had seemed like hours before officers had begun to file out slowly as Cam still silently prayed.

"No!" he heard Katie scream as he looked up towards the doors. He could feel his stomach lurch as he watched them carry out the zipped up body bag. Maya's hand gripped tighter on his and he could feel her cry into his shoulder. He could ever hear Owen crying silently to himself. _Please God, please do not let that be Is_, he prayed quickly as he looked down at the floor. He'd given anything to hear his sister's voice right now.

"Oh my god," Cam heard Clare whisper in relief as all of them looked towards the doors. There stood Dallas and Isabella, completely dishevelled, but perfectly intact. As the officers escorted them down the steps, Cam had caught Isabella's blank stare. The once lively girl had now become a shell of who she was. She looked cold, distant, and he had been sure that she had been crying for what was undoubtedly hours. He watched as they brushed past the reporters over to the barricades, muttering 'no comment' as they made their way over to their respective friends and family.

"Is," Cam uttered in disbelief.

"Hi little brother," she muttered before the tears began to flow again as she engulfed Cam in a hug.

"Cam, hey it's okay. I'm fine. I'm right here," she said as he began to cry for the second time today.

"I was really scared."

"Wanna know something? Me too," she responded honestly, "Hey My."

"Hi. Thank you for saving me," Maya said sincerely as she grabbed Isabella and held her.

"There is no one else I'd rather save. I'm just glad you made it out okay. I'm glad you all did," Isabella stated as she looked around to everyone.

"We're glad to have you back Saunders. We were really scared you weren't going to come out," Eli replied trying desperately to forget the events of today.

"I owe to Dallas. If he wasn't there, I probably wouldn't have made it out. Luke didn't," Isabella said quietly.

"How did it happen?" Owen asked.

"Suicide. He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger."

"Miss. Saunders, the police would like to speak to you in regards to what happened," the chief of police stated. Nodding her head, she gave them all a small smile.

"Duty calls. I'll catch up with you guys later," Isabella said before walking over towards Dallas and the other officer. Cam watched as his sister began speaking with the police knowing full well that Isabella Saunders and Michael Dallas would never be the same again. And neither would anyone at Degrassi.

**~Degrassi~**

**Firstly, I must apologize. The last (almost) two months have been so incredibly hectic. Aside from my birthday, I turned 21 (totally scary), my laptop had decided to not respond to installing the anti-virus. Therefore I haven't had a computer for almost a month and I had to rewrite the entire chapter as all my documents were wiped from my computer. So I am truly sorry for leaving you all in the dark and not updating sooner. I hope this update makes up for it and I hope I still have all of you guys reading it! So leave me your thoughts, concerns, and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Hope you all are doing well and having a fantastic summer. What did you guys think of the season 13 premiere? I'm still missing Cam like crazy, it just doesn't feel the same anymore. I'd love to know what you guys thought of the premiere. I hope to hear from you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**Sam**


End file.
